The Phantom
by shotaHunter1851
Summary: Crime AU. Amity Park's early 70s was plagued with crime, civil protests, gang violence and creatures that go bump in the night but none worse than the paranormal assassin Danny Phantom who along with former soviet soldier Vlad Master are on their way to take Amity Park for themselves, but their criminal empire is challenged by local mafia, corrupt police and the G.I.W.
1. Just a Job

Danny Phantom Fanfiction

Danny phantom and all its characters belong to Butch Hartman  
This is a work of fiction hope you all like

The Phantom

.

Chapter one: It's just a job

The morning was cold and bitter as snow piled up on the streets of Amity Park, but not even the bone-shaking cold let the children skip on their daily lessons. Thankfully it was Friday and all could laze off during the weekend.

Casper high was a school known for its underachieving students, and lack of control as most teenagers dealt in gang lifestyles. Fights and thievery were a common norm within the school grounds, it had reached the point in which even teachers sold grades for money or other favors.

Mister Lancer was among the very few teachers who still tried to control the classroom with an iron grip, though this attitude had earned him several strikes to the face, not many if any complain when he returned the attacks.

The cold was such that not even the school's heating system which made the kids stay inside to avoid the cold and the frost from gathering at the window frames was enough anymore. Though the moment the lunch bell rang all without exception ran out despite Lancer ordering them to stay put.

"Yo, Danny-man let's get some grub, I'm starving."- said a dark skin boy to his peer as he got up from the chair.

"Sure thing, Tucker."- replied Danny.

Most teenagers at Casper high rally in gangs for protection and more did so with people of their same neighborhood but often with people of their ethnicities. Despite the very clear difference in skin color didn't impede Daniel "Danny" Fenton and Tucker Foley to become very close friends despite having known each other for just a few months.

The unusual friendship both boys share was a rare sight to behold, having reached the point in which Tucker had been called a race traitor by his neighbors. Danny couldn't understand why people didn't agree to his friendship with the dark skin boy.

Sure enough, Tucker often dreamt about becoming a feared and famous gangster who would one day run Amity's underground though Danny constantly reminded him how short criminal lifespan truly is and not to waste his time on wild goose chases.

As they made their way towards the cafeteria both kids were greeted by gang graffiti on each hallways and lockers, it was rare anyone left valuables within the lockers as many had their belongings stolen. Danny and Tucker counted themselves among the many that refuse to use the lockers.

Upon entering the cafeteria both boys hurried to the food lines as they gaze over the newly added graffiti on the left side wall, though it was the only thing new within as the tables were old and breaking apart. Even their meal consisted of a day-old pizza slice and a box milk.

As Daniel chew on his almost plastic pizza, Tucker told him about needing to go to the bathroom though not for any bodily necessity, it was no secret to Danny that his best friend wanted to be a criminal just like half the school's male students.

A few days prior Tucker came to Danny showing him a whole bag filled with marijuana and telling him about finally starting his criminal empire to which Danny show extreme concern as he explains how dangerous it was to deal with drugs.

"Don't be such a spaz, you're drawing too much attention."- whispered Danny as they enter the bathroom.

"Chill out Danny, it's fine. The man ain't gonna catch me."- replied Tucker.

Danny knew his best friend hadn't the slightest idea of what he was getting into, one thing was for him to be playing gangster in his neighborhood but another very differently was to sell marijuana which clearly had an owner and would soon come to collect.

Fortunately, the deal went off without any issues, but that didn't make Danny feel any easier especially as he didn't fail to see the gleeful smirk on Tucker's face. The boy felt as he was already a drug lord despite selling stolen marijuana which made Danny fear for his friend's wellbeing.

"Wanna hang out at the Nasty Burger"- asked Danny once the final bell rang.

Before the boy could answer a random teen walk up to them telling Tucker some guy wanted to buy some weed, Danny looked in sheer disbelief as he couldn't fathom how foolish his friend is by instantly following the boy as Danny tries to stop him.

"See ya tomorrow, Danny-man"- said Tucker as he rushed around the corner leaving Danny behind.

His fourteen years of age didn't let Tucker to see the danger of his newfound activities for he already envisions himself as some drug kingpin. The boy was instantly lost within the sea of students and cars forcing Danny to go home and wait for the best possible outcome.

(XXXXX)

Amity Park was well divided in between the poor and the rich with Beetlejuice river and Bell bridge as an imaginary yet well define line between the two parts of the city, on one side there was the ghetto in which gangs roam and police brutality was common, abandon buildings made the landscape and barricaded shops every few blocks as a finishing touch.

But crossing Bell bridge was the higher-class part of Amity which brim with shining shopping malls and mansions, clean streets and fancy stores, even house a private girl school. It seemed like another world compared to Rat Town as it was often called by the residents beyond the bridge.

The poor imitation of a pizza was not enough to sat Danny's hungry belly, therefore headed over to his favorite deli shop. The place was family own and didn't lack the essentials a teenager could need such as aisles stock with chips, sodas and other unhealthy goods.

Upon entering he spotted a tan teenager of Latin origin with long ebony hair and a near-perfect face to whom he asks for a club sandwich after greeting her and fruitlessly trying to start a casual conversation but the girl didn't go beyond the mandatory greeting.

Danny had seen her several times around Casper high and often at the football field either trying out for the cheerleading team or drooling over the quarterback Dash Baxter much to his dislike. Given her exotic beauty, it wasn't wise for a girl like Paulina to wander around the school alone.

Therefore, it was extremely rare to see her at school without her circle of friends, especially considering how violent things got, there were strong rumors of rape and drug dealings to which Tucker started to contribute but often was dismissed by the teachers who couldn't afford any more bad rep.

Knowing all too well he couldn't start a conversation with her, Danny walks down the aisle to the fridge for a soda and some chips to complement his meal. By the time Danny returned to the counter his sandwich was waiting for him neatly wrapped in front of the girl. There was no point in lingering in the shop any longer especially if wanted to avoid raising suspicions.

Upon turning the corner towards the street leading towards his home, he spotted several police cars and officers scatter around just a block beyond the bridge leading to his house. From what little Danny could see beyond the police lines, he could make out the corpses of several dead gangsters on the floor and over a car.

Gunfights were common in East Town often breaking out for a mere glare which only proof Danny how stupid gangs were, to simply lay their lives for a silly taunt was utterly ridiculous. Thankfully, his path didn't cross beyond the police line as he detours to the side and takes the stairs next to the bridge.

It was then that he noticed a dead beast with long tentacles and hundreds of eyes scattered around its octopus-like head laying over the car of a poor passerby, such creatures weren't common but each time they arrived was a spectacle of poor marksmanship done by gang members and police officers.

No one truly knew where they came from but many blame the government for playing with powers they didn't understand and less likely control. Danny speeds up his steps wondering if any other beast was still lurking around.

Two more blocks from the bridge and the beast, he could see his apartment building which he had taken residence for the last six months, just in front of the building stood a basketball courtyard which many teens were playing despite the battle that took place prior to Danny's arrival from school.

Upon reaching the end of the courtyard he couldn't help but noticed a large morbidly fat man sitting at a nearby bench in front of the court watching the game while talking to a twitching girl who seems unable to stop scratching her arms.

"Fucking junky"- whispered the boy as he crosses the street and walks into his building.

A small metal plate on the left side of the entrance read "Paradise Apartment Complex" though it only had the name going for it. The building was up to six stories high and was quite old; most wallpaint had peeled off with only a set of stairs to gain access to the upper floor.

Several gang signs were scattered around the walls and the staircase while more than one junkie slept on the cold hard floor, or at least that's what Danny hope for. It wouldn't be the first time he woke to the sounds of sirens and chattering as paramedics pick up a dead drug addict from the stair case.

Paradise complex house all kinds of residents from the humble families trying to make it through the day to the heinous gang members selling their poison. The more decent folk tend to live on the upper floors as the less reputable residents prefer to stay on the lower floors.

Danny's apartment was at the far end of the building's fifth floor, from the hallway window he could see the bridge and the beast being dragged away by the police. It was becoming a common sight in all of the country but more importantly, was yet another bridge to his left just above the building landscape leading to a more luxurious part of Amity Park.

Though his trance ended the moment he took noticed of a presence behind him, upon turning around before his eyes was a tall shirtless large black man with gang and religious tattoos decorating his arms and chest, there was a golden cross ink to his fat belly.

"Evening"- said the boy without breaking eye contact.

Without uttering a single word the man closes his door never breaking eye contact with the much smaller boy. Danny simply mutters the word "junkie" as he continues to his apartment just next door, upon entering his apartment the boy bolted it shut as he didn't want any unwanted visitor.

Half rotten wood made his walls with the wallpaper nearly gone, only a few painted flowers were proof there was once a wallpaper, the floor was cracked and had a clear cockroach infestation though it was much lesser during the winter, summer was a nightmare from what he heard.

Tossing his backpack to the side just next to the half wall which made the kitchen, Danny made his way to the living room where only a small television and a single person couch stood near the corner next to the stain curtains over the only window in the room.

The apartment consisted of one bedroom to the right side with the bathroom on the opposite end and the living room with a kitchen were compacted into one single piece. There were minor accommodations such as a small radio which he constantly uses.

(XXXXX)

The boy had the whole weekend to do his homework though rarely any teacher bothers to check it aside from mister Lancer, with that in mind he sat on his couch and tune in a channel on the old television to ease his stress out mind.

A news flash came out cutting his cartoons short which bother him greatly, the news bulletin was about one of the many protests on the capital where people complain against the president, the war and the paranormal creatures openly attacking the cities.

The public's outcry was that the government could spend hundreds of millions waging a war on a far-off land while demons from hell roam America and ate the people to their leisure, Danny sigh as he got up to flip the channel.

"Three channels and all I got is news"- said Danny before turning the television off.

Tired of not getting his daily dose of cartoons, Danny turns on his radio as to block off the loud obnoxious music from his neighbors as the boy wasn't very fond of hip-hop music and at least the radio offers a slightly wider selection of stations to choose from.

"We the black panthers are sick and tired of fighting the war of the white man, only to be treated like scum in our own country and thrown to the ghosts"- said a voice from the radio the moment Danny tune a station.

It was common for random underground stations to take over the signal to from time to time in order to give out their message against the war, the ghosts and of course the government, but Danny couldn't care in the least for political debauchery.

"This is your host Lazlo sending a big shout out to our boys at Nam, you're doing great guys. And now Ember McLain's latest hit."- said the host.

Danny collapsed on his couch while drowning on the melodic voice of Ember McLain, her "hard" take on rock and roll was something rarely heard through the radio stations but Danny was growing fond of it lately. It was only until his kitchen phone rang that Danny broke the trance which held his gaze to the window ran over to the kitchen to answer the caller.

"You ready, little badger?"- questioned a voice coming from the other side.

"Yeah. I'll be downstairs in a yippy" – simply replied the boy.

"I'll be at the courtyard, move your ass."- added the man before hanging up.

Upon exiting his apartment Danny was struck by the cold winds and though he expected to see the blue and red lights of the police still dealing with dead gang members and the monster's corpse, much to his surprise there wasn't any light or policeman nearby.

The only time Amity Park police department was efficient was during the cleanup, as for investigating and other police matters, they were less than incompetent. Crime rates were higher than ever and so was gang violence though Danny didn't have any official records.

Upon entering the staircase, he noticed a couple of teenagers who lived a couple of floors below him tagging the wall with gang signs, giving them no mind, he speeds past the duo of wannabe gangsters trying his best not to fall down on the thin snow coat on the floor.

With the squeaky sounds of the snow under his winter boots, Danny hastily made his way out into the streets expecting to see several police cars but there was none anywhere to be seen. It was as if they were treating the matter as if a rabid dog had escaped his kennel and bite a random person.

Under the light of a streetlamp just in front of the basketball courtyard stood a man dress in a long black coat leaning next to a blue four-door car. The man was so deep in his thought he didn't realize Danny had wrapped his arms around him in a tight warm hug.

"Hop on, can't keep the client waiting"- said the man looking down at the boy.

"Sure thing Vlad"- replied Danny as he ran around the car.

The cold forced him to bury his chin under the coat as both hands found a way under his armpits in an effort to remain warm. The car lacked any sort of heating system and so he had to rely on his coat for warmth and relative comfort.

The streets of Amity East Town were often considered among the most dangerous in the city but more so in lower parts known as Rat Town which had its store windows protected with iron bars and shopkeepers armed constantly with a large shotgun under the counter and handguns within their person.

Turning around the corner and driving just a few more blocks ahead, the boy could appreciate the sight of the bridge leading to the upper parts of Amity but as the car comes to a halt at a stoplight, Danny turns his attention to several women standing in the corner near a hotel.

Despite the cold and the snow gathered at their feet they all wore short skirts and thin coats to protect themselves from the weather, from the near dozen prostitutes only one, perhaps two seem relatively attractive. Nevertheless, rather than feeling arouse by them, Danny felt pity.

Standing outdoors under freezing temperatures half-naked was no way to earn a living, though the cheap hotel they serve their clients had the decency of providing some coffee as they knew most of the hotel's income came from the girl's clients.

"If you pull this off, I'll buy you one."- said Vlad breaking the silence once he noticed Danny was looking at the prostitutes.

"How kind of you."- Replied Danny in sarcasm as he took his eyes off them while Vlad chuckled.

It was the first time Danny crossed the bridge to what people from East town and Rat Town refer to as "High Town." The moment they enter they were met with the sights of colorful buildings, and high-class shops, there was nothing like this in East town much less in Rat Town.

No vagabonds or hookers to be seen anywhere, even the deli shops seem to have been made with gold by how they glimmer, though they lack the exotic beauty of Paulina Sanchez. There was no denying the attendees were quite charming.

Danny felt as if he was been driven into another country by how strong the contrast was between East Town and High Town. Yet, all that kept them apart was a mere bridge of no more than forty meters and a dry river.

"This is it. Your stuff on the back."- ordered Vlad as he parks in an alleyway.

"Yes sir."- answered Danny slightly worried as he steps out of the car and heads over to the trunk.

Within was a medium-size backpack filled with clothes and other essentials he would be needing for the night. Despite the bone-chilling cold Danny began changing in front of Vlad as he took a smoke break near a dumpster.

"You look really cute."- Taunted Vlad without trying to hide his amusement.

Danny couldn't help but want to punch the man for making him wear a purple miniskirt so short he knew his butt was exposed though still kept the front hidden as to avoid exposing his true gender, a pair of white gloves followed by a tight sleeveless pink blouse, complemented with a pair of black high heels which scream hooker.

Thanks to the makeup Vlad applied on him and the pads around his chest, Danny could easily pass off as a girl especially with the long blonde wig partially covering his face, with a grim expression he looks at himself on the side-view mirror as he adjusts his cheap-looking wig and curses his girlish looks.

"I get you're a perfectionist and all Vlad… but seriously… a thong?"- whispered the boy as he raises his skirt showing his rear.

"I wasn't expecting you to actually wear it."- replied Vlad with a smirk.

Danny blinks a couple before asking if he could put on his normal underwear while stretching out his already too short skirt, his wish didn't come true as Vlad told him he was already late and needed to hurry up.

"Remember little badger, don't stop for anything, just head straight to the suite. Remember what to do after you're done?"- ordered Vlad with a voice colder than the weather.

"Yes, Vlad. To send you a pager after I'm done with the guy."- replied the boy as he shows the small device on his hand.

"Don't forget to wait for exactly ten minutes after you sent the pager"- added Vlad as he got in the car.

Danny turns his attention towards the street and walks to the Grand Amity Hotel with a scowl drew on his face as he didn't get the chance to trade his uncomfortable underwear. With clumsy steps, he hurries across the street while putting on a pair of very big shades. Vlad couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to the boy as he did his best to imitate a female pace even bending his arms to get himself into character.

(XXXXX)

Upon coming closer to the hotel Danny spotted a doorman who bows down at his sight nearly kissing the floor, the boy barely whispered a simple "Thank you" as he walks inside the grand hall though as he enters the skirt decides to run up his legs forcing him to readjust it.

The grandeur of the hotel was such that Danny stops for a brief moment as he looks over to the shining chandelier hanging above and the pristine red carpet under his heels, both eyes dart over to the reception which was large and apparently made with the finest wood. The boy broke out of his daze fearing his attires would catch someone's gaze.

Danny hastily moves over to the elevator and pressing the top floor button upon entry, though before the doors could close a married couple dress in formal clothes walk inside with their daughter who was around the same age as Danny.

The fear of being exposed to the family who had just enter forced Danny to move his face closer to the corner hoping they wouldn't make out his gender and have them call for hotel security as transvestism was considered a crime in Amity.

Danny tried to concentrate at the task at hand but soon found himself staring out the elevator window, from there he could see the whole city expanding before his very eyes. But the couple began talking which broke his concentration though not enough to move his head towards any of them.

The girl reclines over the window as she pulls out a book from her purse letting Danny take a small glimpse of her as he wonders how hard the glass is, or if she's just too brave. Danny was sure the girl was around his own age but seeing her long black coat with bat stamps made him wonder why Vlad didn't let him wear one as it would have been easier to conceal his gender.

"Please try to smile a little Samantha. It's your uncle's wedding party after all."- said the woman to her daughter.

"You know I hate these shallow parties and call me Sam."- replied the girl sternly without ever taking her eyes off the book.

A second couple walked in pushing the first couple and their daughter to the side, after ascending a few more floors Sam began to complain about the heat and took off her coat, her mother scoffs as she comments about buying her a beautiful pink lace dress. Danny couldn't help but turn around to better see the girl and what her mother dislikes so much about her dress.

It was a skin-tight leather dress with an open back and no shoulders, though the dress was slightly longer than what Danny was wearing which made him feel less out of place. His eyes move to her face as he notices the bob style haircut she was sporting along with dark makeup and bright purple lipstick which made her look rather pale.

"What…?"- said Sam as she took notice of Danny looking at her.

"… Nothing…"- Whispered the boy as he returns his gaze to the window.

Sam glues her eyes over Danny as he could feel her judgmental gaze running up and down his entire body while he forces to look outside the window pretending not to notice her and her accusing glares, after a few minutes the sound of the elevator bell announcing her floor rang. All within excepting Danny left the elevator, though from the window's reflection he could still see the girl looking at him until the door close.

"At least I'm not the only dress like a whore." – whispered Danny taunting the girl.

It made him feel at ease to know that at least he was dress in such fashion due to work and not because he felt like a whore, Danny was sure to a certain degree this Sam would end up in someone's bed by the end of the night, perhaps even in this particular hotel which didn't seem to question half-naked kids walking around.

(XXXXX)

Even so, Danny couldn't shake off the feeling of being discovered by the gothic girl and her family but remained motionless until once more the elevator bell rang announcing the top floor, the boy shook off the strange feeling as the door opens revealing a long hallway, it was long and decorated with expensive paintings and plants.

Once outside he quickly took notice of a large man in the hallway to the left as he was busy chatting with a hotel maid while standing near a door which had the sign "Staff Only" written on, though neither of them gave him a sideways glance.

As he paces his way towards the end of the hallway, he could see two men guarding the door at the end, there was a bald man sitting on a chair reading a magazine while a second who sported an army haircut was leaning against the wall reading a magazine.

The sounds of laughter and music came through the doors from the rooms in the middle of the hallway, most were female but could make out some male voices mix in as well, it was then that he caught the attention of the guards.

His short skirt constantly ran up his legs which made him walk slower than normally more out of shame then discomfort. Slowly and carefully Danny made his way towards the men ignoring the music and laughter from the nearby rooms, before getting closer to the door, he was abruptly stopped by the tall bald man dressed in a black suit.

"The fuck you want bitch?"- asked the guard in a rude tone.

The man was much taller than Danny was as he could barely reach below his chest. Putting on his best smile Danny looks over to the bald bodyguard who glares him down as the second guard just looks quietly with his hand inside the jacket clearly not protecting his radio.

"Mister Stefano sent for me." – said Danny faking a female voice while performing a curtsy that made him blush even more.

Both men look at each other for a brief moment before the bald guard pulls out his radio, Danny could hear him talk to someone on the other side about his arrival, the boy couldn't help but feel uneasy as the second guard ogle him even trying to take a peek under his short skirt.

A few seconds later a large fat man opens the door letting out the foul smell of cigar and alcohol, his massive hairy belly covered most of the entrance. Danny could feel his disgusting gaze going over his entire body.

"You're late but since you're this cute I can let it slide."- said the fat man with a creepy grim as he lifts Danny's chin. "Where're the other girls?"- he suddenly asked.

"I don't know, boss send me only…"- whispered the boy as he averts his eyes.

The large man took a step back to better look at Danny's petite figure almost savoring at the sight before him. It made Danny extremely uncomfortable to be ogle for a second time while wearing female clothes that even the girls from his school would think twice about wearing.

"No matter, I'll talk with them later. Stefano will love you girl, come on in"- said the fat man as he puts his arm around Danny's slender shoulder.

"Shouldn't we at least pat her down Mister Tony?"- asked the guard with the army haircut.

"Please, what's she gonna hide in there." Replied the fat man.

The moment Danny enters the room his nose is assaulted by the foul stench of cigar and booze, the room in itself was easily three times his own apartment, completed with its own living room just a few steps from entering, a diner where he could see several men gather at and a hallway past the minibar.

Upon entering the living room, he instantly notices two women wearing nothing more than a thong and high heels while they rummage hotel's minibar for more booze and snacks, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know their large breast and amble butts were the results of plastic surgery.

Turning his gaze back to the living room Danny saw an insanely large television showing yet another news bulletin though this time about the octopus monster, the only source of actual entertainment came from the loud music booming in the jukebox.

Feeling the large greasy hand of Tony as he led him deeper into the suite, Danny saw the dinner table filled with empty beer bottles and some white dust scattered around but more importantly a second room to the right where a trio of men and five women similarly dress as the previous was playing at a billiard table.

"Stefano my boy. I ain't into kids but after what you did for us, I got you this pretty little present just for you."- said the fat man as he pointed over to Danny.

"Oh, Tony you shouldn't have."- said Stefano in a sing-along voice.

Danny saw the man approach him in his neat and expensive designer suit and imported shoes, but deep-down Danny knew he was nothing more than mere scum. The boy grins his teeth and fakes a smile as Stefano turns him around lifting his skirt to better show his friends his gift.

"No panties? What a naughty girl you are."- added Stefano as the others laugh out loud.

Danny clenches his teeth once more as he felt a large greasy hand over his butt as he heard the rest of the men sing Stefano's praises, saying how good he did by putting Ivanov behind bars. Danny knew the name by heart as the man was a well-known criminal.

There was a time Ivanov used to control all of East Town underground, there was no illegal business that wasn't run by him and his crew but in the last couple of years a series of mistakes took him down which the district attorney Stefano Russi took full advantage of.

"I can't wait to unwrap this cutie pie."- Said Stefano dragging Danny down a small hallway leading to the bedroom.

Stefano stumbles on his feet a couple of times while Danny follows close behind avoiding the empty beer bottles on the floor or the liquids spilled on the floor. Before him was a wooden door that Danny knew was worth more than anything he currently owns.

"This is it… oh, wrong door!"- suddenly said Stefano as he opens the door to the left of the small hallway.

Danny's eyes open wide while Stefano struggles to get the doorknob, Danny went silent as he saw a couple having casual sex on the bed, the woman was on her back with her legs dangling on the air as she moans loudly in rhythm to the bed's squeaking.

Her maid uniform didn't go unnoticed by Danny as he saw it crumpled up on the floor near the bed, it made him wonder why would that man take a maid when there were several plastic bimbos outside willing to do the same.

Stefano closes the door after apologizing to his friend though the man hardly took notice of them, as he pulls Danny by the arm to another door where he could hear the tub filling up along the voices of a man and woman.

Once again, he's pulled by the arm to the last room in the hallway, it surprised Danny a lot to know Stefano could get so turn around in a hallway no longer than four meters long and with just three doors, but it didn't matter so long they were alone.

"Now this is us"- added Stefano as he opens the door to his room.

(XXXXX)

The room was splendid, to say the least, a huge bed in the middle with fine silk sheets, two large windows the right giving the view of Amity Park. A vintage closet along with an expensive-looking desk to the left side of the room.

Danny gently pushes Stefano away as he invites the man to lay on the bed and get ready, with a creepy glee he obeys the command and jumps over the king-size bed undoing his shirts. Danny, on the other hand, puts the purse over the large desk and turns around with both arms behind.

"Come on baby, daddy's waiting."- said Stefano as he shot a sinister smile.

Slowly Danny crawls over the bed making Stefano drool no different from a dog, he could feel Danny's weight as he sat upon his crotch but notice something wasn't right with the girl. A small but still distinguishable bump touch him.

"What the hell?"- said Stefano clearly disgusted with Danny.

Before he could throw the transvestite teenager to the side, he felt something else pressed though now against his throat. Taking a deep gulp and using his vast imagination Stefano knew it was a blade the boy had in his hand.

"Say good night" whispered Danny to his ear.

With a single yet swift movement from the blade, Stefano's throat began spilling blood over Danny's face though the boy didn't seem to mind in the least as he casually got off the bed while Stefano tried to stop the bleeding, adrenaline rush in but was not enough for him to call for help.

Stefano knew the Russian mafia, though small would retaliate somehow after putting their boss Ivanov behind bars, but didn't think they would be able to do anything in reality. Ironically, he did search for the help of his brother in law Thomas Mancini, a made-man for the only Italian mafia of Amity park, the Arcuri Family.

District attorney Stefano Russi was corrupt to the bone but did his best to keep the organized crime as low as possible, though the Arcuri gave him a healthy "donation" every now and again so he could look elsewhere, they were especially splendid once he developed a hardon for thrashing Ivanov's organization.

Stefano knew he was playing with fire but never once did it cross his mind that his taste for too young girls would be the cause of his fall, sure enough if the media ever caught wind of his nocturnal activities it would clearly end his career.

Though he had Thomas or Tommy given the familiarity due to him being wedded to Stefano's younger sister, to get rid of any noisy reporters, and yet from all the people who could bring him damnation, it was a mere little boy dress in drag. The man wonders if the boy was sent by Ivanov's people or was it a more personal vendetta.

The human body is far more resistant than what the movies lead Stefano to believe as it had been nearly twenty seconds since the slash took place, his body felt heavy and both arms were starting to feel numb, worse yet was the cold embracing his body.

As his sight darkens, he notices the boy cleaning his face in the mirror with the hotel towel, his behavior was almost too casual to be considered normal, but he would never know who sent the kid or why. Danny turns his attention to the dead man and with a few quick thumb movements, he informed Vlad about the man's passing.

With a deep sigh, Danny moves his gaze from the deceased to the window as he knew he could easily escape via the window despite being on the twentieth floor, all he had to do was climb one single floor and break into any room, and finally head to the nearest elevator. No one would know for hours about Stefano's death and by then Danny would be long gone, but Vlad had other plans.

Danny owes Vlad a depth of gratitude as it was because of him that he escaped the streets and avoided wearing these clothes for what they were meant. Danny sat on the bed as he waited for the ten minutes to pass by.

From what Danny knew, Vlad was fresh out of the boat from a placed call the Soviet Union of Socialist Republics, it was quite the mouthful and for a reason, he still couldn't understand it was forbidden for him to say Vlad came from such a place.

The man had told him to put his unique skills to better use, Vlad jump over the first opportunity to cement his place within the organization once word of Ivanov's arrest was known among the group after one of the "Derzhatel" or bookkeeper couldn't keep his mouth shut.

The derzhatel had a liking for easy women and brag about holding all the accounts of the newly arrived soviet mobsters, had he held a little more common sense their boss would still be free and all their operations intact.

Little did the bookie know the prostitute worked for Arcuri Family's made-man Tony Mancini and didn't doubt a single second to take such information to him. Though her data was invaluable, the convicting evidence came from an undercover agent working for Stefano.

It didn't take too long for Ivanov's people to trace the leak straight to the bookie who ended up scattered across town, Vlad knew an opportunity when he saw one and so offer himself and his "nephew" to help get revenge on Stefano and the Arcuri family.

Ivanov's brother and second in command Andrei knew Vlad was a former soldier in the red army and so knew the man could fight but given the situation, they were in couldn't afford to send a team or provide much in terms of weapons. Yet Vlad assured him he was more than capable of killing both Stefano and Tony.

Andrei also knew Vlad Masters was greedy and wanted to climb the ladders of the organization, the man had proven constantly his worth by carrying out several hits for Ivanov in the short year he had served the corporation, even his nephew Danny whom no one had seen yet prove quite useful in intel gathering.

Danny produced two .38 snub-nose revolvers from his purse, the boy hopes they were enough to fight off all of the mobsters. Strapping the purse around his hips to make sure the additional bullets were at hand; he headed over the door and pressed his head on the wood while waiting for the moment to attack.

"Really not my style"- whispered Danny as he steps out into the corridor once the ten minutes were up.

Faint gunfire alerted the men around the living who promptly tossed the billiard table towards the main entrance as random bullets broke the wooden wall, in an effort to protect the entrance they use the minibar's fridge to block the door. The men in both the bedroom and bathroom rushed out, one wearing unbuckled pants and the other naked both with their back to Danny.

The small caliber Danny chose for his main weapon demanded precise shooting and excellent marksmanship if he wanted to deal with the maximum amount of damage, therefore took out the men with one single bullet to the back of each of their heads.

Even after detonating his firearms none of the men in the living room care to turn towards the hallway in which Danny stood as they were much too busy shooting through the wooden door at unseen assailants, though very few bullets actually rush in.

The boy's gaze stops him from advancing towards the living room upon catching the sight of a young naked woman trembling in the bathroom's jacuzzi as if it were able to protect her from the burning bullets.

Vlad had told him several times to the point of annoyance how their kind had no code of honor, which meant that unlike the movies he so loves, there was no such rule as "no women, no children." Even if Danny dislikes the idea, he still scattered her brains over the wall with a single shot letting her dive into the warm waters.

Upon returning his attention to the hallway out came the maid from the bedroom clutching her uniform within her arms in sheer fear, not knowing what to do or where to go. It was only after Danny shot the woman in the back that a couple of armed mobsters took notice of him and more importantly of his weapons.

"The whore's with them!"- screamed one of the men who oddly wasn't armed only to have his brains scrambled by one of Danny's bullets.

Tony understood what the "girl's" presence and her weapons meant, his brother in law was now dead and she came to finished the job. It was a matter of time before the police arrived and perhaps could bribe his way out of prison as it wouldn't be the first time.

The fat man ran up to the corner of the room where he left a briefcase which in return contain a sawn-off double-barrel shotgun, Tony was just in time to see how three of his men were shot in the head by the girl who was nowhere to be seen by now.

"Come here you little bitch!"- screamed the mafia made-man.

One more of his men suddenly clutch to his throat as blood gushes out, the man tries his very best to stop the bleeding. It was impossible for the girl to have sliced his neck as she was supposed to be in the hallway, yet Tony had lost sight of her.

Two more had their heads blown off though the gunshots came from the opposite side of the living room, just in front of the hallway where the television rested, Tony's heart nearly stopped as he could see the translucid silhouette of the girl thanks to the television's glow.

It was possible that fear was making him see things that weren't there, yet it was far from his first gunfight but it was the first he met with something he could only describe as diabolical, for his men fire upon the translucid figure having none of their bullets harm the creature.

His men enter into a state of panic as they fire in every direction, it was nothing short of a miracle Tony wasn't shot by his men. One by one they were shot or slice down by this petite yet invisible little monster who didn't seem to care if his victims were men or women.

"It's a fucking ghost!"- Yelped the last thug.

Starving glowing green eyes gaze upon him like a hungry wolf ready to feast on a lonely rabbit. The man shot his last round but the bullet impacted on the wall behind as if the translucid creature didn't even exist as the gunfire outside cease.

"Please…"- whimpered the man only to have his throat slashed wide open.

Not feeling like becoming the next target of this abomination, Thomas unloaded his shotgun on the ghost. The billiard blew in pieces as the slugs tore through it like paper but the beast continues moving, a second blast came upon and this time the creature faded.

It was still too soon to celebrate as there are more killers outside, as the shells from his shotgun exit the barrels, he felt a hot piece of metal pressing under his chin. The sight before him was near impossible for the petite girl materialized out of thin air.

"Whatever they're paying you. I can double it… triple it."- said Tony begging for his life.

The fierce mobster fell to his knees in a vain attempt to quell the abomination's wrath, he had seen the beasts from the sewers but never had he even imagine something so diabolical and wicked existed. The gun barrel pressed against his forehead letting him know there was no talking his way out.

Even if by some miracle he did convincer her to let him go he still had to deal with the killers outside. His head cracks as Danny's bullet pierce through without stopping, letting his lifeless body fall to the ground with a loud thud.

More automatic gunfire could be heard coming from outside the suite, using nothing more than his intuition Danny determine the gunfire was coming from the room to the left. With a deep breath and much concentration, he pressed his hands on the wall.

Gently and slowly he passed through the wall as if it were made of thin air, the men in the living room had barricaded themselves as the random and sporadic bullets rush in. None of them noticed Danny as he one by one took them out with his .38 revolver.

"I got them all!"- screamed Danny once Vlad stops firing to reload his weapon.

A few seconds later a man wearing a skull mask kicked the door wide open, he swung his submachine gun to both sides before entering the room and walking over to a smiling Danny who promptly told him about having murdered the D.A and the mafia made-man.

"I knew I could count on you, babe. Let's get out of here."- ordered Vlad.

(XXXX)

The hallway was covered in holes and blood, even though the shootout lasted less than ten minutes mostly thanks to Danny, there were nonetheless dozens of dead men, upon crossing in front of the last suite Danny was given the grand sight of several dead men lying over the buffet table.

Danny knew they couldn't leave the same way he came in, but upon turning around the corner Danny saw the same couple when exiting the elevator laying on the floor with large lashes on their necks, rather than taking the elevators they use the stairs as to avoid getting trap in the lift.

"Hurry up little badger, cops are almost here."- said Vlad once they enter into the ground floor hallway after a hard and tiresome descent.

The masked man leads the way as they enter the kitchen making the cooks run away for dear life upon seeing the armed killers. With a mighty kick, the kitchen backdoor was busted open, but as they exit a bullet passed deadly close to Danny's head.

The boy twist around and headshot the overeager hotel guard making his two coworkers run back to their office. The employee parking lot was behind the kitchen but it also serves as a loading bay for all the hotel goods as Danny noticed a couple of trucks.

Vlad had parked his getaway car at the far end of the parking lot near the metallic fence. The sounds of police sirens were getting louder and it made Danny wonder what took the cops so long to arrive, surely Amity P.D was lacking but it took nearly twenty minutes for the shooting to take place and the run down the stairs.

"Drop your weapons and let the hostage go!"- screamed a police officer as he came out of the back-kitchen door.

Four of his partners rush out and quickly scattered around the parking lot aiming their weapons at the masked men. It never crossed the head of any of the officers that Danny was part of the hit squad sent to kill Stefano and Thomas.

"Please help!"- teased the boy as Vlad used Danny as a human shield until they could get inside the car.

None of the officers dare open fire in fear of hitting the "hostage," Danny couldn't help but giggle at the police as Vlad drove out of the parking lot. Unfortunately, his glee ended the moment two patrol cars came rushing after them.

Vlad assured him the police wouldn't dare shoot since they thought Danny was a hostage, but that assumption was completely wrong as a bullet came rushing through the back window, forcing the boy to duck under the seat.

"Damn it! Danny take my grease gun and shoot those bastards"- ordered Vlad as Danny rushed to the backseat to better aim his weapon.

The policeman on the passenger seat fires his shotgun the moment he was close enough shattering part of the trunk, yet Danny's precise aim landed three bullets into his skull, it was then that the patrol car pulls away.

High town had wide streets that led Vlad to drive and dodge incoming cars with fair ease, even letting him take sharp turns easily making the police work unnecessarily hard as one patrol car crash head on to an incoming car.

Three more patrol cars join the chase but fire their revolvers while keeping their distance as they knew the great risk the grease gun presented. Vlad took yet another sharp turn and headed towards the dry river dividing High and East town respectively.

"Hold on to your butt!" – screamed Vlad as he detours straight towards the river.

The moment the car touches the dirt ground bullets started to sing near their ears. The police force was tired of the chase and very angry for the death of their peers, they had enough with the local thugs robbing shops and attacking the locals to have to chase two maniacs.

"Danny, get ready!"- ordered Vlad.

Pressing his left hand on the car's rooftop and seizing tightly to the seat with the right hand, Danny saw how Vlad rushes the car to thick iron bars that protected the sewers entrance. Vlad grins his teeth as they approach the bars at a deadly high speed.

The patrol car follows close behind but crashed the moment the car touches the iron bars even throwing one of the officers out the window, not even he could go beyond the thick bars. Soon several more squad cars rally at the bars and see Vlad's car light disappear in the dark.

(XXXXX)

Danny looks behind through the back window as he sees the police light fade in the distance, they were, for now, home free. Feeling much, more relax and at ease, the boy sat down after putting the safety on his rifle.

Vlad suddenly slams the breaks causing the boy to go flying to the front of the car, Vlad briefly stares at Danny slightly which made him feel slightly uneasy as his feet dangle up in the air with his privates expose to the man.

Despite Vlad's quick reaction, it wasn't quick enough as the car end up stuck in an abnormal amount of cobweb which covers the entirety of the tunnel, so thick not even a high-speed car could go through, with a deep sigh he turns over to his young companion who was struggling to set himself right.

"You ok, little badger?"- asked Vlad as he opens the door to give Danny some room and better examine the situation.

"Yeah… but I doubt I'll be able to do that again in a while."- Replied Danny as he too follows up.

Danny couldn't give credit to what his eyes lay witness upon, unlike regular spider webs this was as thick as his own finger. Neither of them wanted to meet with the abomination which made such an unnatural web.

"You did good."- suddenly said Vlad as he patted Danny's butt.

Though before he could complain about the impropriate touching, Vlad orders him to take off his clothes and though initially wanted to complain about, he noticed Vlad was busy pouring gasoline over the car which reminded him of the need to dispose of all possible evidence that could lead back to them.

"The wig too"- ordered the man as he tossed his own mask into the fire.

Warm flames embrace Danny's petite body as he threw the heavy wig unto the burning car letting the cobwebs ignite as well. Among the sounds of the web and car burning away, he could also hear the sounds of Vlad disarming the M3 Greaser gun and hiding the pieces into a bag.

Thanks to Stefano's push for harder gun control laws which ironically help the Italian mafia have a stronger hold on the city as the acquisition of large firearms was now not only difficult but expensive force Vlad to take all the weapons and ammunition with them, even Danny kept his pistol well-guarded in his purse.

Upon turning back towards his ally, Vlad threw a bag at his feet which contents were his clothing. The white-haired man had taken notice of Danny's lack of modesty as he didn't seem to mind being naked in a cold sewer tunnel or changing clothes in front of him.

To that matter the boy didn't seem to show any sort of goosebumps despite the dampness of the tunnel, not even the cold winds seem to faze him in the least, yet Vlad knew the boy was cold given the frozen air which came out from his mouth.

"For a moment there I thought you were gonna make me walk home naked"- teased Danny as he held his white polo white much as a girl would do when covering their breast.

"I won't lie, it did cross my mind for a moment there. After all, you got a nice bubble butt."- remarked Vlad with a smirk to which Danny replied with his own.

Vlad's military training had gotten him out of several near-death situations back in the Union but he knew what he and Danny just did was impossible to achieve by just one former soldier and a fourteen-year-old boy.

Which guarantee his place in Ivanov's Corporation, he knew that having Danny by his side he was invincible. The boy possessed unimaginable power and skills worthy only of the comic strips, not even the heinous monstrosities roaming the sewers had.

Amity Park's sewer system was just as complex as the city itself with thousands of miles of tunnels stretching out to every inch of the city, it would take a while for the local police to pinpoint the exact place they came out from.

Vlad was sure the giant spiderweb would provide some help but didn't want to stay around to personally thank the creature for its uncalled assistance more out of fear of becoming its late-night dinner. Despite the cold of the sewer Danny was more bothered by the stench of human waste in the small river next to the tunnel.

Though it took a few minutes of running for them to reach their destiny, a manhole leading to an alley near a more or less decent part of Rat Town. Upon exiting the sewers, the cold winds pushed Danny slightly back as he adjusted his coat. Down the alley waited for them a literal taxi though it had no company name or serial number, just the word taxi.

Upon coming closer the cabby honks his horn only once and judging by Vlad's reaction Danny knew the driver was a friend or at least an acquaintance of the older man, cone close enough to the taxi both could see the driver.

The motorist was a bulky and muscular man with green hair styled in a mohawk haircut which draws out to Danny's attention as he enters the vehicle, but the sounds of police sirens in the distance made him break the stare as he turns his attention away from the man.

"Didn't think you make it… who's the chick?"- questioned the driver as both Vlad and Danny climb inside.

"Name's Danny… and I'm not a girl"-replied the boy as he stares at the green color Mohawk his driver sported.

"Could 've fooled me with that makeup. Call me Skulker welp… let's get out of here before the cops close the city." -said the man as he speeds his car away.

Under the deafening sound of police sirens, the taxi snake it way back into the lesser parts of Rat Town narrowly avoiding the constant police control checkpoints they started putting every few blocks in an attempt to stop the assassins.

The short-wave radio in the taxi alerted the police patrols as well as the passengers in Skulker's taxi about the search for two individuals; a tall male with an unknown description and a smaller female with long blonde hair, both heavily armed.

It was unsure if their miraculous escape was due to the police's lack of information or fear of treading the sewers infested with bizarre abominations only the bravest dare to challenge. Whatever the reason all three made it out.

Danny finally relaxes as he saw Skulker entering into the parking lot of a roadside motel on the edge of Rat town, the man parks in front of the corner room. Vlad was the first to exit the car as he adjusted the bag with the M3 around his shoulder.

"Hourly rates… XXX movies… bitch-in"- said Danny.

"You're too young for that shit"- added Vlad as he and Skulker discreetly peel off the word taxi off the car.

(XXXXX)

The room couldn't even begin to compare to the suite at Grand Amity hotel, but it had one bed and television along with a bathroom. Danny waltz straight to the television as Vlad tossed his bag over the bed and Skulker sat on a chair placed against the wall.

"We'll stay here until things cool down and leave in the morning, this is from the boss. You two did good, that was some red army shit you pull off"- said Skulker as he handed them a couple of envelopes.

Vlad gave out a sigh of relief as he took off his jacket and tossed it on the floor, if it weren't for Danny then it would have been completely impossible to carry out this job. The sudden sound of police sirens made the trio to turn over to the window.

"False alarm"- said Skulker as he took a peek out the window.

Danny's grumbling stomach broke the overly serious tone the room had taken, both adults started to laugh as Vlad commented on Danny still being a growing boy and needed dinner. This task fell upon Skulker though as he opens the door and turns around asking what they wanted.

"Pizza with everything"- said Danny.

Vlad noticed Skulker had his mouth ajar making him turn over to where he was watching, even Vlad blush as he saw Danny casually undressing while saying he reeks of sweat and blood, both men couldn't help but watch him as he heads into the bathroom.

"Your boy is a real fox"- remarked Skulker before leaving.

To be continued.


	2. A Friend in Need

The Phantom

Chapter Two: A friend in need

.

The sounds of alarms echo throughout the hallways of an underground facility in which a young boy runs desperately for his life dodging incoming bullets from men clad in white armor, the boy turns around to briefly see the skulls drawn on their helmets.

With a shivering heart, the boy flees around the corner as more bullets fly near his head crashing on the corner and wall. The loud and heavy footsteps echo through the hallway but quickly drown within the deafening sounds of the alarm.

"Don't shoot you, idiots, I want him alive!"- ordered a male voice.

The cold floor sting on his bare feet as he ran down the hallway but the boy bites down on the pain as his freedom was more important though this would be gain only after crossing a line of armed men standing in front of the main door, the boy can't help but look at the rifles aiming at him.

Before him was a tall woman dressed in a strange skin-tight blue overall with a long white doctor coat looking straight at him with unflinching eyes behind red goggles, behind this "doctor" stood several armed men in their equally strange white armors.

"Now tell me Daniel, where exactly are you going?" questioned the woman.

Mere seconds later the chasing group caught up blocked off his escape route as a large and imposing man in an orange overall activates a very powerful electric rod which lets electric rays be seen, the boy knew he was trapped. The cold breeze ran up his nude body as he wonders what course of action to take, there was no way he was going back to the cell, the boy closes his eyes and gets ready for the worse.

Danny's shoulder was suddenly moved sideways forcing him to open his eyes only to see Vlad standing next to him which made him feel so relax and safe, it was then that he noticed the sun had come up and was shining brightly.

"What time is it?"- questioned the boy as he got from the bed.

"Ten in the morning… get dressed for crying out loud"- said Skulker as he threw Danny a jacket.

The lack of modesty by Danny's part bothered Skulker greatly though Vlad was getting used to it by now. The man with strange green hair turns over to Vlad who was watching the news on the television and asks if all the lights were turned on in his nephew's head.

It was by no means normal for a boy his age to go to sleep naked while sharing a room with his uncle and a man he didn't know anything about in a roadside motel, though of course, killing a bunch of people and escaping the police wasn't normal either.

"He's fine… but he can get a little too comfortable sometimes"- said Vlad.

Skulker shifted his attention from Vlad straight to the television as the news reporter talks about the incident the previous night, the hit Danny and Vlad did at Grand Amity hotel took all the attention away from the octopus's monster and other minor crimes.

"During a celebration for having stopped the criminal enterprise lead by Rudolf Ivanov, district attorney Stefano Mancini and several prominent members of Amity court of justice along personal friends were cowardly murdered by an unknown assassin."- said the reporter.

"Cowardly? Those motherfuckers had guns and what about that Tony guy…?"- asked Danny incredulous to the news as he stood between Vlad and Skulker.

Vlad knew there was no way the police would let the local reporters give out all the truth which included but was not limited to the fact Stefano was a pedophile who used his connections with the Arcuri crime family to gain access to underage girls and was horribly corrupt taking large amounts of cash from criminals.

It was only thanks to Andrei's informants that they found out about Stefano's particular taste in girls which grant them the chance to send in Danny disguise as a prostitute after making sure the real hooker and her pimp took a long dirt nap.

There was no doubt the police would be knocking down many doors and people would be indiscriminately arrested for the murder of Stefano, even now the sirens roar in the distance but Vlad and Skulker both knew they couldn't stay in the motel for too long.

So far, no official statement had been given about the assassins, the reason as to why they murder Stefano and his coworkers nor their physical descriptions which help Danny blend in the crowds though Vlad was nonetheless still worried.

"Come on guys, city's close so it's for the best if you two lay low at your house… hey welp, act innocent."- said Skulker as he flips off the television.

"Can we at least get some breakfast?"- asked Danny stretching his arms.

"I'll buy a whole fucking tower of pancakes if you put on some fucking clothes"- demanded Skulker as he walks over to the door while Vlad couldn't stop himself from laughing loudly.

The moment the door was open a strong cold breeze hug Danny though much to Skulker's surprise didn't faze the boy in the least. As far as Skulker's knowledge when the boy grew up in Moscow along with Vlad hence had a much higher tolerance for cold.

(XXXX)

Due to the police constantly raiding any business with some degree of criminal connections made Andrei sent Vlad out of Amity, partly to keep him out of the radar until things cool down but also to have him settle new deals for upcoming business.

Danny was left behind much to his dislike but due to his age, the police wouldn't consider him a suspect even if someone mention having seen him. Their disguises made it very hard for anyone to make them out.

The streets were pack with police patrols and roadblocks but little by little this had been removed leaving more space to walk, yet Danny couldn't care in the less for the police activity. The boy was much more concerned with his dark skin friend who had gone missing.

Danny knew it had something to do with the weed Tucker had been selling lately, his sudden absence truly bothered him as young black men dying in the streets hardly ever made the news especially with the police focusing their whole attention to the search of Stefano's killers.

Despite his well-known friendship with Tucker no one in the black community aided Danny in his inquiries about the boy's whereabouts, most either ignore him altogether or even challenge to a fight for asking too much.

It was rather inconvenient to not have the slightest idea as to where his best and only friend in Casper High lives, the knowledge about Tucker's house came from a rather unsavory place, the school records office.

"Student Tucker Foley? Yeah, he's been absent since Monday"- said a goofy-looking boy with bucktooth and thick glasses.

"I'm aware of that dork. Where in fuck does he live at?"- asked Danny already tired of beating the bushes.

The boy was fearful to find out Tucker was a John doe in the city morgue result of pointless gang violence or the victim of the many monsters which lurk in the dark. Danny wanted to know if perhaps Tucker's endeavors on becoming a drug lord came to bite in the ass.

"Easy man, here's the damn address ya funky queer!" yelled back the boy as he tossed him a piece of paper.

"Don't call me that you four-eye prick". Said Danny as he took the paper and stormed out.

"The name's Poindexter bitch!"- challenge the glasses-wearing boy.

Danny didn't mind skipping school if it means finding out what happened to Tucker, though hardly any teacher would care if he was absent. Yet Danny was absolutely sure Lancer would whip him with his belt the following day for his inexcusable absence.

With grave concern on his face Danny took a bus to the heart of Rat Town into a place dreaded and fear to its notorious violence which earn it the name of "Devil's Diner," a place far more infested with gang violence, poverty and crime than in his own neighborhood.

The first thing Danny saw upon arriving was the remains of several burns down buildings scattered across the streets among abandon cars, this particular part of town had been the victim of arson throughout the years leaving dozens of people homeless which now floated the streets.

Half of Casper High student body unbelievably came from Devil Diner though unsurprisingly no one from High Town attended, which was in part great reason to their violence and reckless behavior among the students.

The road leading to Tucker's home was infested with junkies and abandon houses. Danny took a look at the house number and compare it to the one written on the paper, the boy couldn't help but frown at the single-story house.

Danny gaze upon the dry out garden and the yellow paint which was peeling off the walls, to the right just next to an empty garage was doghouse but no such animal anywhere to be seen, though there was an old fat black lady sitting next to the porch on rocking chair.

"What you want, boy"- said the woman with a raspy voice possible the result of years of tobacco abuse.

"Ummm, Good morning is comra… shit I mean is Tucker home?"- Danny corrected himself as fast as he could.

The boy was often told to avoid using such a word in public though it was constantly said among Vlad's friends and coworkers, Danny knew the word "comrade" wasn't by any means a foul word or insulting but people still took certain offense by it.

"You ain't from around here"- stated the old woman.

It was the first time Danny ever came to Devils Diner and by the way, he stares at the homeless and the abandon houses made him seem like a tourist in a developing country, though deep down, he also knew it had something to do with skin color which bothers him greatly.

"No ma'am, I'm not"- casually replied the boy.

"I figured as much, you got manners. That boy might learn something from ya." Added the old woman as she nodded him inside.

Danny thank the old woman for letting him enter into her home, as the boy crosses the door, he could feel a certain uneasiness hidden behind her warm granny smile. The moment Danny enter the house he noticed the temperature was the same as the outside, this, of course, was thanks to lack of a heater or a fireplace.

To his right was what he could only assume was a living room judging by the old and stain couch standing in front of an old television probably from the late 50s, turning his head over to the left was a small kitchen in which the sink was overflowing with dishes and pots, even the small wooden table had used dishes all over.

The floor had several pieces of clothing scattered around which included underwear, both female and male. Empty beer cans and some delivery food packages with leftovers rotting away made a colorful yet smelly path down the hallway which held a total of four doors.

Walking past the first door, Danny noticed the bathroom brimming with heavily used hygiene products and a bathtub which by the looks of it was also use for cloth washing, the following room was something of a broom closet.

Danny could assume the other two rooms were the bedrooms, one for granny and the other of Tucker. The dark skin boy was as expected at the last door to the left reading a comic book on a bunkbed, upon entering one could see several posters of popular musicians and oddly enough several beauty products.

(XXXXX)

With an unexplainable relief, Danny saw his best friend reading a comic book on the top bed which meant he wasn't a corpse at the city morgue, as Danny creep into the room he notices a makeup set on a beauty table which he considers strange for a boy to have despite his recent ventures into crossdressing.

"I don't think this shade suits ya Tucker"- teased Danny as he held a pink blush in his hand.

"That's my moms, leave it be"- said Tucker as he climbs down from the top bed.

The room was shared with his mother which explain not only the beauty products but also the female clothing on the closet and scattered around the floor. Danny was unsure it was normal to have her underwear mix in with his own but given the fact he lived with Vlad only occasionally meant he wasn't sure.

His amusement vanished in an instant upon seeing Tucker's black eye and swollen cheek, the raven-haired boy couldn't help but walk over to Tucker demanding to know who beat him black and green though the answer was obvious.

"You know man, shit happens"- it was clear Tucker didn't want to talk about it.

Yet Danny proved to be very persuasive and eventually learns that Tucker was beating by a group of hippies he stole the marihuana from. Danny knew this result was unavoidable but at the very least it was over or so he thought.

"Danny-man, I'm in deep shit… this hippie fuck wants me to pay him back the Mary I sold."- said Tucker.

"Take a chill pill and pay the funky prick"- replied Danny crossing his arms.

It wasn't as easy as Danny put it out to be as the weed-smoking hippie demanded a compensation of three thousand dollars which made Danny choke on his own saliva, that was the exact amount he made for killing more than a dozen people just a week prior.

"That motherfucking cheese weasel. That shit ain't worth that"- proclaimed Danny in frustration.

Though Danny hadn't the slightest idea of the ongoing price for Marijuana, he was sure a mere kilo of weed was remotely worth that amount as it was a dime a dozen, every hippie and their mother had their own stash. There were rumors of a new product named "Cocaine" which the dealers were imposing into the markets that were worth tenfold

Tucker had already agreed to pay up mostly encourage to do so thanks to the beating he was getting at the moment, worse yet was the fact they left him at his own door, therefore, they knew where he lives and constantly threaten him by driving in front of his house during the evening.

Mrs. Foley was unaware of the mess her son was mix in as the boy convinced her some thugs roughed him up in the school bathrooms, this wasn't uncommon at Casper high as more than one black boy had been attacked by jocks and gang members for all kinds of trivial matters.

"Listen, Tucker, I can talk to my uncle once he comes back from his business trip and lends you the cash"- said Danny clearly not intending to tell Vlad about this and using his own money to help his friend out.

The boy had the power to murder a mere tree-hugging hippie but Vlad explicitly told him not to attract any unnecessary attention during his absence as the police were already hot on their trail and the constant raids on local businesses were crippling their enterprise.

"Nah man, I need it by tomorrow besides I already got a gig all set up that's gonna leave a lot of bread."- said Tucker as Danny looks over to the poster of Ember McLain.

"Whatever it is… I'm in."- demanded Danny not willing to leave his only friend alone.

"Listen, a few nights ago I went to pick up my mums from her job and overheard some Panthers talking about how easy it's to break in someone's house over at High Town and I thought, I can do it."- added Tucker.

Danny couldn't even begin to fathom the ridiculous idea Tucker was laying before him, the boy not only wanted to break into a mansion at High Town but do so in "Persephone" one on the richest districts of Amity Park. There was no doubt that it held riches but the risk was just too great.

There would undoubtedly be a large police presence and two ghetto boys would stand out like sore thumbs, even so, Tucker was stubbornly proud and wouldn't back down from his plan nor wait until Vlad could lend him the money.

There was no way Danny could let Tucker break into that manor all by his lonesome, the boy may speak about becoming a hardcore criminal but under his skin, the boy was soft like a pancake and equally sweet.

(XXXXX)

Danny lay over his bed staring blankly to the ceiling, he couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for desiring the luxuries within Grand Amity Park hotel while resting on a soft bed as his best friend endure the cold of winter every night.

His eyes turn over to the heater in his room upon standing up from the bed. Despite his complaints, he was sure Tucker would give anything to live in an apartment such as this even if it meant to continue sharing a room with his mother.

The living room was as expected empty, Vlad rarely ever came to visit even though the apartment was under his fake name. The clock over the television told him it was nearly eight o'clock and so needed leave.

Neither of the boy's own bicycles and the trip to Persephone was particularly long, therefore both decided to meet at the subway station and from there make the journey. The first thing, Danny noticed upon descending the stairs was the gang graffiti on the walls and even the floor.

It was still earlier and wonder if Tucker would actually becoming, his plan was faulty and prone to disaster but even so, Danny was sure it would be easier than dealing with mobsters and corrupt city officials, hopefully, there wouldn't be a gunfight or dead people involved.

"I wonder why I'm friends with you… you only cause me trouble Tucker"- whispered the boy in front of the bathroom mirror while feeling his .38 revolver.

The bathroom was in far worse conditions than the subway in itself, there was graffiti over graffiti and phone numbers on the stalls offering xxx services which Danny knew were fake or to lure foolish men into a trap.

The station's bathroom door opens slowly making Danny put his hand inside the coat but relax once he saw Tucker made himself present, both already agree to break the law and so they brought their school bags though far emptier than normal, only a pair of ski masks and some gloves were inside all Danny's courtesy.

Danny turns his eyes all over the platform upon entering trying to determine if the trio sitting on the bench smoking was going to be a problem or the loner with the long coat, but none of them move. It didn't relax the boy in the least not even after staring at a poster announcing a movie for the local porn theater.

Upon entering the train, Danny saw much more graffiti scattered around though his attention was drawn more to the flyers on the floor. Most were advertisements for the brothels, the Black Panthers, or just speaking against the government, though one stood out the most.

"Wanna go to this circus Gothica later?"- asked Danny showing the flyer as they sat down.

"Man, these nutcases are coming back… no, this shit is old."- replied the boy.

Amity Park was brimming with gangs and organized crime but even they pale upon seeing Circus Gothica, an extremely violent gang whose theme after a circus though more notable was the colorful arsenal they used to attack police forces for sheer fun, or so according to Tucker.

The train conductor announces their stop making the duo walk out to a much cleaner station, there was still some graffiti and overflowing trash bins near the entrance but it was a much better sight than the station they got in.

Upon exiting the subway both boys remain with their mouths ajar, never had they seen such a place before. This was the second time Danny had come over to High Town and couldn't help but be impressed by it once again.

Tall glimmering buildings and clean streets made the scenery, not a single flyer to be seen or posters glue to the wall of any building. The difference between Rat town, East town and now High town was so vast it was like comparing the city dump with a paradise.

Not a single gang in sight or rude police abusing their authority with the common citizen, though much to Tucker's dislike there was hardly any black man walking the streets, even he was gawked like some strange animal by the locals.

The walk to their destination took nearly half an hour and Tucker was already whizzing for air as neither the buses or train reach into the rich district known as "Persephone." Danny, on the other hand, was still as fresh as a daisy.

"What house are we raiding"- asked Danny as he reclines on the wall.

Tucker smiles as he points over to the mansion he had chosen. From where they stood both boys could see the place was a three stories high mansion with a large garage next to a guardhouse at the main gate with a couple of guards and a Doberman on standby.

"Are you fucking with me?"- Danny said wanting to scream at his friend.

The place was a fortress, to say the least and perhaps without Tucker holding him back there was a possibility to break in without causing a ruckus, but Tucker was determined to this. His plan was simple at best, to go around the back and break the lock without sounding the alarm.

(XXXX)

It was obvious the back door was also guarded but at least there was no dog in sight and only one single guard at the booth. Danny brushes his fingers around his pocket to feel his swift blade, the very same he used to kill Stefano.

Danny knew he could throw blade straight to the guard's head right in between his eyes without the guy even knowing what happened, but killing manor guards would undoubtedly bring to much attention and Vlad would be pissed at him.

"Ok, we'll just wait until he's asleep and slip by"- said Tucker as he turns over to Danny.

"I got a better one, we climb over the fence"- added Danny as he was already sitting on top of the fence.

Tucker couldn't believe how fast Danny climb over the fence which was to the very least three meters high without making so much as a sound, Danny extended his hand as he told Tucker to hurry up before any patrol car or neighbor came their way.

It was even more surprising for Tucker to see how easily his friend could pull him up with one hand. For a brief moment, they ogle at the sight before their very eyes, a large pool easily reaching the forty meters in length and some fifteen meters wide.

"Fucking rich people."- muttered Tucker as he fell on the snowy grounds.

The pool was filled to the brim with crystal clear water, though some slight ice was forming on the top which made Danny questioned the need to keep it full under such cold temperatures, it wasn't like anyone would go swimming.

"Wasn't there a water shortage last week"- replied Danny as he recalls having no water for three days which meant he couldn't take a shower.

Tucker added soft complain about not having any water for the entire week which meant he and his family were forced to use the fire hydrant on the street, his anger grew upon seeing the clear water that filled the pool.

With soft and light steps both boys made their way past the guard straight to the patio. Danny saw a glass door which made him think who in their right mind would even consider using glass for a door as anyone could just a breakthrough.

"Keep an eye out, man while I open this shit up"- said Tucker as he pulled out his lockpick "kit" out of his backpack.

Danny felt pretty guilty for thinking his friend to be useless and complete deadweight despite this being his gig, while Tucker did his thing on the door Danny looks over to the greenhouse further down the backyard.

He was sure the family who owns such a mansion didn't need a greenhouse for feeding purposes, though before he could inquire any more, Tucker taps him on the shoulder explaining about already getting the door open.

Danny smiles long and wide as he didn't expect Tucker to actually open the door, but as they enter, the first room they saw was a kitchen. Danny was growing very tired about entering rooms which double the size of his entire apartment.

There were several devices on the kitchen counter which Danny hadn't the slightest idea what their purposes were for, but among all the strange devices, he found most odd to have a television inside the kitchen, yet under closer inspection, there was a handle on the screen and the device was hollow with a glass dish inside.

"Put your mask on"- Danny told his friend as he stole a cookie from the jar ignoring the bizarre device only rich snubs would buy.

The hallway was dark and void of human presence but Danny knew never to underestimate an "empty" hallway, guards could easily post behind one of the many statues or columns, though as he stuck his head out the door there was something in the corner next to the door which caught his attention.

It was a long metallic rectangular box which made Danny rather uneasy, the hallway was too dark to make out any distinguishable features on the object but his instincts told him it was for the best to avoid it at all cost.

The boys glue themselves to the wall as they carefully and quietly made their way into the first room to the left, as expected they enter the dining room. The table was so long it could easily sit over twenty people, many statues and plants were neatly scattered around the room.

Danny couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched by the statues which only made him haste his steps to the door, there was nothing they could take from the dining room. The silver candlesticks were too big and noisy for them to fit in the backpacks, and so was the silverware in the kitchen.

Upon exiting the diner, they met with the main entrance which held some light thanks to a pair nightlamps on the stairs but mostly remains dark. Though Danny notices yet another of the strange boxes on the high corner overviewing the main door.

"Any idea what that is?"- asked Danny as he sneaks up the stairs trying to avoid the box.

"I think it's a camera."- replied the boy.

"It can't be… cameras are big and bulky… you gotta carry them on the shoulder."- added Danny.

But even so, the boys couldn't avoid making the comparations between the two devices. Yet it seems impossible for such a small box could be a camera. Nevertheless, they couldn't take the risk and made sure to avoid the "camera" altogether.

The first room they enter once on the upper floor turn out to be a library which made both boys groin in defeat though had to admit the place held more books than all of Casper High library and student body combine together.

"You sure this place isn't own by some mobster?"- asked Danny as they walk out of the library.

"I hope not"- replied Tucker more worried than initially as they headed to the following room.

Their disappointment was just as great once they laid eyes on a large desk and some file cabinets yet Danny realized it was an office and surely held some loot for them to take, which prompted the boys to explore the room.

The cabinets held folders and random papers that held no value at least to them, but much to Danny's delight there was a silver watch on the desk next to a picture. The wristwatch felt heavy and Danny hopes it was worth something on the streets.

"You got one nice ass"- suddenly whispered Tucker from behind Danny.

"The fuck? -retorted the boy as he walks around the desk and tries to open the drawers.

"I'm serious man… it nice and round… like a girl's butt"- added Tucker.

"Quit talking all that static and get this shit open"- ordered Danny.

The desk's drawers had a lock which made Danny believe there was something valuable inside otherwise why would anyone lock it in the first place. The room in itself didn't look any other office across Amity though the large family portrait on the wall did stand out the most.

Danny looks up to the painting and recalls seeing a Crimson Chin comic in which the villain kept a safe hidden behind his own portrait, Danny was about to dismiss the idea of someone being so stupid to hide a safe behind a painting but seeing Tucker's working hard on the drawers made him at least try.

"Holy shit! Is that a safe?"- Tucker half-yelled.

"Keep it down, man." replied Danny.

His surprise was beyond great as he indeed saw a safe tuck into the wall forcing Tucker to run up to Danny. The safe was large and protected with a combination wheel that made Tucker lose hope as he hadn't the slightest idea on to crack it and would take too long to figure out.

"Check out the desk while I try to open this"- almost ordered Danny as he pretended to turn the wheel.

The boy waited until Tucker was over at the desk trying to get the locks open, Danny closed his eyes making the safe's door intangible, slowly pulling it open. His smile was long and wide as he heard the soft creak which calls out to Tucker.

"You're a natural home invader"- said Tucker as he too shows his loot which consisted of some cash.

"Boomtastic… I think you can pay that hippie cheese weasel and still have some bread to spend." Said Danny upon looking at large wads of cash, jewels, and expensive looking watches, there were some documents that Danny dismissed.

(XXXXX)

The boys were quick to fill up their school backpacks with money, jewels and watches while Tucker commented on buying his mother new clothes after paying the hippie off, Danny too join saying he wanted to get some new treads and a brand-new television with a handle.

It was then that their cheerful chat came to a sudden hold upon seeing light turn on, they were stupidly speaking too loudly and drew the attention of a nearby guard who was doing his rounds. The man tower over both boys as he pierces them with his cold glare.

"What do we have here"- teased more than question the guard as he cracks his knuckles.

Tucker began to shiver on his spot as he tries to apologize to the guard while handing over the backpack with all the stolen articles, his dreams of a successful criminal career suddenly came crashing down, Danny simple look at the man with rage and silence.

"You two little shits are coming with me"- said the man as he held the boys by their shirts.

The man's smirk disappeared as Danny made his shirt intangible and moving faster than light kicked him in the groin, Tucker pressed himself against the wall as Danny jump behind the man holding him in a tight chokehold.

"Turn the lights off"- ordered Danny as he chokes the guard.

Tucker couldn't believe his noodle of a friend managed to knock down a grown man and even drag him away with fair ease. Danny complained about the lack of a firearm within the guard but settle with his wallet and watch leaving the steel baton.

"This is getting doggish"- Tucker said exclaiming his desire to leave.

They met with their desire quota thanks to the safe and so there was no need to stay any longer, especially now that a guard found them. Tucker's initial bravado was quickly fading away as he knew there were more guards who would come looking for their partner once he failed to report back in.

"Don't be a bunny, we're still gravy."- said Danny as he gave Tucker his backpack again while heading over to the door.

It was surprising how fast the roles were inverted, Danny never likes the idea of breaking into the mansion but now took full control of the home invasion. With a quick and discreet peek, he informs Tucker the coast was clear but still moves glued to the wall to avoid the so-called cameras.

This was the first real crime the dark skin boy had ever partaken, but even he could tell it wasn't Danny's first time. The boy was cold and calculating, not even knocking out a guard made him worry, yet he remains cautious when walking down the hall.

"Come man, we got enough"- pleaded Tucker.

"Ok, we'll take a pop at that room and make ourselves scarce"- replied Danny pointing at the last room in the hall.

The duo walks into the main bedroom but froze on their spots as they saw a couple sleeping on the bed. Tucker shook his head in denial and mumble the words "Let's get the fuck outta here," yet as Danny turns around, he notices a wallet on the nightstand thanks to the moonlight.

Danny point over to the beauty desk near the corner which unsurprisingly had more jewels, Tucker didn't like it one bit but had no more options as he saw Danny already crawling towards the nights stand, a bottle suddenly rolls over to Tucker making his hairs stand up.

"Easy man, they're drunk"- casually said Danny as he stood up pulling the sheets away from them.

Not wanting to waste any time, Tucker headed over to the beauty desk and rummage through the drawers in search for more loot while Danny searches the closet and the nightstand, a full wallet, and more jewels were their reward.

With his hands full, Tucker turns over to Danny who was leaning over the woman making him ask what he was doing with a shaking heart yet Danny shows him a pair of golden earrings, making Tucker walk over to him.

The couple had gone to bed so drunk they didn't bother in hiding their precious jewelry much to the little thieves' delight. Their backpacks were nearly full of loot that would make any other thief turn green with jealousy.

"Check out that necklace"- said Danny as he leans in closer to retrieve it.

The boy turns away from the dormant woman as he jiggles the necklace though stops midway as he saw Tucker holding a pair of panties in his hand, even with the mask on there was no way Tucker could hide his embarrassment.

"Don't you want a fresh pair?"- teased Danny as he pointed over to the woman with his thumb.

"You're right"- replied Tucker as he runs up to her.

"Hey I was joking"- added Danny.

Tucker's hands shack as he lifts the woman's skirt over her hips and puts his fingers under her panties. Going against their better judgment and everything Vlad thought Danny, he pulled out a small flashlight and shine it over Tucker's hand.

Before their eyes were the uncovered private of a woman, never had either of them seen one before. Sex was everywhere in Amity but nothing explicit, and now they were seeing it for real, Danny could feel his pants tighten and his breathing turn heavy.

"Fuck it… let's get out of here."- suddenly announce Tucker pulling Danny by the hand who already agree with his friend.

(XXXXX)

Danny notices their backpacks were full with money, jewels, and watches. No more could be stash inside and there was no need to overstay their "welcome" making them move down the hall but soon notice a light under the door that stops the boys.

The door at the end of the hall suddenly open forcing the kids to run to the closest room to hide, Danny could hear soft step coming to the door which made Tucker dive under the bed while Danny seeks shelter behind a body mirror.

Seconds felt like hours, Danny knew one of the guards was on his way and soon he would spot the unconscious man in the office sounding the alarm, alone he could outrun any one of them but that would prove very difficult with Tucker.

Slowly the door open and a man walks inside shining his flashlight all around before turning the lights on, Danny pulled out his .38 revolver and aim it to the back of the guard's head. The boy knew that if he opens fire all hell would break loose.

Everyone in the manor would be alerted to their presence and the police would swarm the house in a matter of minutes, unlike East Town where they would take hours to arrive, here it was a matter of minutes.

Slowly Danny walks out from behind the body mirror ready to knock out the man, it was then that he notices the man was old and balding, unlike the muscular guard he previously encountered, this man was smaller and frail-looking.

Though before Danny could try anything, a hand show itself coming from the window which forces Danny back to his hiding spot. The man hurried over to the window but unlike what he was expecting, the man took hold of guitar case while helping out the intruder.

"Thanks Hobson."- said a girly voice.

Danny could swear to have seen the girl before but couldn't make her out, it was clear she wasn't a thief like he was. The girl sported a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulder and a black checkered skirt so short her butt would be visible if it weren't for her purple leggings.

Her punk clothing stood out in the midst of all the pink within the room, it was then that Danny realized she was the girl on the portrait in the office just down the hall. Danny's attention shifted from the girl to the man she was speaking to.

Danny hadn't paid much attention but now he notice this Hobson didn't wear a grey suit like the guards, rather he had light blue pajama on which made Danny think the man lives here yet given his attitude and way of speech which seems to resemble more of a servant than family.

"My parents?"- asked the girl as she peels off her heavy-looking boots.

"Asleep, did you enjoy the party miss Samantha?"- asked Hobson while asking if she wanted to take a bath.

"Yes, and it was great, by the way, call me Sam already."- replied the girl as she took off her spiked jacket and Hobson left the room to ready her bath.

Danny remains in silence as the girl undresses, he couldn't see Tucker anywhere which meant he was still under the bed. All he had to do was wait for a few minutes and Sam would be off to the bathroom giving them an escape route.

The boy's eyes widen as Sam tossed her skirt over the bed and peeling off her leggings showing a black lace thong, there wasn't much to see in the girl, her breasts were small though had a nice pink color on her nipples, Danny took a deep breath as she walks over to the mirror while stretching her arms.

"I was fucking rocking them."- casually remark the girl as she pulls out her guitar and poses in front of the mirror.

Her reddish eyes weren't looking at the body mirror but behind it, Danny knew he was made and had to book it out of there. Yet the girl slowly walks over to her nightstand while playing some chords but pulls out the largest handgun his blue eyes had ever seen.

"Get your funky ass out of there before I go bananas on you."- ordered the girl.

Her hands were shaking but refuse to be ignored and so she walks around the mirror still aiming her massive hand cannon, much to her surprise and delight there was no one there at all, just the dreaded pink wall she loathed.

"Easy girl… don't shoot"- said Tucker as he crawls out.

Her eyes widen in shock and horror as her heart nearly stops upon seeing a young man in a ski mask crawl from under the bed, though he quickly puts his hand up once he saw the large revolver in Sam's hands, she was left speechless but knew Hopson was coming soon to tell her the bath was ready and could call the cops then.

"Who the hell are you?"- asked the girl trying to intimidate the prowler.

Before Tucker could open his mouth, Danny put the girl in a chokehold cutting off the airflow which made her passed out in least than a few seconds, the dark skin boy falls to the ground as he sees Danny put the girl over the bed, resting her head on the pillow.

"Fuck me sideways and call me Danielle, this shit's a toy"- said Danny as he took the so-called revolver away from Sam.

Tucker couldn't believe he fell for the fake gun, though in all fairness the toy did seem very real from his perspective. Without uttering a single word, Danny stores the guitar back in its case strips Sam from her earrings and bracelet.

"Let's book out through the window." Ordered Danny as he covers the girl under the sheet.

Danny was sure the girl didn't get rid of whatever means she used to enter the room; he didn't hear any strange noise or saw her pull up a rope. But the only thing he saw outside the window was a mere waterpipe, the sudden knocking on the door forced the kids to try their luck with the pipe.

(XXXXX)

"Holy shit!" -Said Tucker once they touch the ground.

The boys knew it was a matter of time before Hobson discovered what happened, Tucker's eyes could believe how easily Danny climb the brick fence and pull him over and without stopping for air race towards the corner.

Danny quickly peels off their ski masks as he took Tucker by the hand and made their way to the subway, each step they took felt as if everyone was watching them. Tucker constantly turned around trying to see if anyone was running after them.

The adrenaline and fear of being caught help the boys reach the subway station in half the time it took them to reach the mansion, there was no sightseeing this time. Even with dry throats, neither of them wanted to stop to buy a drink.

Tucker was shaking while he and Danny waited for the train to come by, the dark skin boy held tightly to Danny's hand upon seeing a couple of police officers walk over there directions, yet pass by them as the train reach the platform, their ride back to Paradise apartments was in complete silence.

"Hello?"- muttered Danny as he opens his apartment door.

There was the chance Vlad came back from his "business" trip earlier, yet the apartment was empty as expected. Tucker had previously convinced his mom to let him stay over with Danny for the night as there was no way he would risk going home at such late hours of the night.

Tucker empty his backpack on the table showing the goods, several silver and gold watches, wads of cash and jewels of different types and sizes. Most loot was thanks to Danny who "miraculously" opened the safe, but even without him doing so, the loot was still hefty.

"I'm gonna take a shower"- suddenly said Danny as he tossed his jacket on the couch.

Tucker felt like a real gangster now that he did his first real "heist" which went off without trouble, sure they had been spotted twice but no alarm was sound, and no one saw their faces best of all, no cops were involved.

Danny, on the other hand, didn't think much about it as the raid could have been done much better and quicker if he had a layout of the manor and knew where to look for the goods, nevertheless, it was the easiest money he had ever made, all that was left was to split the booty.

As Danny peel off his clothes, he wonders how they would get rid of the jewels and watches, it wasn't as if they could just waltz in a pawnshop, by morning all those items would be reported as stolen and it would be impossible to sell without losing most of the profit.

"Perhaps Vlad can help… gonna have to make up a good lie and give him a cut"- whispered Danny as he opens the hot water on the shower. It was then that he recalls how Tucker didn't enjoy the luxury of a hot shower late on a cold winter night.

"Yo, Tucker wanna take a shower!?"- asked Danny as checks the water's temperature.

"Sure!"- replied the boy.

Tucker was covered in sweat due to all the running around he did and probably some other liquid in his pants when he and Danny were discovered by a guard, a little more was added after seeing the gun which turns out to be a toy.

The dark skin boy took off his clothes the moment he enters the bathroom as he too wonders how and who would buy the jewels, there was no way he could trust any of the ghetto boys from his neighborhood for this.

Hot water was a luxury Tucker was now looking forward to enjoy thanks to his successful criminal debut. If he could pull more heist like this with Danny than his money problems would be a thing of the past.

"Want some shampoo?"- casually questioned Danny.

"Thanks…"- Tucker suddenly froze up upon seeing his friend.

"I don't mind but next time ask me if you wanna shower together"- added Danny as he rises the soap off his body.

Tucker was so deep in thoughts he didn't notice entering the shower while Danny was still inside, it wasn't the first time he'd seen Danny naked as Casper high had communal showers for after gym class but seeing him so close was strange.

The boys knew it was awkward but play it off as normal rather than making a scene, Danny was the first step out of the shower feeling much more relax and calm now that he showered, even Tucker was much more relaxed.

Yet his eyes were suddenly glued to Danny's back and soon began to scan his petite body forcing him to violently shake his head as to toss out without ever strange idea he was forming, Danny had to balls to help in his time of need and even take a great risk for him.

"Here, I only got one"- Said Danny as he tossed the towel to Tucker.

Danny lays over his bed and wonders how he could convince Vlad to help him sell the jewels, it was almost certain there would be no pawnshop in Amity that would take the goods, worst yet was that fact the very few that might give him far less than the actual worth.

The first order of business was to settle things with the harassing hippie, once he was paid off then they could spend some hard earn cash though for Danny the second order was to make sure Vlad got a share so he could sell the loot for a reasonable price and make himself look good in front of the corporation.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Danny. Are you sure you're ok with me taking the bed?"- asked Tucker looking at the window next to the bed.

"Don't mention it. You're the guest and I can't let you sleep on the floor." Replied Danny.

"It's weird to share a bed with another dude"- added Tucker making Danny laugh.

(XXXXX)

School as always was boring and monotone, the same repetitive class and constant fights across the school grounds. Jocks beating on nerds and surprisingly getting sucker-punched by one or two of them whenever the chance arises.

"My office now!"- ordered Lancer holding tightly to Danny's shoulder.

The boy knew more or less what it was about and ready himself to receive his punishment, many would just ignore Lancer only to receive a worse punishment later on just let it pile up so the school board could expel them.

Tucker couldn't help but giggle like a fool as Danny walks down the school's hallway while rubbing his butt, the boy was granted a paddling corrective for skipping school the previous day though such punishments didn't diminish the student's bad behavior.

"That motherfucker… can you believe he actually made me drop my pants and underwear just to spank me…" complained Danny as he and Tucker exit the school.

"It's a crying shame to smack such a pretty booty."- teased Tucker.

Danny wasn't sure what he hated the most, getting spanked by vice-principal Lancer in front of some wannabe gangsters who didn't hold their laughter back, or hearing Tucker compliment his round bubble butt which made him raise an eyebrow.

The moment a couple of police patrol cars came rushing down the streets with its sirens on made Tucker freeze on the spot, Danny knew it wasn't for them but understood his friend wasn't a harden criminal either.

"I'll let you grope my ass if you stop shaking."- offered Danny as he pulls away from Tucker's grip.

Even though Tucker knew Danny was joking about the whole groping, he nonetheless was holding tightly to Danny's thigh all the way to the hippie campsite after making a quick stop at Danny's apartment to pick up the cash.

It was Tucker's idea to store the stolen goods in Danny's apartment as uncle Vlad was constantly out leaving the boy alone most of the time. Tucker's house wasn't even considered due to him sharing room with his mother who could easily find the stash.

"We're here… Harmony Valley" – Danny announced while putting on some sunglasses.

Danny and Tucker actually expected to see a literal campsite site but instead saw some ran down and half-built houses and minor buildings scattered around. It was one of Amity Park's failed construction projects, modest housing for the average citizen.

Harmony Valley was set on the edge on Amity Park, it was foreseen as a nature-oriented housing project which took full advantage of the nearby forest, but the constant harassment of several criminal groups forced the project to fall under. With time the very low-income citizens took over along with the homeless and eventually the hippie community settles in.

Tucker blushed as he saw several couples having casual sex in the garden without a care in the world or minding the cold and the snow, though Danny was far more interested in the queer pets some residents keep in cages or with chains such as newborn monster octopus and abnormally large spiders.

"Who we looking for?"- asked Danny still staring with disbelief at a spider the size of a toddler on the wall.

"Guy's name is River… supposed to be here"- replied Tucker as he saw a small two-story building further in the camp.

Danny expected gang graffiti but much to his surprise saw several paintings of flowers and rainbows, of people holding hands which made him hope this "River" guy was the exception to the belief the hippie community held of peace and love.

The place had a fault and disgusting stench all over, it was a mixture of human waste and marihuana but also of animals. Tucker took lead as he read a note with the man's address, but Danny speeds up as he couldn't stomach the smell.

"Wait up man, you don't know where it is"- said Tucker catching up to Danny.

"Whatever… this is?"- asked Danny.

"Yeah, that it"- replied the boy after a quick glance over the note.

Tucker's heart was beating stronger than ever as Danny knocks on the door, soon a blonde woman dressed in an almost translucid skirt and piece of cloth around her breast opens the door letting Danny's nose be suddenly assaulted by her disgusting odor.

She looks at the boys and asked what they wanted, slurring each word and making Danny wonder if she was high on something more than marihuana, not wanting to waste any more time, he simply states his need to speak with River.

The woman moves aside letting the boys walk inside as she calls over to the man before collapsing on the floor, Danny didn't even flinch and simply observes the room which held junk and heavily used furniture.

A shirtless fat man sat on the couch while a second man with long hair was smoking a joint by the window and red-haired woman lay over the table. There was a small pistol on the coffee table next to some weed and dishes.

"You got my money nigger?"- suddenly said a fat man sitting on the couch.

"The fuck did you cal"- Tucker interrupted Danny as he didn't want to escalate things anymore.

The boy put handed the cash and apologized for taking his weed without permission, Danny was already pissed by the schmuck face River had. It was at least over now and would never set foot in this dump ever again.

"I told you I wanted the money before five… now you gotta pay the late fees."- suddenly said River.

"What! I'm on time!"- exclaimed Tucker.

"Look, it's one-minute past five"- replied River as he got up.

Tucker was clearly intimidated by the six-foot man who towers over him, the man threatens Tucker with killing him and his mother if he didn't come up with an additional five thousand dollars by tomorrow. it was obvious for Danny, River simply wanted to milk Tucker up to the last cent.

Before Tucker could go beyond the "I" in his sentence, River smack him across the face throwing the boy to the ground. Tucker turns around with a shock expression, the fat man was far more intimidating than any guard at the mansion.

Tucker could feel the heavy foot of River on his chest as he puts the gun on his head and repeating the amount he wanted and what he would do to him and his family if he were to fail to gather the cash.

"I got a better offer fatty"- said Danny making River turn over.

"What did yo…"- Tucker saw in sheer shock as Danny shot the man straight in the head.

The second man by the window stood as he pulled out a knife but Danny didn't feel like talking smack to anyone, therefore, he put a bullet in his head and another to the woman on the table who couldn't believe what was happening.

"Holy shit… you killed them"- said Tucker as he stood up, "I fucking love you!"- added Tucker as he hugged Danny tightly.

The raven hair boy was actually expecting Tucker to run out screaming his lungs out and calling him a monster, but there he was, hugging and thanking him for saving his life from certain death. Unlike in the movies and television shows which both boys overly enjoy it was all over in a matter of seconds.

Danny pulled his friend away as he had to make sure no one else heard the gunfire, River was laying on the floor with a small hole in his head, the second man rested in the same horizontal position though most of his brain matter was on the wall.

With a quick peek out the window, Danny noticed the people were still in their daily activities back at the main area of the camp. The loud music they were playing and the type of gun Danny used help to cover up the gunfire.

"Can I see your piece?"- asked Tucker.

Danny handed him the revolver as he wonders if Tucker was having an adrenaline rush and couldn't think properly, it was then that the first woman was starting to wake up. Tucker aims the gun over her but couldn't pull the trigger.

"I can't do it… she's gonna rat us out"- whimpered Tucker as he came to his senses.

"You know, it's gonna be late by the time we get back home… how about we take a detour and go down to Hookerville… we got money now"- Danny casually commented as he wraps his arms around her neck and cracks it making Tucker feel queasy.

"Sure thing… let's get the fuck outta here"- replied Tucker as he returns the gun back to Danny.

(XXXX)

Tucker couldn't help but feel like everyone was looking at them, it was as if they knew what just happened but he knew no one heard the gunshots or saw them. Perhaps their clean clothes made them stand out yet seeing Danny walk as if nothing happened made him feel at ease.

The bus ride back to Amity was quiet, Tucker wanted to know why Danny had a gun in the first place and more importantly, why was he so calm and collected. Tucker didn't pull the trigger and already vomit twice on the bus which got them kicked out, though they were already a few blocks from their destination.

Danny quickly pulls Tucker into a nearby alley asking him to calm down, to act normal or they would attract unwanted attention. It was easier said than done as Tucker couldn't stop shaking now that he "cool" down and tears stream down his eyes.

Tucker suddenly felt something warm and soft between his hands, and Danny's sweet aroma pierce his nose as the boy wraps his arms around him. Slowly Tucker opens his eyes to see Danny was hugging him, it was so strange how the boy could commit cold-blooded murder and act as nothing happened.

"Thanks Danny… for saving me back there… and getting me out of that mess… and for letting me grope that sweet ass of yours"- said Tucker still holding on to Danny.

"Let's go window shopping at Hookerville"- said Danny as he pulls his pants up.

Both boys commence walking down the street as snow began to fall and some store owners began putting up Halloween decorations on their windows and doors, Tucker never imagined his life would take such a turn.

"Who are you Danny… really?"- asked Tucker.

"I'm your friend"- replied the boy as a couple walk out from a bakery.

To be continued.


	3. It's just business

The Phantom

Chapter three: It's just business

"Comrade Vladimir! I hope you can perform well on your new task"- said a Soviet officer.

"Yes! Comrade commissar. I will not disappoint."- replied the white-haired man.

Vlad Masters had been given the great "honor" of serving as a guard at one of the many gulags across the country, the man never requested to be transferred to such a hellhole in the middle of nowhere. Vlad had never expected his first task out of boot camp was to work as a security guard at the worst kind of prison.

Thich concrete walls several meters high made the outer fence and despite its height, there was barbed wire on top to make sure no one could escape, added to the wall there were also three guard towers on each wall all contact with iron bridges.

The commissar took Vlad and the rest of the new unit into the main prison wing, faces of disgust were instantly shown in each one of the new guards. The stench of human waste mixed with the unmistakable fragrance of death.

Upon reaching the cells, Vlad expected the prisoners to taunt the new guards and try to intimidate them but much to his surprise, none of the prisoners even dare to look at them, they head hang down and avoided to look at any guard when spoken too.

The work ground was by far the worst sight of all, there were hundreds of men and women all working inhuman conditions, under freezing temperatures barely dress and clearly very malnourish, Vlad's eyes went over to the far end of the work ground where his peers rally a group of workers.

Vlad felt uneasy upon seeing the veteran guard's gun down the prisoners, and moments later some more prisoners began to dig a hole to bury the murdered people. The commissar explained those were people who tried to escape and had to be put to down.

Deep down in his heart, Vlad knew his commissar was lying but couldn't say otherwise. As far as Vlad knew all the men and women in the gulag were traitors or committed horrible crimes against the country.

"Comrade commissar. What is that building on the other side of the premises?"- asked Vlad.

"Research facility. No more questions"- replied the commissar.

His first month as a guard was more like a waste disposal employee whose main task was to rid of the constant flow of corpses that came out from the so-called research facility. Day after day men and women were sent into the facility only to come out as a husk.

After nearly three years of this insanity, Vlad was putting on his soviet uniform one morning when the commissar calls for him. The moment his senior officer opens his mouth a strange buzzing sound came out from within forcing Vlad to open his eyes and turn to his alarm clock.

The man with long white hair opens his eyes to a dark room, even the moon was still shining outside. A soft and warm weight could be felt on his right shoulder which made him move his head over to the source.

It was his young "roommate" Danny struggling to wake up despite the ongoing buzzing of the alarm clock. Vlad rarely ever came home due to his work with Andrei and more often than not fell asleep drunk on the couch.

"Wake up Danny."- Vlad as he pushes the boy's arm off his chest.

With an annoyed groan, Danny sat up while stretching his arms. The white-haired man still wasn't used to sharing a bed with someone so young worst yet a boy, but still missed sleeping in a proper bed.

Under the moonlight, Vlad could see Danny's silhouette as he sluggishly made his towards the light switch and for a brief moment was blinded by the yellow light though once he recovered his sight the first thing his eyes saw the boy walking buck naked towards the drawers.

"Danny, please get dress already."- ordered Vlad as he got out of the bed.

His casual exhibitionism was an issue for Vlad but thankfully only took his clothes off when going to bed as he started to feel suffocated when wearing pajamas or any other clothes. The older man knew for a fact that Danny didn't work out and yet he was well-tone.

Danny sweetly smiled at Vlad as he shows held his blue pants in one hand and a white polo shirt with a red dot in the middle with his other hand. Vlad simply groans as there was no point in going back to sleep.

(XXXXX)

The boy had to go to school as Vlad didn't want him to grow up as an outcast, worst even a psychotic killer at that. Vlad knew his younger peer was a talented murderer but didn't want him to be unable to at least read and gain some social skills.

Vlad was accustomed to rallying with soldiers back in the Soviet Union and nowadays with gangsters and other lowlifes who rarely spent a day sober but now he gazed upon Danny as he casually prepared pancakes for breakfast while wearing a black apron.

The boy had a huge sweet tooth and a taste for coffee, every time Vlad manage to get home, he was greeted by some sweet fragrance which made him feel welcome but also knew that the cook was by far more dangerous than any gangster he ever associated with.

"You still going to the movies with that monkey from Devil's diner?"- casually asked Vlad.

Danny loathed whenever someone insulted his best and only friend and made to have Vlad understand not to call Tucker by any such names as he sat down to eat. Both boys had agreed to go to the movie theater right after school.

"Speaking of which, I must remind you that I don't like it when you act behind my back, at least you didn't keep it a secret."- added Vlad as he sips down on some coffee.

One thing Vlad was more than sure of was of Danny's loyalty towards him as he handed over the loot from little adventure save for Tucker's share the moment once they met again, Danny told him about his break-in with childish pride.

Though initially furious, Vlad calms himself down before saying or doing something that might jeopardize his life. Upon seeing the wads of cash and jewelry along with expensive-looking watches, and being assured no one saw them made Vlad change his anger for glee.

The man had the contacts to sell the jewels and watches but was more interested in the cash which amounted to nearly twenty thousand dollars and despite Danny's loyalty towards Vlad he just couldn't bring himself to tell him about the shooting at the hippie camp.

All Danny told him was that Tucker came up with the plan and did all the preparation, though in reality, they made up the plan as they venture into the mansion. The kid knew it was for the best to keep the fact they were discovered by a guard and one of the residents to himself.

Thankfully the local news didn't mention anything about the robbery at the rich family's mansion nor the shooting at the Hippie camp which made his lies much more believable. Danny was expecting to be chewed out by Vlad but much to his surprise, he wasn't.

"We got work tonight so I'll pick you up at that ridiculous burger joint at six. Be punctual."- Vlad said firmly.

Even with their current criminal lifestyle, Vlad didn't want to keep Danny from the simple pleasures of his childhood. To enjoy an outing with his friends at the local movie theater or the burger joint.

"Got it comrade."- replied Danny seconds before stuffing his mouth with pancakes. Vlad sigh loudly as Danny left for school after breakfast.

(XXXXX)

The day at Casper high was boring as always, the boys were more interested in their afternoon activities more so than listening to Lancer classes but did their utmost to avoid falling in detention which meant having to endure Dash and his bullies from the football team.

Though most bullying was directed towards the nerd who rarely let it stand as they more often than not retaliated by adding laxatives to their meals and roar out laughing once the fireworks began.

Danny and Tucker were speeding down the snow-filled street once the bell rang ignoring the speeding cars and rude pedestrians as they made their way to their local movie theater in downtown, for a time Danny wondered if his best friend would rat him out to the police.

Yet a few days after the shooting at the hippie camp, the dark skin boy hadn't uttered a single word about it. It was possible might have been traumatized by the whole event despite living in a dangerous neighborhood where gunfights were recurrent.

The boys saw the recently open movie theater just down the block, despite Tucker's age it was the first time he was entering a movie theater in his life. So far, all of his mother's income was for food and to pay the bills.

Tucker look with glee at the cinema's entrance, even Danny found it heartwarming to see his friend with a smile so wide, their worries could wait for later. The boys walk over to the billboard at the sidewall over the wall just by the entrance.

As the duo looks over to the movie posters on the wall, Tucker suddenly froze up making Danny turn over to whatever made his friend petrified. It was a couple of police officers walking down towards them.

Tucker began to sweat buckets as the officers walked by them, though Danny remains stoic as he commented on wanting to see "Dirty Harriet" yet his friend remains quiet. The raven hair boy assured his friend the police had nothing to pin them down with.

The shooting at the hippie camp hadn't been reported yet but Danny was more than sure to have taken all the possible evidence leading back to him and Tucker, his .38 let him have an easier time to preserve his bullet cases.

"Relax Tucker. The man ain't got shit on us."- Danny said as he pulled Tucker by the arm to the ticket booth.

Tucker was becoming paranoid, always looking behind his back not only for the police but for other vengeful hippies that might come for his head. It came as a surprise to see Danny so relax and collected, never even looking behind as if no one could touch him.

"Two for Dirty Harriet, please."- Danny said at the booth.

It bothered Danny greatly to see the booth attendee eye, Tucker, down before handing the tickets and telling them to enjoy the show yet Danny knew better than to ruin his evening by beating up some random booth girl who didn't know manners.

Before heading over to the snack bar, Tucker suggested taking a quick trip to the bathrooms to avoid leaving mid-show. It was the first time for both boys to attend a movie theater and actually expected the bathrooms to be covered in graffiti.

Much to their surprise, the yellow ceramic tiles where spotless as was the floor save for a recent stain on the corner. Even the mirror was flawless, Danny was accustomed to the filthy bathrooms at Casper high and not even the one at his house was any better.

"Hey man… did you bring your piece?"- suddenly asked Tucker while they were taking a piss.

The boy with raven locks turned his head around trying to spot any other men inside the bathroom before nodding in agreement, it was true the boy never left home without his .38 revolver, wherever Danny went so did his gun, let it be to corner store or even to school.

The dark skin boy pleaded with him to show him the weapon as he didn't get a chance to get a proper look at before. Even though Danny was constantly told by Vlad never to let others know their business Danny knew to trust in Tucker.

"Fuck it, let go to the stool over there"- replied Danny.

Tucker watched in amazement as he took the small revolver unto his hands, it felt heavy despite the size. His fingers slide over the cylinder and the hammer, the boy was fascinated by this small tool of war.

"Man, this shit's heavy. How can you walk around with it?"- Tucker said as he aimed the gun over the toilet.

The dark skin boy wanted to shoot the revolver but understood there would be hell to pay if he did, therefore, kept his finger off the trigger. Tucker looked at the weapon as he recalls how Danny shot River and his people with this exact weapon without a single doubt or hesitation.

It was then that Tucker looks at Danny who watches him with a friendly gaze, there was so much Tucker didn't know about his friend, where he came from, how he got a gun and more importantly, why was he able to kill people so easily.

"Yo, the fuck you two faggots doing in there!?"- asked a man knocking loudly on the door making Danny take the gun away from Tucker.

The dark skin boy instantly noticed how Danny's gaze turn somber and understood it wasn't wise to cross the boy ever as there wasn't a single gang member in his entire neighborhood that could give out such a chilling and intimidating aura.

Danny opens the bathroom door after hiding his revolver inside his brown leather jacket, never breaking eye contact with the man who called them out. He much taller than Danny but even so, Tucker noticed him turn his eyes away.

Armed with popcorn, hotdogs, and sodas all courtesy of Danny, the duo headed over to their seats at the back of the theater. The place was fairly empty, just a few people at the front and one elderly man sitting in the middle.

"How are we gonna sell them jewels?"- asked Tucker as he took a sip of his soda.

"They're probably already reported as stolen but Vlad got some contacts and he can sell them."- Danny casually replied as he takes a large bite of his hotdog.

Tucker suddenly went pale as he never expected Danny to simply go and tell his uncle. The boy quietly demanded to know if Vlad knew about the robbery and about the shootout, but Danny assured him that everything was fine.

Danny kept a few details to himself such as knocking out one guard and a teenager, the lack of news about the robbery on television or radio back up his claims. The shootout so far was still unreported and Danny knew better than to tell Vlad about it.

The movie theater suddenly went dark and the huge screen turns white but soon was replaced by the sight of a woman swimming her rooftop pool but her calm afternoon was threatened by sniper across from a nearby building.

"So, your old man's cool with it?"- asked Tucker as the lights dimmed.

"Yeah, he knows a guy out of town that's gonna buy the rocks but I had to give him my share, don't worry I'll get yours."- Danny said.

"Ok, man"- replied Tucker as he leans on his chair.

Danny smirk at the gunshot from the sniper as he had too much experience and knew how an actual gunshot looks like. Soon the rooftop was filled with police officers but none stood out more than a female inspector.

Tucker only shook his head as he complains about giving such a role to a woman only thanks to feminist move yet Danny was intrigued by this course. Never once had Danny seen a real-life female police officer.

"Harriet Callahan… cool name."- whispered Danny as he saw the inspector walk into the mayor's office.

Despite inspector Callahan trying her best to properly explain the situation and their progress, she was constantly interrupted by her senior officers with nonsensical issues which made the woman glare at him before all where dismiss.

Danny look in sheer awe as he saw the inspector casually instruct a diner worker to call in the police during her lunchbreak, Tucker didn't like that his people were often portraited as the bad guys in movies but in all fairness, he did very little to change that stereotype.

"Do you feel lucky punk?"- asked the inspector.

Danny and Tucker both exited the movie theater as the raven hair boy commented on how cool it was for the inspector to catch the terrorist, and stop so many criminals along the way in such a cowboy manner which Tucker found strange since his best friend is a criminal, a murderer and yet he was rooting for the law enforcer.

"I don't know man, too much fantasy. Come on, a woman as a police inspector… really? Not in this century."- Tucker said as he tossed his empty soda cup on the floor.

"It could work."- replied Danny.

"Yeah… in a movie." Added Tucker as they walked down to the subway.

As the boys rode back to East town, Tucker couldn't help but asked how he was going to explain to his mother about already paying off the rent. Tucker couldn't just go and tell her it was thanks to the stolen money.

"Tell her you asked me to loan you the cash, obviously I don't have it and beg Vlad to get it to you."- Danny said as he took hold of his gun the moment a few gang members boarded the train.

Tucker looks over to best friend while recalling his soft skin on his eyes just a few days ago and wonder why he felt so soft, almost like a girl though in all fairness Tucker had never once touched a girl's butt before.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat? We can go to the comic book store…"- said Tucker as he put his hand over Danny's hand.

"Sorry man but I got work tonight."- replied Danny with a smile.

The raven-haired boy didn't have to explain anything as Tucker knew what Danny meant by work; he was out to kill someone. Unlike himself or any wannabe gangster back at his block, Danny was the real deal who work for "serious" people.

Tucker did ask himself how Danny ever manage to start working for such people, he knew his best friend was a real killer who had taken many lives but didn't act like the gangster with their barking and flashing their old guns.

On the contrary, Danny was quiet and very discreet never waving his gun at anyone who looks at him wrong. If Tucker had to describe Danny with one word it would be "wolf" due to his quiet but very dangerous nature.

"See ya tomorrow man."- said Danny as he abandons the train.

(XXXXX)

Exactly at six o'clock a black Volkswagen type 3 park in front of Danny and Vlad comes out from the passenger seat a second later ordering the kid to get in the back, Danny's eyes move over to the driver's seat and saw Skulker struggling to fit inside which in itself was an amusing sight.

Danny knew better than to laugh out loud and so kept his mouth quiet. The trio then began driving down the main avenue towards downtown though Danny wanted to ask what the job consisted of, he didn't trust Skulker enough to begin questioning.

As the minutes piled up as Danny stares at out the window, seeing people carry on with their daily lives. It was upon entering into downtown that Skulker stop as a policeman detoured him due to another dead octopus monster blocking the road.

Such animal attacks were growing more recurrent by the day but so far, the police managed to keep it under control. After some annoying turns around downtown, Skulker managed to take them to their destiny.

"The Pig Pen motel? You guys aren't planning a threesome with me?"- mockingly asked Danny.

"What!? No!"- yelled out Skulker blushing red like a tomato.

"I'm down for doing Vlad but I don't really fancy you."- teased Danny as he winks at the white-haired man.

It was Vlad's turn to turn red like his former flag upon hearing about Danny's queer inclinations though he was sure Danny was only messing with them but made him realized the boy did have an odd taste for jokes and was unnecessarily touchy with others.

Both men blushed but Vlad was the one who pushed Danny into the motel while telling him they were seeing a traveling salesman who's got the equipment they need for tonight's job. The trio walked past the front desk but was merely given a sideways glance by the clerk.

Skulker knocked lightly on the door a couple of times before opening and letting himself in, Danny made sure to step upfront before Vlad did while keeping his hand inside the coat holding on to his revolver ready to spring into action.

Sitting by the window was a slightly fat man in a pink suit completed with a yellow bowtie, the eccentricity of the salesman caught Danny and Vlad by surprise who looked over to Skulker but were assured the man was legit.

"Evening gents. Name's Box. Now mister Skulker didn't really tell me what you wanted beyond saying some strong hardware and so I brought a little of everything."- said the salesman.

The man produced one large cylindrical bag often used by sportsmen and two large briefcases. Danny's eyes open wide in delight as he saw the first briefcases open, several handguns of different sizes came out.

"See anything you like?"- casually asked mister Box.

Vlad and Danny walk closer to the small arsenal which laid on the bed before their eyes, so far all they had was two petty .38 revolvers which didn't envy anything from the standard service revolver and one empty greaser gun.

Before them were several revolvers and handguns of different sizes and models. Danny came closer and mentally compared them with his own weapon, the salesman saw how Danny took hold of small .22 handgun but quickly put it back.

"Do you have the .44 magnum?!"- suddenly asked Danny looking at the man with expectancy.

"That's an expensive gun, son."- replied the salesman.

Vlad knew his younger peer didn't have any childlike hobbies beyond watching cartoons on the television, Danny didn't buy comics or board games and actually committed a burglary on his spare time with some small-time thug from Devil's Dinner.

"We got money."- assured Vlad.

"Excellent but that piece might be a little too big for practical purposes."- added the salesman.

Box then open the sports bag along with the second briefcase showing the mighty .44 revolver. Danny eyes and mouth open in delight upon seeing the large hand cannon while hearing the salesman say such a gun is used to hunt elephants in Africa.

Meanwhile, Vlad took hold of the classic Colt 1911 handgun, it was a weapon he had been wanting to use for a long time. Skulker then intervenes saying he didn't ask for petty handguns and ordered Box to show the real goods.

"I'm sure you're gonna appreciate this."- said the man as he presented a Remington 700. Skulker examines the weapon and lock on the telescopic sights.

Vlad noticed the childlike glee on Danny's face as he fondles with the .44 revolver much like a kid would do with a new toy, even posing in front of the mirror which made Vlad smirk. Yet it was still business and so he asked to be shown the high calibers.

"Before you, my friends; the M16 assault rifle. The same model the army's using in the war."- said the salesman.

Vlad wasn't going to question how the salesman got hold of such arsenal but as he looked at the weapon, he couldn't help but compare it to his old Ak47 from when he served in the Soviet Union, though by what he heard the soviet weapon outdid the American in many ways.

"so, what'll be."- asked the man.

"All of them."- said Vlad as cocks and dry fires the handgun.

"That's little more than 6,000 dollars' worth of killing."- said Box with a worried tone of voice as he was along with two mobsters and their kid.

His worries were in vain as Vlad tossed a couple of large wads of cash over the table saying it was the six thousand for the guns and the ammo. Danny looks over to his "hard-earned" money but says nothing as he was also getting his price cannon.

The boy couldn't take the scene where Harriet threatens the petty bank robber with her massive .44 magnum, and now he too had one. It was much heavier than his old .38 revolver and much larger, he knew there was no way he could conceal-carry such a beast in his coat.

"Nice doing business with you. Say can I get you anything else? Grass, horse, coke. Maybe a brand-new Cadillac with pink slips for 3G."- added Box as they exit the room.

"Come on Danny. Andrei's waiting for us."- Vlad said while opens the door for Danny.

(XXXXX)

Tucker stood in front of the comic book store while looking up to the sky wondering if Danny was doing fine, the dark skin boy wasn't sure or at least didn't want to believe his best friend was working for the mafia as a hitman.

Danny hadn't told him about the "jobs" he did for them nor actually told about working for the mafia, but seeing him killed River and his goons with precise marksmanship meant he was trained and had done it before.

Even his gun didn't seem to be old or falling apart for that matter it seemed fairly new and well kept. As Tucker looks over to the comics, his eyes turn over to a fantasy boardgame on display, mainly the blonde elf with enormous breasts.

"I wonder if he likes this stuff? Maybe we can play it together?"- mentally asked the boy as he took it over to the cashier who didn't take his eyes off him since entering.

Upon exiting the comic book store his eyes notice the pale moon shining above the city's it was the same moon which shines over the train station at the edge of Amity, concretely in the farthest and less care part the trainyard.

Vlad, Andrei and twelve of his mobster peers waited for the Arcuri family envoy to arrive, it was time to settle things with them once and for all. The city lockdown and police raids were bad for all businesses on both sides.

Six black Lincoln continental cars arrived minutes later from which came out almost twenty men all in black suits armed with shotguns and automatic weapons such as Uzis and old school Thomson machine guns.

"Glad to see finally meet you mister Luciano Arcuri."- greeted Andrei standing at a fair distance from the old man.

Even with the headlights of the cars, Vlad could make out an old man in his late sixties. The white hair man didn't like this meeting at all, Andrei had told him the Arcuri family wanted to make peace with them in return of several of Ivanov's businesses.

Vlad knew there were only the brothel and a couple of underground casinos left, handing them over meant the death of the corporation. Andrei lacked the vision and the brains to start other more profitable businesses such as drug trade or money laundering.

To that matter, the man was rash and impulsive, unable to control his own anger. The fool had even beaten to death one of his best whores for not being able to meet her quota after he scared off many clients in one of his many drunken rants.

"This is the guy?"- asked the old man pointing over to Vlad.

"Yes. That's him."- replied Andrei casually.

Soon his criminal peers began to walk away from him, it didn't take a genius to know he was being sold out to the Arcuri for peace. He and Danny both murdered several of Luciano's men and worst yet his made-man Tony and personal aide in the local government Stefano Russi.

The Italian mafia had more muscle than anything Andrei or even Ivanov could gather, there was no winning in open war with them as they had more men, guns, and contacts with the local police, everything Andrei lacks.

"I know you think I'm an impulsive idiot but I'm not. How many times have you told me this is business only? Sending my brother to prison was business and me sending you to take out mister Luciano's men were also business."- Andrei monologued.

Vlad remained in silence as he stares at the muscular figure of his crime boss, Andrei spent more time lifting weights than taking care of few remaining businesses or trying to expand their reach, though Vlad had to give him credit for having the balls to strike this deal with their enemies.

"We came up we a deal, your head and that of your nephew along with the whorehouse and we call it even."- added mob boss Luciano.

Of course, it was the most logical course of action, Luciano had the police contacts to set things right with them once they handed the actual killers meaning the lockdown would be lifted though rumors said it was going to be lifted anyhow but it would also reduce the police raids.

"I completely understand you comrade Andrei. I would have done the same in your place."- Vlad said in a calm voice.

"Oh… well… I'm glad we're on the same page."- added Andrei.

The man wasn't expecting this behavior from Vlad, Andrei truly thought he was going to beg for his life or try to run away but in the end, Andrei supposed Vlad's military training and strict communist upbringings made him accept this kind of end.

"I hope you understand that this is also just business."- said Vlad with a long smile.

(XXXXX)

"Izmennik!"- a ghoulish voice yelled from nothingness.

(Traitor)

From thin air a barrage of bullets shredded through Andrei's chest and head leaving nothing more than a smoking lump of meat. Vlad took advantage of the confusion to unleash his brand-new colt .45 on his former comrades while taking cover behind the car.

Luciano back away in sheer terror as he saw three of his men be mown down by gunfire from an unseen weapon accompanied by eerie laughter. All his men could do was fire back at Vlad as he was the only visible target.

In a matter of seconds, men from both sides began to fall as the desperate shooting carried on making the Italian mob boss crawl inside his car in an effort to escape the human slaughterhouse. The man knew Vlad had foreseen Andrei's betrayal and planned ahead.

Luciano's driver stood by door firing over to Vlad as the white hair man hid behind his own car, the chauffeur follows his boss example once he saw the man climbing aboard. The moment the man tried to turn on the car but a bullet blew his head off followed by a second to the engine block.

"There's a fucking sniper!"- said the man as he hid behind the seats.

The mafia mob boss pulled out his own handgun as he saw through the windshield how his men were being gunned down. No matter where he turns his eyes to, he just couldn't see the shooter, only Vlad and the sniper on the control tower.

Luciano knew for a fact there was a third shooter but couldn't determine where he was. One minute he was shooting in front of the cars and the next he was on the other side just behind his very own vehicle.

Never before had seen such a fight in his entire life, not even during the war thirty earlier back at the old country. His men and options were quickly being depleted not by Vlad's expert marksmanship nor the sniper but for this "invisible" shooter.

"Come on boss! Let's go!"- said one of his bodyguards.

The mob boss nearly shot his own man in fear it was the third shooter, but upon taking the first step out of the vehicle, he saw his guard's neck suddenly was cut open without explanation gushing out blood over Luciano's face.

The old man's eyes open in horror and shock as he saw the translucid figure of a petite body forming under the falling snow and a pair of glowing green eyes. The eyes of a devil. From the cold snow a young boy materialized in front of the mob boss.

Luciano wanted to draw out his gun and shoot at the demon but his hands didn't respond to his call, the barrel which press against this forehead was colder than the snow falling from the sky. The cocking of the gun was louder than the ongoing fighting mere meters away.

"Do you feel lucky punk?"- asked the apparition.

The cold steel of the .44 magnum pushed Luciano's head back as he gazes upon the glowing green eyes of this demon and his wicked smile. The devil had killed nearly all of his men and that of Andrei while the sniper and Vlad's contribution was minimal.

Only six mobsters remain alive and two of Andrei's men, both sides had rallied to tried and outmaneuver Vlad who was being protected by the sniper at the control tower. One of the mobsters took noticed of Danny and his boss. Before the man could even take aim, a train car was thrown above their heads crushing several of their vehicles.

From the shadows came out a beast made of horror and nightmares: Towering, fierce true nightmare material. Male in appearance and taller than the trains with fresh corpses on his back as decorations and skulls on its shoulders, rifles protruding from his left arm and gigantic mace on the other. It was beast with a half-rotten head and blind eyes which could see all that lay before it monstrous form.

Vlad looks at the beast as it walks out into the snowy fields, the man had heard rumors and legends of this monster from his comrades back in the Soviet Union, even now the radio often mentions such hellish monsters attacking American troops in Vietnam.

It is said to be drawn by the sounds of war.

(XXXXX)

"My god. That's a War Dweller."- whispered Skulker as he took aim at the beast but search for his allies.

From his conceal position he could see how Danny pulled the trigger on his .44 turning Luciano's head into nothing more than pink mist. With calm steps, the boy moves away from the car and around the creature while becoming one with the air as to not be seen.

Skulker couldn't believe the kid was able to vanish into thin air at will but was glad to have him on his side. Though wasn't sure who was by far the worst, if the War Dweller or Danny as both seem to be monsters at this point.

The Mohawk wearing man took aim and landed a bullet straight in between the monster's dead eyes but wasn't nearly enough to stop him. The man ran away from his position once he saw the War Dweller take aim at the control tower.

Thousands of bullets sheered through within seconds, though the monster shifted his attention on the men at ground level. Their shotguns and machineguns could hardly do any harm at all, but the War Dweller's multi-barrel arm claim the lives of three men in a matter of seconds.

Vlad froze on his spot as he saw the towering beast turn its attention to him. His colt .45 wouldn't do anything against such a monster, as the walking hell was about to unleash an array of bullets, Danny leaps over him landing a powerful kick followed by a close-range shot with his revolver.

"Get out of here Vlad!"- screamed Danny as he turns invisible to avoid the mass of bullets.

Taking Danny's word, Vlad begins to run away as he didn't expect this monster to ruin his plan. It was supposed to be easy; Danny takes out Andrei and most of the mobsters using a couple of brand-new Ingram Mac-10 while he and Skulker got rid of the stragglers.

Fighting a War Dweller wasn't in the plans by any means. The creature was almost like a bullet sponge as the hot lead hardly even move the beast, within minutes it was only Danny and Vlad standing alive at the trainyard.

"Fucking die already bitch!"- screamed Danny as he fires his revolver landing all six rounds on the monster's chest.

A bullet impacted on the War Dweller's head briefly pushing him back which allow Danny the time to reload, upon turning over to the source of the gunshot, he saw Skulker preparing a second round with sniper rifle.

"Get in guys!"- ordered Skulker as he shot the monster a second time.

Danny knew it was impossible to beat the monster with their current arsenal and so he dashed over to car under Skulker's cover fire. The last of the mobsters were desperately trying to get away from the walking hell.

"Please comrades take us with you!"- implored the last two of Andrei's men.

Vlad looked at them but before he could let them, Danny blew their heads off while calling them traitors and forcing Vlad out of the way as a mobster flew over to the car crashing into the windshield just over the driver's seat. Danny was down to his last six bullets on his .44 which compelled Danny to rush over to the trunk for the bigger guns.

"Get Vlad out of here at once!"- firmly said Danny as he took the M16 assault rifle from the trunk.

"Danny let's go!"- ordered Vlad but the kid didn't listen to him for the first time.

"I'll hold him off!"- replied the boy as he opens fire at the incoming monster.

With no one else to kill, the War Dweller focus solely on Danny and his crew as he unleashed the mass of bullets forcing Vlad and Skulker to seek cover while Danny turned invisible but kept shooting at the roaring beast.

Even the rifle couldn't stop the monster but each bullet hit its face making him kneel while covering its head with his massive arms to avoid the bullets, Danny knew that just because the monster was kneeling didn't mean he won.

"For fuck's sake just die already!"- yelled Danny as he reloaded his rifle.

Danny's eyes widen as he saw the monster dashed over to him at an unremarkable speed crashing the boy unto a train car, he could feel his bones breaking under the pressure making it nearly impossible for him to turn intangible as he did during his raid at the Grand Amity hotel.

Even with excruciating pain, Danny managed to at least turn his right arm intangible long enough for him to pull his precious .44 revolver and point-blank shot the beast straight to the head, just a second after Danny pulled the trigger a truck hit the monster.

The boy saw the truck impact the beast unto a wide concrete pillar, Danny couldn't believe his eyes upon seeing Vlad jump out of the car and running straight to him. The man had the chance to escape but chose to stay and help.

"I saw the chance and took… you ok, dear?"- asked Vlad as he gently held on to Danny's chin.

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me."- Replied Danny as he looked into Vlad's eyes.

"Leave that faggotry for later! He's still alive."- said Skulker.

The truck was pushed back but the creature was bleeding heavily and could barely lift its massive arms, yet Vlad and Skulker didn't dare to approach the monster to finished it off. The monster was powerful and very hard to kill but not invincible.

Danny walked towards the monster firing his revolver straight to its head, it took a total of eight bullets to fell the monster. With enough time and bullets, even the mighty War Dweller could befall. Even demons can die.

"Shit! The cops!"- yelled out Skulker.

The sirens sounded distant and the police light was hardly visible but the trio knew it was for the best to leave at once before having to fight their way out, enough blood had spilled and Danny was visibly tired.

"Get in the car guys."- said Danny pushing his allies towards the vehicle.

Skulker's mouth was left ajar upon seeing Danny and his petite body pulled out the corpse from the windshield using one hand in a single effort. It would have taken him and Vlad much works to do what Danny did in a second.

"Danny plant the .38 on Andrei."- ordered Vlad while Skulker tried to start his car.

Had it not been for the hellish monster then Danny would have frame Andrei by simply planting his small revolver after killing him and making it seem like a meeting gone wrong with the Arcuri family but despite the unwanted guest, Vlad had much confidence his plan would work.

"Gonna miss ya little one."- whispered Danny as he put the gun on Andrei's hand and fire it off two times.

Danny was breathing heavily as Skulker drove them out of the train station in the opposite direction from the police lights, none had the energy to outrun the forces of order and the car was already giving in.

The boy with raven hair looks through the back window as the police lights grew bigger, the silence within the car was broken by Danny as he cocks his M16 rifle and readies himself for another police chase.

But not a single patrol car came their way making them all sigh in relief. Despite Vlad having been once a soldier and taken several lives so far, it was the first time he was in actual combat, much to his shame his hands shake not due to the cold.

"You did really good Danny. I'm proud of you."- Vlad said but didn't hear a reply.

Danny was sound asleep on the back seat hugging his rifle tightly to his chest, the boy looks so innocent and pure as if he couldn't harm a fly but Vlad knew that between the War Dweller and the boy, it was Danny the true monster.

To be continued.


	4. Cleaning up

The Phantom

Chapter four: Cleaning up.

It was a cold morning down at the trainyard where dozens of policemen and investigators examine dozens of corpses scattered across the red tainted snow under the watchful eyes of the news reporters who stood just behind the police line taking photographs and filming the crime scene.

Despite there being constant gunfights across the city, it was very rare to see a War Dweller get killed by mere criminals. The news crews were having a field day with what they nicknamed "The mob shootout."

"Good morning sergeant. What do we got?"- asked a police inspector as he approaches a group of police officers standing near a wrecked car.

"Morning Aragon. Just a deal that went wrong."- replied the police sergeant without so much as turning his head.

Inspector Aragon came closer and bend down to see into the car interior which was covered in blood and brain matter. Within were two bodies, the first body was that of the driver who was left like swiss cheese and a headless man on the backseat.

"That's some fancy clothes, we can assume this was the mob boss."- said a female voice from behind.

It was then that the sergeant turned over to see a young blonde woman leaning down to better see inside the car while standing next to Aragon, unlike the police inspector who wore a grey suit and black overcoat, she sported a purple suit with a white jacket.

"Uh… miss? I'm sorry but civilians can't be here."- the police sergeant said taking hold of her arm while calling over to another police officer in order to have the woman escorted out having assumed she was a reporter.

The death glare Dorothea threw over to the man-made him instantly free her arm and even take a step back, at that moment he took notice of the shiny gold badge on her belt which she made sure to show by shoving her jacket lightly to the side exhibiting a small handgun.

"She's my new partner"- Aragon suddenly said stopping the second officer from coming closer.

Both men look at Aragon with an incredulous stare expecting him to say it was just a joke but he didn't as such statement made the sergeant return his sight over to the girl who presented herself as inspector Dorothea, that declaration alone made several officers look at each with mocking expressions.

There were strong rumors about adding women in more active roles due to the new state guidelines though there was just gossip until now. So far women had only served in archives and personal, some more as secretaries but never in the field.

It was all thanks to Mayor Montez's new approach to the feminist waves but mainly to replenish the decreasing police ranks with young female officers, though the ever-growing gang violence and monster attacks demanded more.

The constant monster attacks and gun violence didn't help with the recruitment especially since more and more men were being drafted to fight at Vietnam leaving large gaps in the police ranks, worst yet was the fact organized crime often paid better.

Not many policemen especially the senior officers took kindly to this new concept of female inspectors and "policewoman" as most thought women weren't capable of doing such a dangerous and demanding job, even the high command were sure their female force lacked the courage to fight an armed suspect.

The police sergeant just gave a light chuckle which didn't pass unnoticed by Dorothea nor did the whispers of "fashion police" spoken by some more officers behind her. The blonde woman was by now quite used to being looked down upon by her peers and even her partner.

Ever since a child Dorothea dreamt of becoming a police officer despite her mother's dislike and constantly telling her to find a good man to marry, yet Dora joined the force and clawed her way out of "Personal and Archives" straight to inspector though it was only due to the Mayor's pressure over the department and not solely for her merits.

"What kind of weapon can blow someone's head off like that? Shotgun perhaps?"- asked Dorothea covering her mouth and nose to the stench.

The passenger within had his entire head blown off having his skull and brain matter scattered all over the car's interior particularly on the side door. Aragon pointed out that a shotgun was possible but the pellets would be all over the interior.

There were more than thirty bodies scattered across the trainyard according to the sergeant, a few burned cars and hundreds of bullets to that account but more notably was the giant War Dweller resting against the pillar next to a train.

The monster was considered a bullet sponge and even soldiers fighting over at Vietnam had a very hard time dealing with such an abomination, thankfully the beasts never took sides and just openly attack anyone near.

"Check this out, Aragon. We got some nine mils, a shit load of .45 ACP…"- Dorothea said just by looking at the many bullet cases scattered around while making her way towards a dead man.

Dorothea took hold of a large double-barrel shotgun in twelve-gauge caliber which rested next to a gangster who lay over his frozen blood, but the woman quickly put down the weapon as something much more interesting caught her eye.

"Most of these .45s were shot from a Mac-10 or something similar. Here, what does that look like to you?"- asked the woman as she tossed a bullet case over to her partner.

The sergeant raised an eyebrow as he was slightly impressed by Dorathea who could tell by mere sight the difference between a .45 shot from a pistol to that of one shot by an automatic weapon, more so to tell the most possible weapon employed.

"Looks like a bullet case."- The sergeant sarcastically said as he looks at the bullet case Aragon had in his hand.

"Seriously? That's a 5.56 millimeter… army munition… for an assault rifle."- added Dorothea with much frustration in her voice.

Dorothea knew her peers didn't like the idea of having her around, but it was especially frustrating to constantly show she was capable of doing police work. It was even worst since Aragon: her older brother was appointed as her partner, in other words, her babysitter.

It didn't help that she was appointed inspector only because there weren't enough women willing to take up the job and several officers with much more experience were left out. Dorothea knew she had to prove not just to her peers her worth but to herself as well.

"We haven't found such a weapon, sir."- said the sergeant addressing only to Aragon.

There was no official report as of yet but Aragon heard about a military armory in Dimmesdale "missing" several rifle crates in the last few weeks, it was an open secret that some soldiers "disappeared" weapons but never in such quantities.

Though he didn't expect to find any army weapons being used in Amity Park, so far only small handguns were common among gang members and low-level thugs. Automatics and shotguns, on the other hand, were much more common among mobsters and high-level thieves.

Dorothea took notice once of the dead mobster from who she took the shotgun minutes earlier and understood he was missing part of the head but the hole was much bigger than what a .45 could do. Given his prone position, Dorothea turns around and sees the control tower.

"Has anybody check the control tower?"- asked Dorothea having observed it was covered in holes.

A few policemen and the sergeant just look at each, none had even considered in checking it. Aragon knew about the incompetence of his peers which was often the main reason many criminals got away but it was especially frustrating for Dorothea who was new to the job and wanted to impress the Mayor.

"Well, go fucking see! Ya dimwits!"- The woman ordered while shoving a couple of officers towards the tower, she was at her limits already.

The police sergeant wasn't used to having a woman barking orders around nor to have them know so much about munitions, the man was sure all the new female inspectors were just to make the police department look good and progressive in front of the cameras but not for actual work.

"Don't mind her, she's not a morning person."- Aragon said with some amusement in his voice as he saw his younger sister walking over to the monster.

Days later the police officially announce the death of mob boss Andrei Ivanov and responsible for the murder of district attorney Stefano Russi, though the police only almost instantly stopped the investigation once the .38 revolver which was in Andrei's hand was linked to the murder.

(XXXXX)

On Saturday evening the snow began to fall though not enough to stop people from doing their daily activities. Among those who travel around the city was a young black boy who descended from the bus though quickly adjusted his coat due to the cold.

Tucker quickly crosses the street trying his best not to fall on the icy street as his eyes layover Paradise complex where his best friend and partner in crime lived. Both boys had agreed to go out to a new comic shop in downtown.

The smell of foreign meals being cook caught his attention once he entered the complex but more so were the mean glares he got from men and even women standing on the balconies and windows. It didn't take a genius to know they were gangsters judging by their ghetto attires and tattoos.

On his way up to Danny's apartment, he noticed several graffiti on the wall from gangs he knew about and had problems with gangs from his neighborhood but gave them no mind. As Tucker approach the door, he could hear faint music coming from within the apartment.

It didn't sound like anything he ever heard before, it seems old or rather classic. The boy in all fairness only ever listens to hip-hop and rap. Tucker knocked loudly on the door a few times and leans over the concrete railing.

"Yo Danny-man get your pretty ass out here!"- Tucker yelled with amusement as he took out a cigar from his coat.

Tucker knew Danny lives on his own most of the time which is why he could hang out with him at almost any hour of the day given he wasn't "working." Several weeks prior, Tucker wouldn't have even begun to imagine his soft-spoken almost geek of a friend with a perfect bubble butt was a cold-hearted killer.

Yet before his very eyes, Danny blows the head of drug dealer disguise as a hippie. The boy did so without even blinking once or being bothered by the blood which splatters over his face, days later Tucker found out Danny has connections with local criminal groups.

The door opens only slightly making Tucker's smile vanished as he sees a pair of pants in front of him, his eyes slowly move higher up noticing a somewhat dirty white wifebeater and soon enough the man it belongs to who held a gaze that sent shivers down Tucker's spine.

"What?"- asked the tall and imposing man looking down at Tucker.

"Um... I… I mean… is um…"- Tucker couldn't muster the words out of utter fear since he'd never seen a more dangerous-looking man before.

The music suddenly stops and a slightly smaller man with long white hair gently shoves the bigger male to the side, Tucker never expected Danny to have any visitors at all and even wondered why they were there in the first place.

Tucker was well aware of Danny's odd taste in friendships, him being a prime example as not many if any white boys would hang out with a color boy especially one from Devil's Diner, there was a hint of jealousy burning deep inside as he wonders if these men were the kind of friends Danny took "showers" with.

"You must be Tucker Foley, yes? I heard so much about you from Daniel. Including that little adventure you two had."- Vlad said in a playful tone as he pulled the kid inside.

It was the second time Tucker had been inside the apartment but thanks to his living conditions knew the place was far too small to fit three residents as it only had one bedroom and a conjoint kitchen and living room with a single bathroom.

"I'm Vladimir Masters and this fine gentleman is Matvei but we all call him Skulker. So, what can I do for you boy?"- Vlad said trying to hide his Russian accent. "Oh, that's right, you came to fetch Danny's pretty ass."- Vlad winked making the boy blushed.

Tucker was used to dealing with loud and rude gang members from his neighborhood who often got on his face but this simple man dressed in pink slippers and a light green bathrobe was far more intimidating than any loudmouth tattoo-covered gangster even more than this "Skulker" who made his way to the fridge.

"I just came to see Danny. Actually, we're going to check out a new comic shop at the shopping mall."- Tucker replied as he saw the large man with a green mohawk lean on the kitchen counter.

Tucker knew what kind of people they were, these men were real gangsters and not pretend one like those from East Town. It was safe to assume that Vladimir and Skulker were far more dangerous than any hood from Devil's Diner.

"He's still sleeping in bedroom… I mean in the bedroom."- Vlad corrected himself.

It was already past two in the afternoon which made Tucker wonder why Danny would still be asleep but then he saw some blankets on the corner and the sleepwear the men had on, the kid assumed they all recently woke up perhaps due to "work," crime didn't respect schedules at all.

"I can come back later or…"- quickly replied Tucker not wanting to spend another minute alone with them.

"Hush boy. Wake him up."- added Vlad as he turns over to the television.

Tucker knew better than to contradict him and so he walks into the bedroom closing the door behind him and pressing his back against it. Never had he felt so much pressure by just talking to someone before, it was no different from trying to talk a hungry wolf from eating a bunny.

It was then that he noticed a lump on the bed which rose up and down letting him know Vlad was telling the truth, as he walks closer to the sleeping boy, he observed several posters of the famous rock star Ember McLain scattered across the wall and some comics on the desk.

Drawn towards the comic books, Tucker took hold of one and discovered it was a new copy of Crimson Chin forcing Tucker's hand to open the book yet after reading the first page, he saw a pink string resting on the end of the desk.

"The hell?"- whispered Tucker as he extended the thong in his hand. "I can believe this motherfucker's bringing bitches without me"- Tucker whispered as he brought the piece of fabric to his nose.

After the first sniff he heard the bedsheets fall on the ground freezing him on the spot and letting the erotic underwear fall back the desk though as he turns around, his jaw nearly fell on the ground upon seeing his best friend sleeping naked over his stomach, with a deep gulp Tucker walked closer taking the full view of Danny's bare legs and butt.

The dark skin boy had already seen Danny nude before as they shared a shower just before the home invasion but avoided looking at him as much as possible even did so at the school showers, though now he couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Wake up…"- Tucker whispered as he extended his hand towards his shoulder.

The boy stops mere inches from touching Danny and rather moved his quivering fingers lower extending his hand over his ass, Tucker's hand hover over Danny's buttocks desperately wanting to touch him.

"The hell's wrong with me!"- Tucker mentally screamed but found himself unable to pull his hand away.

"If you wanna touch, just do it already, I don't mind."- Danny said without opening his eyes.

Tucker froze up on the spot wondering if Danny was sleep talking or was serious, it was obvious the boy knew Tucker was in the room from the instant he opened the door, it was somewhat impressive that Danny could tell what his best friend was trying to do without 0pening his eyes.

Tucker smile long and wide as he lifts his hand and brings it down spanking Danny on his bubble butt making the boy jump from his bed, upon turning around he could see Tucker's smug expression though the moment Danny buried his face back on the pillow, Tucker brought his hand up to his nose.

"Come on man. It's already past two."- Tucker said in triumph as he actually made Danny blush which was rather difficult.

Danny didn't mind having Tucker stare at him while getting dress but Tucker did avert his eyes once Danny turns around after putting on his blue jeans. Once back in the living room, both kids saw Vlad over at the phone chatting rather happily in a language he never heard before.

Judging by how Danny frown meant it wasn't good news or at least they weren't good for him. Danny looks over to his best friend and whispers a soft "sorry" to him as he waited for Vlad to finished talking.

The white-haired man hangs up and walks over to Danny with a large smile that made Tucker feel rather uncomfortable, though it was even more uncomfortable for him to see Vlad brush his finger over Danny's face while talking in a strange language.

"Da."- Danny said as he twitched his lips.

The boy told Tucker to wait for a minute as he needed to pick up some stuff. It was obvious to Tucker that his best friend was going to do a "job" for Vlad, the boy didn't know how the actual mafia works, but Danny often told him things were done with short notice.

True to his word Danny came back in less than a minute with a different backpack than the one he was originally carrying which seem somewhat heavier. Though his jacket seems bulkier than it was before which confirms his suspicions.

Out of nowhere, Vlad places his hand over Tucker's shoulder making him turn over to the tall man who kindly requested him to be available for tomorrow evening as he wanted to formally offer him work. The boy without a doubt accepts as he saw as is an entrance into the world of organized crime.

"Yo, Danny-man what the fuck does _Tovarishch _mean?"- Tucker asked once outside the apartment and well into the streets.

"Means comrade."- Danny replied.

(XXXXX

The day carries out as planned gawking at the shopping mall stores and at random girls, though their casual walking around caught a lot of attention of teens and adults who found it strange to see a white boy walking around with a black boy.

The boys stop at the comic book shop they wanted to check out since coming to the mall. Tucker quickly made his way inside though he didn't notice the glares from the shopkeeper, yet these accusing eyes didn't go unnoticed by Danny.

Danny knew there was a time and a moment to act out but it was not the time. A mere cashier wasn't worth his time, anger, or bullets, instead rally all his attention on the boardgames with big breasted elves on the cover.

"Breaking news… Circus Gothica lead by the infamous Frederick Freakshow recently attacked the city of Dimmesdale leaving dozens of deaths and injure"- said the newscaster on the television over the counter.

The name Circus Gothica had always been linked to devastation and crime, they were a savage group of bloodthirsty "Terrorists" a word hardly heard in the media. Though there was no other word to describe those who inflict pain through terror.

Yet Frederick and his goons wreak havoc for the sake of murder, they weren't like Vlad or even like Andrei or any other crime syndicate who broke the law and murder for money, all Circus Gothica wanted was to destroy and kill as many people as they could for no apparent reason.

"Dimmesdale is just a few hours ride from here…"- whispered Danny to himself through a couple of girls turn over to him as they outspokenly agree.

"Yeah, they're some sick puppies."- Tucker as he shook his head and made his way to the baseball cards.

It would be very bad for Vlad's future business if the Circus came to town since those maniacs only seek destruction and not to make money. There was no point in making friends with such backstabbing bastards, worst yet to try and do business with them.

Tucker put over the counter a few new editions of Crash Nebula along with some baseball cards though the cashier who seems to be in his early thirties looks at the boy as Danny adds a few of his own comics to the tray.

"You sure you can pay for this?"- the cashier questioned Tucker eyeing him down.

It was then that Danny taps the counter with a whole wad of cash making the cashier open his mouth in amazement, Tucker follows Danny's example and took a much smaller amount from his coat. The boy had learned that flashing money got better results than flashing a gun.

Tucker's grin was long and wide as he saw the cashier just look down and charge them for the comics and cards, the boys didn't hold their laughter as they exited the shop not caring if the cashier heard them mock him.

"Listen man, I need to take care of some shit for Vlad. See you on Monday and don't forget to gather your crew"- Danny said while putting his arm around Tucker's shoulder.

"Yeah. No problem, we'll be there."- Replied the boy with some worry in his voice.

Tucker knew the kind of things Danny did for Vlad which clearly meant something highly illegal and dangerous. The boy was very curious but fear didn't let him move an inch, he loved hanging out with Danny but he also didn't want to put their friendship to the test if he started to follow him around.

Danny looks down at his wristwatch and noticed it was hardly six pm, it was one of the things he hated about this job, the short notice. Danny already had plans with Tucker but Vlad got a last-minute call from one of Andrei's former prostitutes.

"This seems to be the place."- Danny whispered as he lays eyes over a barbershop across the street.

It was a small place with a large window at the front and a few stools within, there was a single overweight man outside sitting on a plastic chair beside the door reading a magazine which Danny quickly took notice of.

According to Vlad, the place was a front for the Arcuri family money laundering, the boy hardly understood how laundering money actually works and didn't care to find out either, all he knew was that everyone within was in dire need of dying.

A warm smile often got him into various places without questions, this barbershop was no different as the fat guard just smiles back at Danny as he enters the shop. Within were three men, one sitting by the couch apparently waiting for his turn though it was clear he too was in the "business" as was the slang for criminal activities.

The barber who could seem to keep his mouth shut about the recent monster attacks and of course the death of their beloved Luciano Arcuri, then there was his main target: Joey Arcuri, the grandson of Luciano and one of his main enforcers.

"Be with you in a minute son." The barber said giving Danny a quick glance.

"Sure"- Danny replied as he turns his back on the men while pretending to look at the magazine.

Yet his eyes were over the mirror overviewing the barber and Joey who lay over the chair as he got his beard shaved. To his left was a short hallway leading to what seems to be a back-office and therefore needed to assumed there might be more men inside the barbershop.

Danny could hear Joey ranting about the birthday gift he got for his younger brother, the barber just grins his teeth once the mobster squirms around producing a small box with a gold watch meant to be his brother Polly's gift.

Both the barber and who Danny assumed was the bodyguard boy laugh for a moment. Danny needed to take them out before they even had the chance to pull out their guns, that was the patience of the hunter or so Vlad told him before.

Danny knew that walking in and waiting for a window of opportunity to kill Joey was unrequired. He could use his magic to disappear and shoot him without anyone seeing him do so, but this was much more fun, at least that what people say; if you like your job then you'll never work a day.

"Nice song boy. What's it called?"- Joey suddenly asked with a smile on his face.

Danny slowly lifted his eyes from the magazine he was pretending to read as he waited for the chance to attack and move them towards the mirror realizing he was so excited that he was singing in a very low volume but loud enough to be heard.

It was one of the many habits he took from Vlad during their trip from the Union to the states, the man loved to play guitar and sing whenever the chance presented himself. It even reached the point in which Danny learn a couple of songs.

"It's a love song from the Motherland. We called it… Katyusha." Danny replied as he opens his jacket.

"Motherland? Where the fu…"- a deafening sound interrupted Joey as Danny blew his brains out.

The barber turns his head over to Danny with a shock and terrified expression before getting shot in between his eyes. It was then that the second man sitting on the couch tried to pull out his own weapon in haste but the boy quickly landed a bullet on his throat.

The fat guard outside upon hearing the gunshots began struggling just to get out of his chair while trying to pull out his sawn-off shotgun from the sports bag beside his chair though his efforts came to an end as a single bullet came through the window and out his head.

Five seconds was all Danny needed to kill all four men without missing a single shot. His speed and precision with a handgun were unrivaled as he knew Joey didn't even see the gun that took his life.

Women screamed as they saw the fat man hanging to the side of the chair as the hole in his head let blood flow out like an open faucet. Danny turns his attention over to Joey who had a bullet hole under his nose but chose to shot him a second time just to be safe.

The gurgling sounds of the bodyguard Danny shot in the throat drew his attention though it was the rattling of a metallic object which made him lose interest in the dying man. The boy smiles gently as he saw the tip of the barrel just behind the wooden wall.

"Didn't know there was a hall there."- Danny whispered as he aims his pistol to the wall and calculates where the shooter is.

Though losing his old .38 revolver hurt him, the replacement weapon he took in more than compensated for the lost, it only took two shots to kill the last shooter without having him expose himself as the bullets of his Colt 38 Super easily went through the wood and the gunman.

Danny walks over to the man whose blood had already form puddle as he examines his pistol, the boy wasn't used to having ten rounds in his clip but was getting used to it very fast. The gun was also bigger than his old revolver but much smaller than his ever so favorite .44 magnum.

His impressive Colt .44 magnum despite being his favorite weapon turns out to be rather cumbersome to carry around and very heavy for his liking, it was also very easy to spot under his jacket and the ruckus it made draw out too much attention.

"Drop it!"- a voice said behind him.

Danny slowly turns around and spots one police officer aiming his gun at him, Danny constantly forgot about the local police since they offend didn't show themselves in mafia control territories, with a gentle smile Danny lifted his hands in surrender.

As the officer comes closer to Danny he leans slightly down and disappears before the cop's very eyes. The man turns his head and gun all over the place not able to believe the killer simply disappeared in front of him.

"Where did you go! Answer me!" the policeman ordered.

"Right here," Danny replied as he shot the man from behind splattering his brains over the floor.

(XXXXX)

The police patrol cars speed past the boy as he casually makes his way from the barbershop. The cop was an unexpected inconvenience, it was a shame since the cop wasn't on the list though neither were barber nor the guards.

Vlad had been very explicit with his "no witness" rule. The boy was only told about his target earlier that day so he had very little time to plan the hit, though it came as a welcome surprise that the mafia in all of their arrogance didn't change their daily routines.

"Shouldn't they be grieving their fallen leader or something."- Danny mumbled as he adjusted the golden watch over his wrist.

It bothered Danny greatly that the mobsters were having parties having lost their leader Luciano just a few days ago, under normal circumstances they should to the very least be plotting against the killers but it didn't seem like it.

Of course, all this could simply be a ruse to draw Vlad and Danny out into the open. To make them believe to have won and force their guard down, yet Vlad was no foul and knew now was the time to finished off the Arcuri.

Despite the short notice Danny had with these hits, Vlad was still very meticulous in his methods. The man was more than sure word of Joey Arcuri's passing wouldn't reach his brother for at least a few hours which gave Danny an ample window of opportunity.

"Bugs avenue with Elmer street…"- whispered Danny as he read his notebook.

In the street corner was a relatively small diner named Luigi's where his next and hopefully last target of the night waited for him; a mafia made man named Polly Arcuri, grandson to Luciano Arcuri and one of the bosses in East town.

As Vlad predicted, Polly Arcuri a balding slightly overweight man arrived at the diner without hearing about his brother's death, his happy demeanor was proof enough for Danny that the man was none wiser of what happened a few hours ago.

"Better get ready."- Danny said as he brushed off some snow from his shoulders.

The boy had been standing for nearly thirty minutes in the darkness of an alleyway waiting for his prey yet noticed Polly didn't come alone but in the company of his wife and two daughters who seem to be younger than himself.

Though he was far more concerned with the big bulking man escorting the family, for a brief moment what seem to a shotgun was seen under his coat. Danny knew he had to get rid of the bodyguard before moving on the Polly.

Unlike in the barbershop where everyone was expendable, most people in this diner were just having a casual dinner and though he didn't' mind killing them all, he was sure Vlad wouldn't appreciate having a dozen innocents dead on the newspapers.

Danny looks over to the diner window and noticed the mobster was sitting near the far corner of the diner with his two daughters sitting right in his line of sight. The boy wanted to simply shoot a couple of rounds in his back and be done with it but that was out of the question.

There was the option of using his magic to approach the target but it demanded a lot of concentration and with so many people around meant he could break the spell at the worst moment and be at a serious disadvantage.

"In and out."- Danny whispered as he cocks his gun.

Some waiters look at the boy with a funny look as he walks in through the kitchen door though no one tried to stop him as they were too busy serving meals. Danny saw Polly sitting in front of his birthday cake while his youngest child sat next to him.

Without uttering a single word Danny aimed his gun over to Polly's head failing to see the car which parked in a haste. The mobster's eyes open as he saw the gun aiming to him but didn't have the time to dodge.

It was then that his second daughter stood trying to blow off the candles but Danny's gun fired blowing off part of her head which Polly screamed as he shoves his young daughter away and tries to pull his piece out.

"Blyad!"- Danny screamed as he realized to have wasted his window of opportunity.

A bullet passes next to his head missing him by mere inches. There was no time to waste and so Danny pulled his trigger on the bodyguard's head making sure to kill the man, at the moment six more mobsters broke into the diner wielding their shotguns.

The men didn't care for the civilians as they blast at Danny with their sawn-off shotgun and pistols killing several innocents. Their eyes open wide in shock as they saw the little boy still on his feet, little did they know that Danny's magic let the pellets pass by without harm.

The boy had no more option but to pull his out mac-10 and unload on the six mobsters at the door, he managed to kill only two men before running out of bullets, one of the mobsters took cover under a table while the other three ran behind a planter.

"You fucking little shit!"- Polly screamed as he tried to tackle Danny.

Much to his surprise, Polly found himself unable to drop the boy who was much smaller than him. Before his very eyes, Danny turned into dust letting him fall to the ground but as he turns around to get on his feet, he ends up staring down a gun.

The two gunshots that followed were drawn under Polly's wife and daughter crying as they hug each other near the corner trying their best to block out the chaos around them. The four backup mobsters walked quietly towards where they saw their boss shove the assassin.

"That motherfucker whack Polly"- whispered one of the thugs.

The little girl turns her attention to her dead father and saw how his murderer materialized behind the mobsters who came to their rescue. It was like seeing a demon coming out of the shadows that could shy away from the actual monsters.

Her small body shook each time Danny fired his gun killing her father's friends. Seconds later the police came in but naturally, none of them believed her upon saying she saw the killer vanished into thin air.

(XXXXX)

"Breaking news! Yet another wave of violence shook our community during this weekend."- a newscaster said through the radio as Danny laid on his bed.

Gang violence wasn't new in Amity Park but the deaths of two mafia made-men hit the news like a pro boxer hitting his wife. Though a slain police officer was nothing more than a footnote to emphasized the importance of the shootings.

"Over more than a dozen innocent bystanders were murdered during a mafia hit early last night at a local diner." Added the newscaster.

Though killing the officer wasn't in the plan, it was necessary since he saw Danny's face but the girl was an accident. She didn't need to die but even so, Danny didn't lose any sleep at all due to their deaths once he returned home later that night.

Danny was quietly looking up to the ceiling as he heard the loud roaring of the cars outside his window despite living on the fourth floor. The boy knew Vlad wasn't going to be home since he claimed to have to settle other matters.

"Might as well get up"- Danny said once his stomach began to growl demanding food.

The doorbell suddenly rang the moment Danny exits the only room within the apartment, the idea that perhaps Arcuri men found him crossed his mind though if they did make him then why ring the bell?

It was much easier for them to break the door gun blazing as they would surely be very angry for having two of their heads killed. Their leader Luciano and now Joey and Polly Arcuri were death which meant the organization was very weak.

"It's me, open up!"- A voice Danny recognized as Skulker came from the other side of the door.

Danny let out a loud sigh of relief once he heard Skulker's voice and calmly made his way towards the door. Despite being sure it was Skulker on the other side of the door, he still looks out through the peephole.

"Morning Skulker… I sent a pager to Vlad last night telling the thing is done."- Danny said as he invited the man inside.

Skulker brushed off some snow off his long black coat as he casually smiles at the boy while telling him Vlad was very please upon seeing the results at the morning news though killing the girl might have been excessive which made Danny frown.

"By the way, wanna go to prison?"- Skulker suddenly asked.

"What?!"- Danny inquire locking eyes with the larger man.

His sudden laughter caught Danny off guard but soon explains about wanting to pick up his nephew from State Juvenile which made Danny calm down. The boy wasn't used to having Skulker make such jokes though in all fairness hardly knew the man.

All Danny knew about Skulker came from Vlad, though unlike his white-haired peer. Skulker was born in the states from soviet parents who immigrated back when the two countries walked hand in hand through quickly took into crime after his father walk out and his mother passed due illness leaving him and his sister behind.

"Sure, I don't' mind going with you."- Danny said in a much more relaxed voice.

"Great… but can you put on some pants… or at least some underwear"- Skulker said as he made his way to the couch.

The man was getting used to seeing Danny walk around naked in the house and though he wasn't interested in fucking kids, he had to admit Danny has a nice ass. It seems like modesty wasn't something Vlad thought him as the boy casually undressed when at home or a safe spot.

(XXXXX)

The hours passed by as light snow began to fall while the duo waited patiently outside of state juvenile correctional, Skulker kept his hand safely within his pockets trying to keep them warm while Danny casually sat on top of the hood.

Skulker turns his attention over to Danny and questions himself as to why the kid wouldn't dress better as he knew the boy had money. Most teens his age wanted the best clothes but Danny dressed a simple supermarket jean. Skulker knew for a fact all boys wanted "moon boots" but Danny settle with simple long work boots.

Soon a lot of boys started to come out just like they did at Casper high, many even dressed just like the students there which made Danny smile for a moment. Skulker suddenly pointed with his finger towards a blonde-haired teen slightly.

"Look at this bitch, thinking he's hard… like his banging."- Skulker whispered as he saw his nephew.

Danny looked over at a teenager as he approached them, the boy was perhaps a few years older than Danny with long blonde haired and a mean glare and green army looking long coat along with heavy boots.

"So how was it?"- Skulker teased more than questioned.

"What da fuck you meant by that eh?!"- said the blonde-haired boy.

Danny couldn't help but smirk at the poor tough guy attitude Skulker's nephew was trying to do. It was clear the kid had a rough time inside the slammer given his swollen cheek and light limping on his left leg.

It was later that day during a meal at the Nasty Burger that Danny learns of the boy's name; William Jones son of Skulker's younger sister whose name both Jones and Skulker alike refuse to speak off publicly.

Johnny 13 had been locked up for nearly a year for armed robbery and gang-related activity which didn't impress Danny in the least as he knew the boy wasn't a threat, though there was the possibility of him slipping up his tongue and talking a little too much.

If that were to happen then Danny already made up his mind to slay Johnny 13 even if it upset Skulker, even if it meant killing Skulker as well. Vlad's dreams of greatest were far more important than some petty little thief and his uncle.

"Come on guys, we gotta go pick up Tucker. The boss wants to talk to us all."- Skulker said as he made his way out of the restaurant.

The trio quickly caught the attention of several black men once they reach Devil's Diner, concretely at Tucker's home. Skulker green Lincoln was too much of a sight for such a dreadful place such as Devil's Diner. There was a clear dislike in Johnny 13 eyes upon seeing Tucker walk out of his house wearing his Sunday church suit.

Danny couldn't help but giggle upon seeing Tucker all nice and neat in his grey suit as he waves goodbye to his grandmother who seems to be superglue to the porch's bench. Skulker simple watch as the boys got into the car before waving goodbye to the old lady.

Their scenario soon changed to that of the docks just a few miles from the trainyard where Danny fought against the War Dweller a few days prior. The boys look in amazement at the unusual and yet very familiar sight before them.

"Seriously Vlad… a fucking Strip club?"- Danny said as he made his way inside.

To be continued.


	5. Not so tough

The phantom

Chapter 05: Not so tough.

The room was in complete silence as Vlad stare out the large window overviewing his new strip club from his office, a few of his men tidy up the place for the grand opening. The girls would be arriving shortly along with some other guests.

Vlad didn't bother in hiding his soviet origins despite the huge problems it would bring along with, the office was painted in red with the soviet flag proudly place in the corner well kept being a glass cabinet.

Danny stood firm like a soldier in his new black suit with white stripes as Vlad stood in front looking at him with vicious eyes, it was clear for Danny he committed a mistake somewhere but couldn't tell where or what.

As ordered Polly and Joe were killed along with all the witnesses, sure enough, Danny drew out a lot of attention but that too was part of Vlad's plan as he needed his rivals to know what would happen if they cross him or his business.

"What did I do wrong comrade? I did as instruct and killed the mobsters and all the witnesses."- Danny suddenly said not wanting to beat around the bushes.

"You killed a cop!"- Vlad screamed at the top of his lungs as he raised his hand.

The boy didn't even flinch upon seeing Vlad's hand up in the air, had Danny been any other boy or "worker" Vlad would slap him across the face for killing a police officer on duty. Yet common sense and though Vlad would never say so, fear stops him.

"Comrade Vlad, we already killed plenty of police. What's the big deal?"- Danny asked with a frown on his face but not changing his stance.

It sounded like just like hypocrisy in Vlad's mind as he and Danny already murdered several officers during their getaway from Grand Amity hotel several weeks ago, even a district attorney for that matter which caused city lockdown.

There was an unspoken rule among major criminals that forbid the killing of police officers, many mobsters rather bribe a cop than blowing their brains out but Danny's lack of empathy and callous disregard for human lives was an issue.

"He didn't even care for the girl."- whispered Vlad as he walks over to the window.

Vlad let out a long sigh as he instructs for Danny to follow him over to the minibar on the corner. As the man pours himself a glass of wine came to understand Danny wasn't an experienced soldier like himself or harden criminal such as Skulker.

"Listen babe. Killing cops is really bad for business." – Vlad said trying to take a fatherly approached and handed Danny glass with wine.

The boy looks at the drink before taking a quick sniff followed by a couple of sips, it was then that he noticed Vlad was sitting on the couch close by the minibar. The white-haired man leans his head and looks up to the ceiling.

Only a second later, he felt Danny's weight on his lap which made Vlad turn over to the boy with a surprised expression, the man unconsciously patted his lap a couple of times to which Danny took as an instruction for him sit there.

Despite being a cold-hearted killer, the boy was oddly affectioning towards Vlad, often cuddling in bed with him whenever possible which was one of the many reasons the older man didn't stay over at the apartment, that and Danny's exhibitionism.

"I wonder if his time locked up in that cell made him starve for affection…"- Vlad thought.

Soon his hand press upon Danny's shoulder which brought a smile on the boy, Vlad knew there was no point in screaming at Danny nor to threaten him as the kid could easily kill him and everyone in the club without even breaking a sweat.

The boy needed guidance hence why Vlad forged several documents to have the boy attend Casper high. He had to learn to blend in and developed a common sense as he didn't view killing others as something evil.

It was then that Vlad recalled Danny didn't mind walking around naked in front of him, Skulker and perhaps even Tucker, but he wasn't sure about that last one. He even slept naked not caring if Vlad was also in bed, with these facts in mind he lowers his hand until touching Danny's butt.

Much to Vlad's surprised, Danny didn't cringe or give him a strange look upon being grope by the older man. On the contrary, the kid relaxed his over Vlad's shoulder while drinking his wine, almost as if it were normal.

"Sorry, comrade, I fucked up."- Danny whispered as he wrapped his arms around Vlad's neck.

"We can fix it."- Vlad said somewhat worried about having the boy holding him so close.

Vlad looks into Danny's eyes as he delves deeper in their celestial blue, little by little he leans down towards the boy. But as their lips are about to touch there was a sudden knock on the door which force the boy to stand up.

Skulker walked in not waiting for a reply dragging along Tucker who had a worried expression on his face. After a few seconds, men in cheap ghetto clothes which scream "gang" walked in lead by a bulking man with long dreadlocks.

(XXXXX)

More than one man felt uncomfortable upon laying eyes over the soviet flag which stood proudly in the corner, though their attention was quickly drawn over to the liquor cabinet on the opposite side and to the two kids near the corner beside the desk.

"I'm glad you all came to see me"- Vlad said standing straight and with both hands behind his back. Skulker stood by the corner next to the door ready to attack in case anyone was foolish enough to try and lay a hand on his boss.

Unlike the trio hard criminals, Tucker was a single step away from soiling his pants. The boy couldn't avoid shaking upon seeing the large and muscular black man with long dreadlocks that reach his shoulders menacingly approach Vlad.

"The fuck you called us for!?"- the big scary black man with dreadlocks demanded of Vlad.

"I'm the new owner of East Town and I got some employee vacancies to fill."- Vlad casually said staring down to who he assumed was the gang leader.

All the gang members started to laugh loudly and some even commented on how that was impossible. Danny grinned his teeth as he wanted to shoot each and every single one of them for showing such discourtesy towards Vlad.

The white-haired man didn't expect any lesser from such primitive people, they were foolish and undisciplined. Yet Vlad knew he could turn them into loyal dogs after some proper "training" and perhaps they might learn to roll over on command.

"Listen here, commie bitch! Luciano owns East Town and I own Devil's Diner."- The large black man said getting very close to Vlad's face.

The large man didn't even own his house and yet he spoke about ruling over Devils' Diner, about how dangerous he is. The gang leader even dares say all drug trade passed by him before hitting the streets.

It was nothing more than a clear and rather primitive attempt to intimidate Vlad into submission, to show how big his muscles are and how loud he can yell but it wasn't working with Vlad. The man didn't even flinch nor break his gaze even once.

Vlad knew these lowlifes owned nothing beyond what they carried on their person. Perhaps they could fool the simple-minded hoodlums at their neighborhood with their fake jewelry and macho attituded but for someone such as Vlad, it was far from getting results.

"We killed Luciano and I own East Town."- Vlad added casually.

His sudden declaration gave the desired outcome as all became quiet upon hearing about Luciano's death. The shootout had been on the news several times, and the mafioso was called by his name several times though it seems these gangbangers never took the time of the day to watch the news.

With a worried expression, Tucker turned over to Danny who was watching very attentively though his hands were still away from his gun. Tucker had seen this kind of behavior several times over at Devils Diner and often spell out problems.

Yet Vlad's calm demeanor was starting to get to the big and mean gang banger's nerve, he wasn't used to dealing with such a stoic man. Under the circumstance the gang leader would consider normal, two things should be happening as of now.

Either Vlad would be shaking on the spot which was more common for the gang leader to see and hadn't yet happen with the white-haired man. The second scenario would be for Vlad to yelling back trying to show some muscle.

And yet it seems like the gangster's large physique and loud mouth weren't enough to intimidate the smaller and more slender man. Skulker did warn his boss about these thugs' behavior and they're unwillingness to follow orders.

"I've been led to believe you all already agree to work for me"- Vlad added in a calm and stoic voice.

The gang and their leader laugh out loud as they considered Vlad to be a puny nobody though that only applied in their gangland standards, the words "wuss" and "bitch" were heard from random gangsters who encouraged their leader to teach the commie a lesson.

The gang leader wanted to assert his dominance as he now wanted to keep the strip club for himself and ultimately turn it into his new hideout. The large black man pulled out a pathetic excuse of a .38 revolver held together with duct tape that brought about a chuckle not only from Vlad but also from Danny and Skulker who remain in their positions.

"Well, you believe wrong. Commie bit…"- the man was interrupted by a bullet going under his chin and out of the top of his head.

The rest of the gang members went quiet upon seeing their leader laying down on the floor, his blood staining the fancy wooden floor. The sudden cocking of Skulker's M16 assault rifle followed by the entry of three men armed with shotguns drew most of the gang members' attention, though a fair amount gaze over to Danny's favorite Colt .44 magnum.

Despite their criminal origins, none of the gangsters had ever laid eyes over a dead man nor seen a gun bigger than of a puny Saturday night special, proof of this was that two of their members passed out cold on the floor while the rest Slowly they lifted their hand in submission.

"I won't lie to any of you. I am a communist and so I believe in the distribution of wealth though I've been slightly corrupted by your capitalist ideals."- Vlad said walking over the dead gang leader.

Danny took that brief momentum to pulled Tucker behind him as to avoid his best friend getting shot if things didn't work out. There was also the possibility of Skulker's high power rifle to accidentally hit the boy.

"I offer you three options, one: you can pull a gun on me and end up like this monkey. Two: you can walk away and go back to eating from the trash cans or three, you can take the job and make more money than you can spend in your whole lives."- Vlad monologue.

All the gang members looked at each other and to Skulker who held a rifle next to three well-armed men, even the brat on the corner was better armed than anyone of them. Though just like Tucker, they too wanted to rise in the criminal world.

"Sure, how the dental?"- one of the gangsters asked in a playful tone.

Siding with Vlad meant money, guns, and of course, women but above all else respect. They were a low-level gang that might be feared in their neighborhood street but it was the kind of fear one holds towards a mangy dog.

"It's excellent. Remember one thing comrades, it's not my business- it's OUR business but if I catch you with your hands in my pockets or taking more than your share, you'll begging to end up like this monkey."- Vlad said kicking their former leader.

Each of them ascended their head as none could find their voices, and though these men are gangsters they were in fact surrounded by real gangsters now. All of them armed with big guns and the will to use them for more than show.

"Tonight's the grand opening, go have fun."- Vlad said releasing much of the accumulated tension as the gang left escorted by one of the guards as the other two dragged the unconscious gangbangers out.

(XXXXX)

Vlad let out a long sigh as he moves over to the window where the party had already started, it paid off to have bought a one-way and soundproofed mirror rather than normal glass windows. It would have ruined the grand opening if the gunshot came out.

"Are you sure we can trust these animals"- Skulker said as he puts his rifle behind the cabinet.

"Of course we can't, I only need a piece of meat to push my product until we can get our hands on some proper help."- Vlad said as he pours himself a drink.

"I'm sure they'll be loyal dogs. Just train them like any other animal, with punishment, and biscuits. Do it as you did with those guys from Andrei's group."- Danny said as he holstered his massive cannon.

Vlad couldn't get rid of all the former members of Andrei's group as he needed muscle to lift his empire, thankfully, with their soviet backgrounds and with no other options, they pledged alliance to him much to Danny's dislike as he would have preferred to execute them on the spot.

Tucker couldn't understand a single word being spoken among the three criminals as they spoke in a foreign language, he now came to understand was Russian. His eyes turned over to the gang leader who died without ever uttering his name.

"Sorry you had to see that."- Vlad said making the boy jump in fear. "If you're gonna work with us, you need to see the world we live in."- Vlad added.

"Yes, comrade Vlad. What do you need me to do?"- Tucker said pulling out his best manners.

"You're gonna be my new sborschiki, it means collector. So, you go out and collect my Dan… taxes."- Vlad said lifting Tucker's chin.

Neither Skulker nor Danny liked the idea of having Tucker running up and down the city collecting money from Vlad's whorehouses or to deliver bribes and payments to their associates. If word ever got out that he was gathering money his life would be in great danger.

Sure enough, Danny step in asking for Tucker to be given a different task such as cleaning the club's toilets. Yet Tucker looks at his best friend with a glare but Danny dismissed the glare and insisted it was too dangerous for him.

"No, I'm sure he can do it. Just don't go around telling people about it… and don't take from my pockets."- Vlad said staring down at Tucker's terrified eyes. "I think you know why." added the man as he pointed over the dead gangster.

Skulker couldn't even begin to understand why they would appoint a mere kid for such a task but Vlad walks over to the door with a huge grin on his face. Even Danny didn't want to get his friend so deeply involved.

"Come on guys, it's the grand opening go have some fun, in the meantime don't go killing any more respectable police officers."- Vlad said as cheerful as he could while opening the door and winks over to Danny as he exits the office.

Though Danny had to drag his best friend out the door as nearly kisses Vlad's shoes in gratitude for such an opportunity and assures the man he wouldn't fail him. Danny knew for a fact what would happen if Tucker did fail.

Only Skulker remained inside the office looking at Vlad with a stern and judgmental look, it was clear he didn't approve of Vlad's decision for making Tucker part of the corporation and to give him such a role. The kid could run his mouth to his friends and have the police raiding the club.

"You worry too much, besides I'm not gonna let that vine swinger collect from all our businesses."- Vlad said after closing the door.

"Then why even hire him?"- Skulker demanded.

"To keep my little badger in line"- Vlad concluded.

(XXXXX)

As morning came about and snow covered the street, there was the newly appointed inspector Dorothea overviewing her case files on her desk as a handful of her peers look at her with disdain, her presence wasn't welcome and often considered nothing more than a publicity stunt.

Though her first case was a huge "success" as the case linked several open murder cases to Andrei Ivanov as the killer. There was hardly enough proof beyond the handgun and some bullets but the police commissioner thought that was enough.

"I can't believe that prick closed my case"- Dorothea grumbled.

It was a golden opportunity to improve the public image of the police department by simply putting all the blame on Andrei and his thugs along with members of the Arcuri crime family who lost their leader in the attack.

There was newfound courage within the police department now that one of the biggest crime families was without not only a leader but several high-ranking members of their group, city Mayor Cortez, of course, took full advantage of this.

In his words, Amity Park's finest along with the newly assigned female inspectors had pushed crime so much and so hard they started to fight over the scraps on the floor. It was impossible for anyone at City hall to admit they had nothing to do with it.

"Morning inspector Dora. Still looking at the trainyard case, you know it's close."- Inspector Aragon said as he put a coffee mug on her desk.

"Don't you think it's strange. It just doesn't add up, I still think there was a third party involved."- Dorothea replied as she took the coffee her brother brought over.

The veteran inspector sat down while putting his feet over the desk much to his younger sister's annoyance, the man didn't make inspector for his good looks but for his brains. He too agreed with Dorothea as there were bullet shells that didn't match with any weapon found at the crime scene.

But the commissioner was fed up with the Mayor's insistence on finding Stefano's killer, handing all available resources to the investigation but the ongoing crime wave made it quite hard, worst yet was the inclusion of women in the police department that cause many issues among the ranks.

"I think there might be a vigilante."- Dorothea added to the conversation.

"Are you for real? You've been reading too many dime novels. I admit there's some funky stuff going on but it was just a deal gone wrong and we got lucky."- Aragon replied.

The blonde woman didn't keep her mouth shut as she explains about the murders of Polly and Joey Arcuri both slain with a couple of hours difference and both high-ranking members of the Arcuri crime family. Though the death of one police officer shocked the police department more so than a few dead wise guys and their thugs.

Aragon had to remind his sister about those cases being in a different district and they weren't invited to play. Moments later a cop swung by informing Aragon about their chief wanting to see them in the conference room.

Only Dorothea seems to be in a high mood as all her peers in the conference room look bored and with an expression that told they wanted to be elsewhere probably drunk. The door suddenly slammed wide open as their captain made his grand entrance.

"Ok. Gentlemen, listen up we're in deep shit. Two more patrolmen were attacked last night by a couple of hoods and we're in high alert."- the police captain said ignoring the fact there were at least four female inspectors.

The gangs were growing rapidly by the day and none more violent than the "Tear face" whose members identified by inking tears to their faces and wearing mime like clothing, police dying while fighting these gangs wasn't uncommon, but having a cop executed was inexcusable.

Officer Phillips, a veteran with nearly eight years of service was shot in the back of his head by an unknown assassin who also murdered Joey Arcuri and his men, the mysterious was also suspect in the murders of Polly Arcuri, his bodyguards and his twelve-year-old daughter.

"As you probably heard Dimmesdale was attacked by the circus gang and they might likely come here, so the mayor's office commissioned a new fancy task force." The police captain added as he assigned new duties to his officers.

(XXXXX)

A few days later a group from the other side of the law rally at an Italian restaurant to debate about the red problem they had in their hands. Their power over East Town wavers due to the death of their leader and a few of their prominent members.

"Who the fuck does that commie bitch think he is!? Coming to our town and whacking Don Luciano."- said underboss Mike Arcuri.

The overweight man dressed in a white button shirt was the eldest son of Don Luciano and also the second in line to take over the for the family head now that their Don was dead. It took them more than a few days to undercover who killed Don Luciano, but the deaths of two made-men were yet another huge blow the family wasn't ready for.

Their don had been slain in an ambushed done by a traitor among the Russian immigrant gang, they all knew for a fact Andrei was seceding from his group and handing over his petty enterprise. Apparently, not all of them agree with that which ended up with Don Luciano's death but not satisfied, they started a war.

With just a few days difference, a Russian assassin murdered in cold blood Joey Arcuri who served as an enforcer for the family and Polly Arcuri along with several men. Though the weight of their deaths was heavy, it was Polly's daughter that was more painful.

"These fucking animals don't have any sense of moral or decency! You don't just kill cops and you don't kill children! That's a huge fucking no in our book!"- said the family consigliere in clear anger.

Never once had they met with people so willing to kill innocent children and civilians, even as the cutthroats they are, none of them had the blood cold enough to shoot a girl in the head just to reach her father.

The death Luciano and all his men wouldn't go unanswered as Mike already called in for reinforcements, a few Wise-Guys straight from the old country. The men's arrival was due in a few more days and with them came a new arsenal.

"We know where this prick is?"- Asked one of the mobsters.

"It's some rundown strip club at the docks, the guy's being hiring a bunch of niggers and spicks."- Mike replied.

It was a huge taboo among the Italian mafia to hire blacks and Hispanics, only Italians were permitted to be part of the family but pure blood Sicilians were allowed to became Made-men, as the rest could barely become an associate, yet Vlad didn't follow such codes of criminal conducts.

"No wonder that communist pig killed Polly. He was in charge of the docks."- said a man sitting at the table corner.

The mobsters agree on burning down the club in front of Vlad and then processed to beat the man until he gave up his killer. Mike wanted to personally hang whoever murdered Don Luciano and his two close friends.

"Listen, my guys are coming in the day after tomorrow, we'll tear that nigger lover a new asshole."- Said Mike as he pulled out a long hunting knife. "I'm gonna personally sk…"- the man went quiet.

Mike gave a loud groan as he held his wrist, the man could feel someone's hand over his own but there wasn't anyone there. His heart trembles in fear as he tried to free himself from the invisible assailant though his heart nearly came to a stop once his head was pulled back by his short hair.

The blade slowly made its way inside his neck before the horrified eyes of his peers, in a single move the blade slice across his throat spraying blood over the table. Not a single mobsters could believe what they just saw.

It was the consigliere who pointed out to what he could only describe as footprints over the tablecloth which made a few men cross themselves as others pulled out their guns though had nothing to aim at.

"Comrade Vlad sends his regards."- said a voice coming from the air.

One of the made men's head blow up which made most of the mobsters to dive for cover, a second blast took the life a second gangster. Bullets flew in all directions but one by one, men were dying at the hands of this specter.

Soon the gunfire died down as one mobster and the consigliere hid behind the bar's counter trying to see the assassin but all around was the bodies of his slain allies. Mike remained in his seat though with a slash that nearly decapitated him and a few men laying over the floor.

"You see him?"- whispered the thug.

"I'm right here."- Replied the invisible man before disintegrating his head with a gun blast.

The consigliere stares in horror as empty bullet cases fell on the ground, he knew the assassin was in front of him and yet couldn't see anyone. The man nearly passed out as a young boy whose face was covered under a black hoodie materialized in front of him.

"Dobryy vecher"- said the hooded figure as he put a large hand cannon to the consigliere's forehead.

(Good evening)

The man refused to close his eyes and stared in silence at a white mask the assassin was wearing, two large red dots stood out where the cheeks should be and red lipstick adore the mouth, but more frightening than the mask and the huge revolver was his glowing green eyes.

"Comrade Vladimir now owns East Town, docks and trainyard. Make sure to spread word."- said the masked assassin in a thick Russian accent before turning into dust and vanishing away.

It took mere seconds for the consigliere to pass out cold over the floor as he had never seen anything like it before.

(XXXXX)

Just around the corner from the restaurant, Danny pulled off his mask and tuck it away into his school backpack which he left hidden behind a dumpster. With a quick glance, the boy made sure no mafioso was coming his way.

Though Danny loved his .44 magnum revolver, it was too heavy and cumbersome to carry under his jacket, therefore, it found a spot in his backpack next to the mask Vlad insisted on him wearing during this job.

It came as a surprise when Vlad paged him during the evening to swing by the club. The boy hated to be assigned work with so little anticipation as it didn't let him planned anything out, especially considering his blunder with the cop.

On his way towards the subway the boy couldn't help but recall seeing a young colored prostitute in Vlad's office earlier that day going under the name of Valerie, the girl once "worked" for Andrei, she wasn't much of a looker with her slight overweight and poor makeup skills, but she was preferred by a certain type of client as she was about the same age as Danny.

Valerie came with valuable information about there being a reunion between the higher ops of the Arcuri family at a restaurant once owned by Luciano, though upon Danny questioning how she knew about it learned that she constantly slept with the family's consigliere.

The man had a taste for very young girls and didn't mind the color but of course, it meant he couldn't openly solicit her as it wasn't accepted among his peers. Andrei was one of the few who used children as street workers.

The consigliere was the reason Andrei try to hand over Vlad as he would be granted access to such young "meat" once their corporations merge, as consigliere he would have full control over Andrei's assets including the kids.

However unconventional the information was, it presented a prime opportunity to get rid of the remaining members of the Arcuri Family and assured Vlad's full control over East Town and docks along with the trainyard.

"I can't believe we're taking intel from some whore."- Danny muttered as he pours himself a cup of coffee from a store near the subway entrance.

On the way to the counter, Danny took a chocolate bar from the shelves along with some donuts and put it in front of the cashier who had seen far better days judging by the heavy bags under his eyes and his unfriendly demeanor.

While chewing on his donuts, Danny stops at a telephone just past the stairs to the subway. The boy needed to inform his boss about the success of his mission, there was no point in heading back to the club and back home.

"Is it done?" Vlad asked upon hearing Danny's voice.

"Yep, the kids are in bed and the wife got the message"- replied the boy not so sure why he needed to speak in such a silly code.

It was for the best for Danny to learn to speak in code just in case the police ever caught wind of their activities. Though in all honesty, he knew Tucker was the weakest link in their chain, the boy could easily start running his mouth and draw unwanted attention.

"It's a school night so go home and I'll page you if something comes up."- Vlad said before hanging up.

The idea of a warm shower before going to bed grew within Danny as he made his way down the empty subway corridor. Graffiti decorated the walls and even the ceiling, there were some porn movie posters which oddly enough didn't have any paint over.

The platform and the train were as expected void of people as not many were willing to use the subway after ten pm. It did relax Danny to have the whole car for himself as he stretches his legs, though he broke the silence with a few giggles.

Danny couldn't believe his best friend Tucker had the audacity to jerk off right next him as they saw a couple of strippers dancing in front of them during the grand opening of Vlad's club, the man didn't want anyone to see either of the boys and so made sure they were in a private cabin at all times.

Of course, the strippers left clearly disgusted by Tucker and his busy hands while Danny laughed his wits out at the expense of his friend. The dark skin boy couldn't help it as he was slightly encouraged by the beer the topless waitresses brought over.

"Man, that was one hell of a night." Danny thought out loud as he grabs the chocolate bar and licks his lips.

As the boy unwrapped his chocolate, he couldn't help but giggle at the memory of Tucker arriving at school with a palm print over his right cheek. It was obvious his mother wouldn't approve of her son staying out all night and coming back smelling like booze and cigars.

"I think I earn this one"- whispered Danny as he took a bite of his bar.

"Wanna be my friend?"- Danny heard a voice slur in front of him.

The boy slowly lifts his eyes annoyed someone could get so close to him without noticing. His annoyance grows even more as he lays eyes upon a very tall fat man wearing pink strip pajamas with short blonde hair.

On a closer inspector, Danny noticed the man held a strange smirk under his cross-eyes, but more disturbing was the white bib which made Danny even more irritated as it held food stains. The man had mentally retarded written all over him.

"No."- Danny said in a cold voice.

(XXXXX)

The man didn't move an inch as he continued to stare at the boy with his cross-eyes and goofy expression while repeating the same question again to which he got the same cold answered. Danny didn't want anything to do with this man.

It would be lying if Danny didn't consider killing this poor excuse of a man but he was already in hot water with Vlad for killing a police officer, the last thing he wanted, was for his boss to read on the paper about a mentally ill man getting shot in the subway.

"Hi, I'm Klemper… I'm five."- the large fat man said in a slurred voice while showing his five fingers.

"No! Now will you be kind enough to fuck off"- Danny demanded of the so-called Klemper.

"Why? Why won't be my friend!?- Klemper screamed at the top of his lungs.

It was then that Danny felt his large fat fingers take hold of his jacket and slam him on the other side of the car. The boy let out a painful moan as the large man crushed him unto the plastics seats and then sending him flying across the car.

A steel pole "broke" his landing and as he recovered from the initial shock, Klemper took hold of Danny's ankle and swung up to the ceiling before slamming him on the floor. The large man stood over Danny calling him a bad boy.

Klemper rose his feet over the boy's head but Danny dodges the stamped by a mere inch. The boy stared at Klemper for one second before he kicks the man in the crotch, upon seeing the fat man lower his head, Danny added a second kick to his jaw.

"Shooting you is just too good, you retarded piece of shit"- Danny exclaimed as he lands a punch to the man's fat face.

Klemper's face was squishy and yet unusually hard but the punch was powerful enough to make him fall to the ground. The boy was furious which made him kicked the fat man in the head as he got up putting him back down.

Danny took great pride in his physical strength more than his excellent marksmanship, and yet his third kick was stopped dead in its tracks. The pressure Klemper applied was so much it made the boy scream.

And once more he was being swung around like a rag doll around the car, slamming on the seats and the steel poles as the mentally challenged man yelled out. Seeing an opportunity at hand Danny took hold of a railing to stop Klemper from slamming him anymore.

Using his massive strength, Danny forced the fat man closer before slamming his foot over his ugly face. As Klemper daze behind Danny rolled on his spot and using the railing to impulse himself and strike a mighty punch to his attacker.

"Like that, ya fat funky fuck"- Danny said as he pulls out his Colt super .38 from his jacket.

The large fat man rushes over to Danny who smiles at him as he lands a slug on Klemper's shoulder, but the man didn't lose any speed and rams the boy all the way to the end of the car while holding his wrist.

The train suddenly came to a stop and the doors open as two police officers rushed inside with their weapons drawn out. Danny strongly considered killing Klemper and the two officers but decided against it as that would displease Vlad.

"Help me, officers!"- Danny yelled out as he turns his hands intangible.

Klemper stood dumbfounded as the boy falls to the ground and crawls towards the cops while hiding his head under his hoodie. The two officers demand Klemper to kneel down at once but the man's small brain couldn't process such orders.

Danny desperately wanted to murder Klemper for bashing him around but the officers stood in his way now that he was behind them, the boy didn't have any problems with killing cops but Vlad did have one and the last thing Danny wanted to get on his bad side again.

The boy aims his pistol looking for the right moment to fire between the officers from his position underneath the seats, Danny didn't care in the less for their wellbeing but being battered so badly was more humiliating than painful.

Much to Danny's surprised, Klemper ram one of the officers to the side of the train without the other so much as shooting. Danny groans in annoyance as he lost sight of the madman while hearing the second officer order the fat man to let go of his partner.

"Put your hands in the air!"- screamed the policeman as he saw his partner's limp body fall on the ground.

It was becoming more and more annoying for Danny to see the policeman shaking on his spot. It was the perfect time for the officer to open fire but the man couldn't bring himself to shoot even if his partner was lying on the floor.

The only shot the officer managed to get out missed by more than a meter as Klemper slammed him to the floor, Danny calmly aims his pistol as the large man punches the officer on the ground repeatedly while calling him a "mean old man" in a somewhat childish voice.

"Das vidanya"- Danny said as lands two shots on his back.

The boy smiles wickedly as he saw the fat man crawling out the train while crying but before he could give chase and finished him off, three more officers rushed down the stairs. Danny simply stares in anger at the police.

"Tom! Help out the kid we'll get the perp!"- ordered one of the officers.

But Danny wasn't going to stay around and give a statement, therefore, he used his magic to go intangible and escape though he truly wanted to finished of the mentally retarded man, at least the cops would take him in or out.

(XXXXX)

The boy did his best to walk as straight as he could, though his sides were aching badly as it was the first time he had ever been so beaten up in his life. Climbing up the stairs to his apartment on the fourth floor was especially excruciating.

"Hells wrong with ya?"- Danny heard his fat next-door neighbor asked more annoyed than concerned.

"Nothing Cyka"- the boy replied as he slammed the door of his own apartment.

(Bitch)

Upon entering his home, the boy did as he had done several times before, his backpack tossed to the side as he followed by peeling off his clothes though rather than crushing on the couch to watch a healthy amount of television.

He instead headed over to the telephone on the kitchen wall to call Vlad. The man didn't like anything Danny was telling him though was grateful his little badger didn't murder any more cops, especially after killing off his criminal rivals.

The police weren't stupid in the least, both Vlad and Danny knew that to true despite their criminal peers thinking the police were lazy and foolish, had the boy taken the lives of more cops would have made a trail that sooner or later leads back to them.

Though the white-haired man was more concerned with someone who could go tow to toe with Danny as it wasn't normal to find someone just as strong as the kid. As far as Vlad came to understand Danny was strong enough to bend an iron bar with his bare hands.

"Want me to sent Nicolai to check on you?"- Vlad asked trying to stay stoic and unemotional.

Danny had heard that name before and knew it was a doctor of sorts and by what he could make out was friends with Skulker, the man did serve under Ivanov though made himself scarce once Andrei took over for his brother.

"Nah, man. I'll just sleep it off."- replied the boy.

It didn't take too for Danny to fall asleep on his bed, not even the aching could keep sleep away from him. The sound of the television woke him up from a slumber that felt Danny and could swear lasted only a few minutes.

Yet the sun was out and though it was still quite cold judging by the frost on the window Danny sat up letting the bedsheets slide down, it was then that he noticed being under the bedcovers. The boy more or less was sure, he fell asleep over the covers and to have closed the door.

"You're finally awaked." Vlad said as he stood at the door.

The boy couldn't help but feel ashamed for not noticing Vlad walking into the apartment earlier that night or even to tuck him in. The beating he took was much harder than initially expected as Danny slept up until midday.

Despite Vlad being a hardcore criminal, in the end, had soft spot for the boy and once Danny hung up, Vlad personally came over to see how his little badger was doing. The man had grown used to seeing Danny naked in bed but not with large bruises on his back.

"Since you're ok, I'll be heading back to the office… left a lot of things unattended."- Vlad said trying to act like a crime boss though resemble more of concern father.

The man couldn't help but gaze upon Danny as he got dressed, still having problems understanding how fast his injuries healed. Just a few hours ago there were several large bruise marks on his back and ankle, the man was sure there were at least a few broken ribs.

But as morning came, his skin was free of said bruises and upon touching his sides Vlad was surprised to feel his ribs in place. It was as Danny said, all that was needed was for him to sleep it off.

"I'll have Skulker look into this guy… we'll get him, believe me, I'll put his head on a spike."- Vlad added making Danny lifts his head in shock.

"What do you mean?! I shot him three times. I iced that motherfucker."- Danny retorted with a stern voice.

It was beyond maddening to know Klemper was still alive, not only had he survived being shot twice in the back and once in the shoulder but went so far as to murder three officers and gravely wounded a fourth before escaping, the boy came to realize the poor souls were probably the same officers who tried to aid him.

Danny was crudely reminded that he wasn't the only dangerous person out at the streets; gangbangers, rapists, and thieves were a dime a dozen at East Town and more so at Devil's Diner though there is a particular name he seldom heard for maniacs such as Klemper. Mass Murderer.

"Hard to believe you got a run-in with the subway giant… This Klemper guy seems to be quite famous."- Vlad added as he handed Danny a newspaper.

The newspaper had a few pictures of the subway train and the station, though more interesting than gothic architecture employed was the lifeless bodies of the three officers, two of which laid within the train but the third one was found a few meters into the tunnel though his head is yet to be found.

Despite Danny's considerable number of kills under his belt, there was barely if any recognition by the police since most of his victims were other criminals which he murdered in very different ways, ranging from knives to guns.

It was only after the death of officer Phillips at the hand of Danny during his killing of Joey Arcuri that authorities began to pay more attention to Vlad's growing group, though gang violence often kept the very underpaid police force from properly attending Danny's growing cases.

Klemper, on the other hand, was quite disguisable, always wearing a pink strip pajama and a dirty bib though unlike most criminals in the city who had a liking for guns and knives among other easy to procure weapons, Klemper preferred to beat his victims to death.

Only a handful of people had ever survived an encounter with the subway giant according to newspapers though, in less than desirable conditions as the luckiest ones ended up with broken bones, and the most unfortunate ones were left in a vegetative state often without body parts.

Klemper was brutal in his methods and left nothing more than a bloody lump of meat which forced the police to redirect all available resources to stop him. For the subway giant it didn't matter who his victims were, let it be men, women, or even children of any race or color.

"Why don't you take the day off…"- Vlad said not sure if it was alright for Danny to leave.

"I'm gonna find that retarded fuck and ice him myself."- Danny said in anger as he stomps over to the closet.

Danny was powerful but still predictable like any other angry teenager. Vlad, of course, didn't like the idea of letting Danny go loose on a personal vendetta as there was too much at risk, though it was clear from the very start that the boy was no more than a victim of opportunity.

"For once we're gonna let the authorities handle this."- Vlad exclaimed sternly.

"I'm not gonna let the Man get this. That fuck-eyes is mine."- Danny retorted yet the older man didn't allow any more discussion in the matter.

Vlad stared at Danny as he told him there was no point in chasing after him, there was just too much at risk for the moment. There was too much attention drawn to the case by both the media and of course, the police.

Needless to say, Danny was furious and wanted to find Klemper and murder him but Vlad put his arms around his shoulders pulling the boy closer to him, only that was enough to make the teenager quiet down.

"You know that I love you. So, I need to listen to me, once the cops have this Klemper in bars we'll kill him"- Vlad whispered to Danny's ear.

"You…lo…"- Vlad put his finger on Danny's lips before he got a chance to finished his sentence. The boy stares in awe as he saw Vlad pick up his black overcoat from the counter and exit the apartment.

Vlad's fine suit draws the attention of several men and women who all wore gangland attires, some men dare to walked shirtless as to show off their tattoos despite the bone-chilling cold. Yet not a single soul dares to approach the white-haired man.

"You sure it's alright to leave him alone."- Skulker questioned upon seeing his boss.

The large man had fair reason to be concerned with Danny, he didn't have the full story on the kid's background but knew for a fact Danny's very dangerous. He alone murdered over a dozen men the previous night.

Such an attack demanded at least three well-armed men and the element of surprise, and yet Danny did on his own. Though being attacked by a mass murderer was something unexpected, it did surprise the man to see so much damage in the news.

"It's alright, I just told him what he needed to hear."- Vlad said as he got inside the car.

"The kid did real good for us. I'll send him some female company later, kid earned it."- Skulker thought considering the night Danny had.

(XXXXX)

Feeling much more relaxed, Danny ordered for a pizza as he didn't feel like cooking anything or going out for that matter, there was no pain anymore or broken bones and sure enough could move as if nothing had happened at all.

Upon taking his seat, Danny understood Vlad was right about going after Klemper. There were more than three hundred stations and almost five hundred miles of railways, it was just too much for him to search on his own.

"I did shoot him three times, no way he's gonna make it."- whispered Danny as he stared at his Colt Super .38

Though unlike his normal routine, this time Danny didn't tune in for his regular dose of cartoons, instead the boy watched the afternoon news broadcast as he ate his meal. It was boring, to say the least.

"In sight of the growing gang violence, the mayor's office has commissioned a new task force to deal with this unprecedented wave of violence."- Mayor Montez from the safety of City Hall.

Danny sat upright to better look at the new Taskforce the city had called upon. Black uniforms with steel plates around their chests and shoulders, armed with riot shields, shotguns, and assault rifles, it was clear this new force wasn't there to arrest.

"I now present you with Amity Tactical Anti-Gang Division"- the mayor said with great pride.

(XXXX)

"These Americans made such fuzz over little thing."- a young redhead no older than sixteen said as she turns off the television.

Her celestial blue eyes gaze upon a terrified mother and daughter as the woman begged for their lives, but their pleas fall to deaf ears as she adjusts her long red hair ignoring the bloodstains over her white overcoat.

"Let's go over it one last time."- The redhead said as she lifts the chin of the little girl.

"Please, I'm telling the truth. It was a ghost who killed my daddy and sister."- the girl said having already cried herself dry.

The redhead looks at them and smiles turning her back to them as she walks over the corpse of a dead man and heads straight to the kitchen were a couple of men dressed in white suits were waiting for her while drinking coffee.

"It's confirmed, Comrade Commander Alpha, project Phantom is in the city."- the girl said as she too pours herself a mug with steamy hot coffee.

"Good work, Comrade Zhasmin. Get rid of the witnesses."- Replied the man as he picks up his rifle.

"Yes, Comrade Commander… and call me Jazz."- the redhead said as she turns around and machine guns the two girls.

To be continued.


	6. Delivery boy

The phantom

Chapter six: Delivery boy

.

A light snowstorm came about Amity Park during the evening to which very few people even care for, though Danny casually watched the storm from the comfort of his seat at the Nasty Burger after school while enjoying a large burger and a cold soda despite the chilling weather outside.

The boy didn't like the idea of having his only real friend Tucker Foley to work under Vlad, today was his first run as a bagman and though Danny wanted to, couldn't follow him due to Tucker needing to learn the traits on his own.

Danny, Vlad, and Skulker had explained several times what he needed to do on separate occasions, fearing for Tucker's wellbeing made Danny gave him one of his .38 snub-nose revolvers for protection. Tucker knew little to nothing about guns and would most likely end up shooting himself in the foot.

"' Sup Danny"- a voice said while sliding a food tray in front of Danny.

The boy lifts his eyes while chewing on his meal seeing Johnny 13 as he took a seat across the table, the teenager smiles at him while giving a simple "hello" and proceeding to eat his burger nonchalantly.

"Hi…"- Danny whispered.

Danny wasn't well acquainted with Skulker's nephew and didn't fully trust him but still had to tolerate him, the boy was a loudmouth at best which was the main reason Skulker keep him out of the business despite Johnny's claims of being a hardcore gangster.

"Heard from Skulker you needed my help?"- Danny intended those words to come out friendly but seemed cold and very much unfriendly.

The boy knew Johnny's presence at the Nasty Burger wasn't by coincidence as he was waiting for the teen to appear. Nevertheless, Danny wasn't told exactly what he wanted only that it was a personal favor for Skulker.

"I heard you're a real standup guy, and Skulker said you help me out."- Johnny 13 said as he took a large bite of his burger.

Johnny's time at juvenile didn't earn him any sort of respect within his motorcycle gang, on the contrary, the new gang leader saw him as a potential snitch and kicked him out of the club without letting him recover his precious motorcycle.

It was then that the blonde woman walked into the burger joint, she instantly caught everyone's attention due to her morbid obesity and large canine. Danny gave out a glare at the nearest staff member so she could remove the animal.

Yet the woman reminds quiet and carry on with her cleaning duties, everyone else in the restaurant returned to their meals trying their very best to ignore the fat old woman and dog who demanded to be feed using many profanities.

"So, you just want me to help you steal your bike back?"- Danny asked. The boy felt a huge relief upon hearing Johnny say it was just a recovery job.

The fat woman let loose on her dog's leash and he began walking around the restaurant randomly barking at people, though the fat woman screamed at anyone who dare tried to shut him up or shove him away, she didn't hold back on racial profanities

"Yeah, it's a trailer park outside of town, so we have to take the bus."- Johnny added as he gulps down half of his soda trying to ignore the animal.

The dog began to bark loudly as a group of five mean-looking men walked into the burger joint. Danny was getting fed up with the animal and wanted to blast him away, but Vlad told not to draw any unwanted attention.

Danny's eye fell upon the puddle near the dog which clearly wasn't water by the smell. Even now the staff didn't remove the animal nor the owner but the woman rudely ordered him to stop looking at his dog yet Danny just scoffs at her which infuriates her even more.

"Yo-yo bitch. Don't ya know dogs ain't allowed in here!"- a black skin man wearing a thick coat said to the fat woman.

"Fuck you nigger! My poochie has more right to be here than you, you dirty monkey."- the fat woman replied as her lard filled cheeks wiggled.

Both Danny and Johnny instantly knew the woman just sign her death sentence with those words making the pair stood and casually made their way towards the main door as the black men looked at her with undignified expressions.

"Da fuck ya said, bitch!"- the black man yelled out as he pulled out his handgun pointing it over the woman.

"Get him, Rocky!"- the fat blonde woman ordered in horror as Danny and Johnny walked out of the Nasty Burger.

The door hadn't even close when loud gunfire was heard followed by the dog's whimpering and the woman's screaming. Danny shook his head in amusement as he heard her yelling more profanities at the men which made Johnny sigh out loud.

Exactly five gunshots echo withing the Nasty Burger, it was only then that Danny turns around and see five men running out of the restaurant carrying paper bags in their hands, clearly, their lunch had to be to "go" after all.

"Dumb bitch"- muttered the boy.

(XXXXX)

Tucker parked bicycle in front of a high-end Italian restaurant, it was the first run of the day. His stomach held so many butterflies they could just burst out, it was a huge step for him. From being a wannabe "gangsta" to working for the actual mafia.

He couldn't forget the beating he got from the hippies after stealing their precious weed, yet Tucker was no fool and understood that despite being "in" with Vlad's crime organization, he wasn't proven yet.

"This is a test… I didn't study for it…"- Tucker whimpered as he entered the diner.

It was a simple errand; pick up the cash and leave. Even so, there were so many things that could go wrong, it didn't help his nervousness that Danny gave him a snub nose revolver for protection which Tucker kept conceal in his pocket.

The boy hardly knew how to hold the weapon much less on how to fight with it. even so, just carrying around the revolver made him feel invincible though Danny had told never to pull on someone unless he wanted that person dead.

Tucker may be rash and impulsive at times but he knew when to listen to his "seniors," Danny's been in this business for a very long time and knew what he was talking about. It was due to the raven-haired boy that Tucker carried his gun in a holster, unlike most gangstas he knew.

"Yo, is the boss-man in there?"- Tucker asked while leaning on the counter.

A blonde woman wearing a very formal waitress suit turns over to Tucker who dressed his favorite beige cargo pants, a long black somewhat worn-out wool coat, and a brand-new set of Moon boots which didn't impress the woman.

"I think you're in the wrong place, kid. We don't hire your kind here"- the woman behind the counter said as she turns her attention to a couple walking in.

"I'm the Taxman, bitch."- Tucker replied with stern having taken offense at her approach.

The woman turns undignified towards him wanting to curse him out of the establishment but instead snaps her fingers as she calls for the security guards, though her manager came out before the guards could reach the boy.

"Easy there Stacy."- the man said putting his hand out and calling for Tucker by waving his finger.

The boy scoff at Stacy who glares at him as he makes his way to the manager's office while the bouncers stare at him. The manager didn't want to have Tucker in his office for too though it was mainly due to his skin color rather than the fact he was collecting for his new boss.

"Don't sit down"- the man said as he opens the safe incrusted in the wall.

The manager looks at the wad of money in his hand, upon hearing about Don Luciano's death he thought he wouldn't need to pay anymore "protection" money but a new crime boss one day walked into his restaurant offering a new deal.

The cut was much smaller which was something he greatly welcomes though Vlad also stored some crates in the warehouse, it was seeing black and Latino men cruising around his block in a Cadillac what bothered him the most.

"Here, five thousand…"- the manager said though his voice became smaller as he saw Tucker sitting on his leather chair.

"Thanks, and you know, if there's a single dollar missing. I'll have to come back and shoot that racist fuck in the head."- Tucker said with a grin as he shoved his coat to the side showing his gun. The manager remained in silence as he saw Tucker walking out of the office.

"Holy motherfucker. That was intense."- Tucker exclaimed as he took hold of his bicycle and headed over to his next destination.

(XXXXX)

Danny frowns his eyebrows upon turning to the lights of Amity Park in the distance. Had the boy known Johnny's former club was at a trailer park an hour away from the city he would without a doubt ditch the former biker already.

Each step was narrow and slippery due to the snow. The sun was already down by the time the bus made it to Voorhees mounts and so was the weather, despite the recent blizzard and below zero temperatures Danny still wore his brown leather jacket and long winter boots.

Johnny gazed upon the smaller boy and wondered how was he able to withstand the harsh bone-chilling cold. Danny did regret suggesting to take the hiking trail to get an overview of the trailer park compound and find an easy route in.

"Why in the fuck didn't you tell this camp's a fucking hour away from Amity?! It already fucking dark for crying out loud!"- Danny questioned not being used to walking for so long.

"Chill out man, I'll buy a burger once we fetch my bike."- Johnny 13 declared as the trailer park compound came into view.

"You and Skulker are gonna own a lot more than just a fucking burger, ya cunt!"- Danny retorted.

Johnny rolled his eyes while wondering why Vlad kept such whiny brat around. Despite his constant complaints, Danny made the walk up the hill with much ease, unlike Johnny who was already whizzing for air and even using his hands to grab onto the ground.

Hidden behind bushes the boys gaze upon the many trailers which easily passed over forty units scattered across a snowy opening in the woods, by then the snowstorm had come to a stop but the trees and dirt road were all covered in a thick layer of snow.

There were men dressed in thick black coats walking around the trailer park, some openly carrying small automatics weapons, which worried the biker as he knew his former gang was prone to gun violence.

It was a small community protected by an improvised wooden fence composed of half-broken boards and some metal sheets, more notable was the water tower in the middle of the compound which also housed a glorified treehouse.

"That's a guard tower if I ever saw one."- Danny exclaimed as he tightens his boots.

"You've been watching too many movies, man."- Johnny exclaimed making Danny frown once again.

"Can't be easy…"- Danny whispered.

Under the cover of darkness and taking advantage of the bushes and trees, the two boys sneaked their way along the wooden fence. Johnny was visibly worried now that they were so close and was beginning to understand the danger involved.

A small group composed of five bikers were sitting by a campfire at the side entrance drinking the evening away, Danny eyed them down from the cover of a thick bush, there he noticed all the men had the same logo on their backs, a pig's head holding a wrench with its snout.

"Who are these clowns?"- Danny whispered.

"My old gang. Killer Hogs"- Johnny replied as Danny looked at with a "Are you kidding me?" expression drawn on his face.

The boy looked down at the several beer cans scattered around the bonfire while the bikers talk rather loudly making him wonder if they were actually guarding the entrance or just drinking their night away under the light of a bonfire since two bikers were already passed out drunk while the other three were close behind.

"We could slip by if we're quiet."- Danny whispered.

"No, I think there's a few more over there"- Johnny retorted pointing over the wooden gate.

Danny didn't have the intention of staying any longer than what he needed to in this godforsaken mountain after all his favorite tv show Josie and Pussy Ghouls were airing later that night and refused to miss it again.

Just imaging Josie and her co-singers wearing their tight leotards thongs was a sight no one could miss out on. It was a shame there wasn't a way for him to film the show and re-watch at his leisure, therefore, needed to be home on time.

"I think this board's loose."- Danny said as he took hold of the wooden plank.

Johnny tilted his head as he lays eyes over to the wooden panel and noticed that it was tightly nailed to an iron pole, but his eyes open wide upon seeing how easily Danny yanked it off hardly making any noise.

There were many rumors going around Danny, some of the newest crew members spoke of seeing him disappear into the shadows, though Skulker had mentioned on several occasions about the boy being Vlad's best house painter, the biker knew what that meant.

Loud music echo within the trailers though from Danny could see there was a gathering in the middle of the community. Men yelled and cheered which made the boys wondered if there was a festivity going on. But according to Johnny, it was always like this, loud music and beer to no end.

"So, you paint houses?"- Johnny asked though Danny simply shrugged him off.

The casualness in which Danny acted was strange as most if not all the boys' Johnny used to hang out with at the juvenile state prison would brag about killing someone, he had heard countless stories about drug dealings and beatings, but those who committed murder boasted about it and threaten other with killing them.

Unlike his former prison peers, Danny didn't seem to care about boasting. Johnny was more than sure there was a reason for the kid to be standing at Vlad's side, but couldn't see him as anything more than a geek rather than a coldhearted killer.

The boys avoided the bikers by walking under the shade of night, hardly any of the bikers cared to walk behind the space between the fence and the trailers. It was there were they sneaked behind the "enemy" lines.

"There, my bike's in the holding pen…"- Johnny exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, Nicole. Why are acting like this?!"- a biker yelled out to a woman at the window of a trailer.

The sudden yelling force the boys to stop and hide behind the very same trailer. It would have been a very easy recovery if Johnny weren't present as Danny could easily turn invisible and casually walked over to the holding pen.

"Fuck you, I ain't doing it!"- the woman yelled back tossing a mug.

"For fuck's sake! You know you're morally obligated to fuck the living shit out of the gang members!"- the man retorted.

"That's his fucking sister."- Johnny whispered.

Danny had to physically hold down his giggling upon learning that the biker was trying effortlessly to convince his sister to sleep with other members of the gang, the boy simply shook his head in amusement as he sneaks behind the trailer.

They could hear the woman ranting about not wanting to open her legs for a bunch of leather-wearing drunks, it was becoming harder for Danny and Johnny to remain quiet as the biker kept on telling his sister about it being her sacred duty to fucked with everyone in the compound.

"There she is… my good old shadow."- Johnny 13 exclaimed pointing over to the holding pen.

A single overweight biker was sitting next to the door with more than a dozen empty beer around him, Danny tilted his head to the side upon seeing the poor excuse of a guard and though tempted to slice his throat, held his hand.

The pen not only kept Johnny's motorcycle but several items such as television, radios, some of them still inside their sealed boxes, and crates in large quantities, it was fair to assume they were all stolen objects.

It was through Johnny that Danny was confirmed all objects inside were stolen from trucks on the highway. There was a time Johnny was the lookout and would give a head up whenever a truck was coming into their robbery zone.

(XXXXX)

The former biker rushed over to pen's door only to discover a large padlock preventing him from taking back his motorcycle, Danny hardly knew how to pick a lock but could easily use his magic to open the lock but couldn't afford to let his peer know about his magic.

"Don't worry I got this."- Johnny suddenly proclaimed as he pulled out his pocket knife.

Danny saw him tampered with the lock though his eyes occasionally turned over to the drunken guard, what worried him the most was the simple fact they were in full view of the guard tower. He did hope it was as Johnny said and he was just exaggerating.

While the former biker tried to pry open the padlock, Danny gazes upon the many television boxes and other valuables but more notable were the two large red containers at the back with the words "flammable" written on.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"- a voice said from the dark forcing Johnny 13 to stand up.

Danny sighs out loud wanting to slap himself across the face for not being careful of his surroundings, as the boys turned over to whoever was talking, they saw a tall man with long blonde hair tied in a pony and bushy golden yet unkempt beard.

Behind him were six men all dress in black leather coats with the gang's logo though unlike the man at the front who proudly display a tag which read "President," the rest of the men had no such tags on them though some had nicknames sawn to their vests.

"Johnny 13, didn't I tell you not to show your scrawny ass around here anymore."- the blonde ponytail man said with a calm yet unsettling voice.

"Just came for what's mine. That's all, Road Hog."- Johnny said with fear in his voice.

The bikers laugh out loud though Danny remains in silence as they mocked the boy. From what Danny could tell there were only the seven men in front of him, and though perhaps he was once again exaggerating, there was the chance of an alarm.

"No can-do kiddo, that bike stays here. Think it like compensation for all the trouble you've caused."- Road hog said. "Come on, scram before I lost my temper"-

Danny turned over to Johnny who looked down at the ground in defeat once the man told to leave before he and his crew beat him up for trespassing. Danny sighs out loud once more as he put his hand over Johnny's shoulder making him turn over to him.

It was obvious retrieving the motorcycle was impossible, Johnny knew it was stupid to risk his wellbeing over some macho bullshit but it was his bike and had just lost it. Perhaps Skulker could talk with these people and help him recover his bike.

"Mr. Road Hog. I don't know what Johnny did and honestly, I don't care but we're taking the bike… like it or not."- Danny proclaimed as he pulls Johnny behind him.

The bikers began laughing out, no different from hyenas but their crude laughter didn't bother Danny as he opened his jacket while Road Hog took a couple of steps closer making Johnny nearly soil his pants.

"You got balls kid, but the answer is still NO. so, whatcha gonna do about it?"- Road Hog said before momentarily turning over to his men with a mocking expression.

"This."- Danny replied.

The moment Road Hog returned his gaze over to Danny, he saw a handgun in the boy's hand, before he could even utter a single word. Danny fired a single shot straight to his head scattering brain matter and blood over the snow.

The other six bikers looked in horror at their fallen leader. Johnny felt on to the snowy ground as he saw Road Hog soaking the white snow with his blood. Two bikers also fell down to the ground as another took a few steps back, only one with his face covered in blood turned to see the Super .38 pistol in Danny's hand.

The man opens his eyes in shock upon seeing the handgun aiming towards and six gunshots echo throughout the entire compound leaving six men lying dead on the ground in a matter of seconds. Johnny was shaking on his spot unable to believe what he just saw.

"More are coming. Get the bike out, please."- Danny casually commanded.

"Wha… what's going on."- the drunken guard said trying to stand up.

"My apologies, please go back to sleep"- Danny said walking closer to him.

Johnny remained on the cold snowy floor as he saw how cruelly Danny put his gun mere inches from the drunk's head and fired a single time to his head without even blinking. Now he understood why Danny's considered Vlad's righthand man.

(XXXXXX)

Several bikers rushed towards where the gunfire was heard, Johnny couldn't move from his place on the ground it was as if his ass was superglued to the floor which prompted Danny to rushed over to the door.

"There!"- Danny as he tossed the padlock on the floor. - "Get the bike out, I'll hold down these leather clowns."-

The casualness in which Danny spoke and conducted himself surprised Johnny even more than the upcoming bikers with their guns and their screaming, a gunshot impacting by his feet made the former biker come back to reality.

Men howled as they open fired while Danny stood behind an iron pillar, only a handful of bullets struck the pillar out of the many dozens that were fire, unlike the wild west shooting going around, the boy took his time to aim and fire.

Johnny crawled into the pen through stop at the loud blast Danny's gun made each time he fired; a few television sets burst upon being impacted by stray bullets which drew out some tears from the former inmate who was way over his head.

Never once did he imagine things to turned out so horrible, in his mind the boy saw himself speeding away in his precious motorcycle laughing at the bikers, but now there was a gunfight taking place and he wasn't participating like in his imagination.

The blonde-haired teenager scuttled his way into the pen and desperately try to turn on his bike, though couldn't believe how calm Danny made his way towards him while shooting at anyone who came to close.

"Motherfuckers killed Road Hog! Don't let them esca…" the man was cut short by a bullet fired from Danny's weapon as three women run up to them.

Johnny 13 looked in horror as Danny nonchalantly walked towards him not caring for the three-armed female bikers. With quick side-step, he turned around and landed a bullet on two girls while the third one duck for cover.

"Let's get going"- Danny said as he sat down on the motorcycle while showing a grenade.

"Where the fuck did you get that!?"- Johnny exclaimed as he speeds up.

"Same place I bought my pants."- the boy replied as he tossed the grenade over to the fuel containers.

The woman's blood froze upon hearing the word "grenade," though she could only gasp out loud as she saw the explosive rolling up to the fuel deposits. A single whimpered wormed out of her mouth as the device detonated.

The ground shook as the fuel deposits went up in flames, men and women scream horrified. Danny shot anyone in his sights as to avoid capture while Johnny drove around the compound avoiding the improvised barricades.

Danny could see a single man trying to close the main gate but the cold froze the metallic slide turning into an arduous task, the boy aimed his pistol to a gas guzzler and blew it with a single shot throwing several bikers to the ground.

"Go, man, go!"- Danny ordered tapping on his shoulder hard.

Johnny knew there wasn't enough time and Danny was surely running out of bullets, in his haste to escape, Johnny didn't even hear the bullet that murdered the gateman. His eyes briefly turned over the lifeless body on the ground and the bloodstain on the iron curtain which they pass at full speed.

From his side-view mirror, the biker could see the flames consuming the compound but his eyes drew to the several highlights from his former peers rushing after them. The snow made the dirt road even more dangerous at the high speed.

"Last clip!"- Danny yelled out.

There were at least four bikers on their tails which meant Danny had enough ammunition, but the constant jumping and road shifts made aiming too hard. The boy would have to wait until they were close enough to land a killer shot.

But it also meant the bikers would close enough to shoot back. In a desperate attempt to escape, Johnny's bike jumps off the road while the four bikers followed them close behind, the brief seconds they were airborne was enough for Danny to lock sights with the closest pursuer.

A single shot to the chest was enough to shove him off the motorcycle. The large man bounced on the hillside a few times before rolling down to a stop as his friends drove passed him shooting their pistols though missing terribly.

"Hold on tight!"- Johnny yelled out.

The teenager dodge trees, bushes and potholes with surprising ability despite the high speed in which he was driving, the three remaining bikers continued relentless chase not caring for their own wellbeing.

It was increasingly hard to both aim and fire their pistol while dodging incoming trees. Danny mocked a biker who slammed headfirst unto a tree though his mockery was answered with more gunfire and cussing.

"You're fucking dead!"- a biker screamed as he emptied his pistol.

A powerful howling echo throughout the woods, a mere second later a shadow tackled down the furthest biker and soon the second one vanished. Johnny's heavy breathing almost out sounded the roaring engine.

Johnny twirled his bike dodging not a tree but beast. Danny's eyes grew wider as he saw an impossibly large dog with dark blue fur and the whitest fangs had his eyes ever seen, the beast rushed over to them as two more join him the chase.

"Werewolves!"- Johnny screamed at the top of his lungs as they reached the highway.

It was the first time Danny had seen such beasts but hardly was surprised by such animals. Amity Park and many other cities across the world housed all kinds of strange abominations, such as walking giants with rifles in place of hands, multi-eyed octopus which roamed the sewers.

Danny looked at the neon green eyes of the werewolves giving them chase as he aims at them, the highway allowed easier aim but lowered his weapon upon seeing the beasts losing stamina and surrendering the chase.

"Give me a ride home?"- Danny asked as he holstered his gun.

"Yeah… sure…"- Johnny replied unable to believe how easy he shrugged off the shootout and the chase.

(XXXXX)

Danny looked out the window for a brief moment taking in the sight of the falling snow, as he made his way to the fridge to fix himself a sandwich, as he fixed his meal, he couldn't help but recall the angry expression on Vlad's face.

The man was less than pleased to hear about his and Johnny's escapade to the biker's compound. Much less to see on the local news how the place was set ablaze as the newscaster spoke about more than twenty deaths and heavy damages.

"It ain't that bad, Vlad. Weren't we going to get rid of them anyway?"- Skulker implored on behalf of the boys.

Being Vlad's second allowed Skulker to order hits and robberies but it was an unspoken rule to use Danny for such jobs, of course, Skulker only authorized the retrieval of Johnny's motorcycle which he thought was held at some rundown garage in downtown by some wannabe teenage tough guys.

Never did he expected to see a whole biker hideout going up in flames on the local news, it did cause a huge impression on both men, especially Vlad who was well aware of Danny's ability for war. It was well known that the Killer Hog biker gang had little to no respect for other criminal enterprises.

Often stealing from trucks on the highway not caring who they belong to, openly shooting at rival gangs, and even on a few occasions to the police, at one point had even traded bullets, though on a single occasion with Luciano's crime family.

The former biker president knew it was too dangerous to mess with the mafia and settle with a payoff much to his peers' dislike which force the gang to establish their new hideout at Voorhees mountains. It didn't take them too long to start committing highway robberies.

The young biker was shitting bricks while he wondered if Skulker could get him out of such mess, the idea of getting shot on the spot did cross his mind several times. He couldn't give credit as to how Danny remained calm and stoic as Vlad ranted about not wanting to start a gang war.

"You said you wanted to get rid of them, Vlad. So, I took the initiative and kill them…for you."- Danny said like a toddler trying to justify having painted on the house wall thinking it would look better.

"He's right boss, my guys already know where the rest of them are hiding, better to hit them now and be done with the problem."- Skulker said.

"I did plan on getting rid of them but in a far more discreet manner… you know… without blowing shit up!"- Vlad yelled out making Johnny shrink in his spot.

The man had the full intention of sending Danny to assassinate the gang leader and have the rest of the rats scattered but in hindsight, Danny's actions did send out a very loud message to anyone willing to get in his path.

With the weakened police force and the constant monster attacks left the highways most unprotected, it made the Road Hog gang among a few smaller one rather ballsy and constantly stole the good from incoming trucks,

Their little fortress on the mountains and the bureaucratic nightmare allowed the gang to "work" without any problems. Having Danny blow up half the biker compound was a blessing in disguise as no one would believe a single teenager could do something like that. It made Vlad's potential enemies think he had an army had his disposal rather than the junkies he mostly employed.

"With theses pigs out of the way I won't have any more delays on my truck deliveries."- Vlad added as he sat down on his chair pouring himself a drink. "Fuck it! Take the kid and get rid of them all, with fucking discretion."

Danny broke out of his memory lane upon hearing a gunshot coming from down the hallway, it was then that Danny jumps over the counter with his sandwich still in hand and saw a dozen men he personally shot down on Vlad's orders.

It surprised the kid to know the bikers were foolish enough to rally at their former hideout, a petty strip bar located within downtown just a few days after the shootout at their compound. As Danny made his way down the hall, he spotted a group of four bikers still sitting on their table with holes in their heads.

At the middle of the hallway laid a couple of strippers whom Danny shot in the heat of the moment, thanks to the loud music and dim lighting most bikers didn't get the chance to pull on Danny though he didn't doubt on firing on them.

"Yo welp! Get over here!"- Skulker yelled out for Danny.

As he walked down the hallway, the boy noticed Skulker was looking at the safe incrusted on the wall though Danny's eyes moved over towards the bar owner sitting on the chair, a single bullet to the neck claimed his life.

Danny was sure he killed the man given the exit wound on the back of his neck only his powerful Super.38 could do, though the naked woman sitting on the corner with a bullet hole on the chest wasn't his kill.

"That spook of yours said you know how to crack these things. Wanna get a bonus?"- Skulker said as he smirks at Danny.

"Gimme a sec, mind keeping an eye on the door?"- Danny asked as he pretended to work a combination on the safe.

The moment Skulker's eyes were off him; Danny used his magic to turn the metallic door intangible and quietly open it. Within were several wads of cash and some documents which held no importance to either of them.

"Let's get the fuck out of here."- Skulker ordered as he took his share of the loot.

As Danny followed the large man, the sound of the television hanging on the corner caught his attention. Skulker patted him on the shoulder telling him he did good once the reporter began talking about the explosion at the "survivalist" camp. Taking in the well-earned praised, Danny turns over to Skulker as he makes helps himself to a bottle of whiskey.

"In more shocking news, the subway giant attacked again, police are baffled…"- Danny's eyes widen in anger.

Klemper was still alive despite having being shot three times in the back by Danny and supposedly taken down by the police, his blood boiled in fury as he quietly listens to the newscaster talk about the mentally-ill man having murdered a couple in a very far away station from the one Danny was attacked.

Danny couldn't take Klemper off his mind, no one had been able to throw him around the doll. He wanted to slice the fat man's throat from ear to ear, but even the police hadn't been able to locate him.

"Don't worry too much about it. I got some guys keeping an eye out for that maniac, we'll get him before the cops."- Skulker said as he drove Danny home.

(XXXXXX)

Saturday morning came about in the company of yet another light snowfall as Tucker made his way towards Danny's apartment, the boy ignores the mean glares from many men and women who didn't like strangers in their building despite him more often.

"Yo Danny! Ya home, man?"- Tucker asked as he knocks loudly on the door.

The boy was sure his best friend was home due to the fragrance of bacon coming out from the apartment, the boy still couldn't believe how much his life had changed in these past few weeks, from dealing some weed on the corner and getting beaten up for to collecting money for the mafia.

"Hey, there Tuck… the fuck are you wearing man?"- Danny asked with some amusement. "Ya look like some damn pimp"-

The dark skin boy had traded his beige pants and yellow shirt for a purple suit completed with a feather hat which brought about a loud and rather laughs from Danny as he invited the boy into his apartment.

"At least I'm wearing something… put some panties on, man."- Tucker said upon seeing his naked friend. "What's wrong with my treads? My shit's whack. You're just like my moms, neither of ya appreciates my fine taste.

Tucker simply sigh as he was becoming accustomed to seeing Danny walking around naked in the comfort of his apartment, but still preferred seeing the strippers at Vlad's club though he couldn't deny that Danny was eye candy.

"Want some coffee… breakfast?"- Danny offered once Tucker was inside.

"Just some coffee…"- Tucker replied trying his best no to look at Danny.

But he couldn't help watching as his friend wiggled his bubble butt towards the kitchen, his well-toned legs and visible back muscles were quite the sights. The boy had a much harder time keeping his eyes off Danny than he did while watching the strippers.

Slowly his hand made its way towards his belly as he considers the reason why he couldn't stop watching his friend was simply because of jealousy. Tucker had a small gut and flabby muscles while Danny was well-fit and despite his reluctance to say, handsome.

"Wanna hang out or something?"- Tucker asked.

"Sure… Let's go see if there's a new Crimson Chin."- Danny said with a huge childish smile.

As the evening came upon them, both boys headed to downtown eager to ill-spend some of their ill-gained money. Never in Tucker's whole life had he seen so much money in his hand, in all fairness neither had his mother.

Naturally, Tucker's mother headed over to Vlad's club much to her son's disdain as he feared getting fired or worse if she upset his boss. Her mood didn't improve in the least upon seeing the stage and gangland "workers."

Though Tucker was terrified when his mother barge into Vlad's officing demanding to know what her son was doing at a strip club every evening, he was very much surprised to see how calm and even gracefully Vlad explained about him being his "sborschiki."

"Ma'am I understand your concerns, these are very difficult times. I have a kid of my own and don't worry, your son finishes work before opening hours, so he doesn't see stripper"- Tucker recalled Vlad saying while failing to hid his Russian accent.

The woman didn't understand many of the Russian terms Vlad purposely employed, though not wanting to be taken as an ignorant person assumed, they were business terms. Tucker's family was going through hard financial times and his pay was helping her greatly but feared he was dealing drugs.

Vlad had his way with words and knew how to charm a low-income woman making easily agree to let her son continue working there. Tucker's lifelong dream was to be part of the criminal underworld but he still didn't like tricking his mother.

"Race traitor!"- a black man yelled as he tossed Tucker a beer can to his head while sitting on top of the hood of his car.

Danny turned over to Tucker seeing that he was alright, the boy turned over to the laughing men, black three men and two women of the same race which bothered him the most as he couldn't understand why they would harm one of their own kind.

Tucker wanted to pull out his gun but there were too many people around and found himself unable to even draw his firearm. It wasn't the first time someone challenged Tucker due to his friendship at school or his block.

But it became worse once word that he was working for a white man spread across the neighborhood, Tucker kept the bullying to himself as he didn't want to seem weak in front of Danny who was a coldhearted killer and to his mob boss.

Suddenly and without saying a single word Danny began walking over to the black man and his friends who were laughing their wits off for having hit Tucker in the head. The largest man, the one who threw the can watch the puny boy walking over to him.

The boy didn't care about the thug's massive build or his two friends by the sides or the silly women standing by the girl giggling, one of the men lifted his coat showing a small revolver which neither impressed nor intimidated Danny in the least.

"Got something to say bitch?"- the big black man taunted flexing his muscles.

Without uttering a single word, Danny threw a punch straight to the black man's mouth which made him crashed his head on his car's hood shocking his two peers, Tucker saw how his friend climb over the man and punched him three times.

The women screamed in horror as they saw blood gushed out with each punch, the large man could hardly move his massive arms. Danny felt someone tapping the side of his head, upon turning around, he saw a revolver being aimed at him.

Rather than being scared by the firearm, Danny scoffed at the man taunting him to fire yet he couldn't do more than shake the gun demanding him to get off his friend. In a move faster than light itself, Danny took hold of the weapon and yanked it off his hand.

"Guns are not toys. If you draw, you better shoot."- Danny said as he stood and kicked him across the face.

"That was whack!"- Tucker exclaimed.

Though the boy was very much impressed and grateful for Danny's actions, he couldn't hide the fact that he was also intimidated by the boy. Strong enough to literally crush someone's face with a few punches and disarmed a man who had a gun to his head.

(XXXXXX)

The day didn't go completely as planned but neither of them could complain as they got the new editions on Crimson chin and Crash Nebula along with some new board games. Tucker still needed to collect all the cash from Vlad's business.

Danny watches with pride as his friend collected money from each establishment, it was a rather risky job to do on foot though Tucker told him about getting some new wheels soon enough and was getting a fake Id from Skulker.

"Delivery for the boss"- Tucker exclaimed as they arrived at Vlad's club.

The guards open the allowing both boys into the club, the men didn't question anymore as to why two kids were permitted inside the club but Skulker simply told them not to asked unwanted questions if they wanted to keep their jobs.

Despite coming over almost every night, both boys were still stunned by the lights and loud music but above all the beautiful strippers of all types and races. Tucker discreetly caress his crotch upon seeing an Asian stripper on stage.

"I'm surprised you haven't run off with any of this."- Skulker said as he took the money off Tucker.

"Nah, I ain't stupid. Besides you guys give me good money."- Tucker replied as he was given a large wad of hundred-dollar bills. "See"

"Skulker, I noticed some new booths."- Danny said as he pointed over to the new additions. "What's a glory hole?"- the boy asked making Tucker turned over to him and over to the booths.

"You put your dick inside a hole and someone sucks if for you"- Skulker replied as he put the cash in the safe.

"Why would I want that?"- Danny asked.

Skulker simply told him that he was still a kid after all before sending him over to Vlad. After waving Tucker good-bye, Danny headed over to the stairs but noticed his friend was looking around the "Gloryhole" booths before entering one.

Danny tilted his head and wondered why anyone would want to have their dicks suck as he entered Vlad's office. It was strange to see the older man ready to leave the office as it seems he lived there by the amount of time he spent.

"Come on little badger. I got you a very special gift"- Vlad said as he took Danny by the shoulder. "Skulker wanted to give a woman as a reward but I think a little too soon for you"

Vlad didn't want Danny to find about sexual pleasures just yet and have him tricked by a pretty ass into turning against him. The boy was loyal but also very impressionable, no different from his friend Tucker who stay at the club longer than what his mother would have liked.

Danny gazes out the car window as they drove to the river road, from there he could see High Town and all its sparkling lights. Soon they arrive a two-story house surrounded by a tall fence, modest in size but much bigger than his apartment.

"This is our new house, little badger."- Vlad said as he opened the main door.

There was a nice garden though dry due to bone-chilling cold, a large living room with large windows. It was mostly furnished already; Danny couldn't help but gawk at the indoor pool in the following room.

"It's incredible, Vlad."- Danny exclaimed as he hugged him tightly.

To be continued.


	7. Gangland

The Phantom

Chapter seven: Gangland

Snow coated Amity Park as the morning sky threaten with letting even more snow fall upon the city even with the bone chilling cold, the students of Casper Highschool's enjoyed their homemade meals out in the backyard though a great many opted to partake in the school's cafeteria menu which often consisted of nearly plastic pizza or tasteless burgers.

It wasn't a rare sight to see school bullies harassing and even openly stealing from other students even if more than one bully teenager had been sent over to the school infirmary after getting beaten by some gang for taking from the wrong student or even stabbed by a nerd who had more than enough.

Among the few students who chose to have their meals outside were Danny and his best friend Tucker Foley who were both enjoying of a ham sandwich and burrito respectively along with some hot coffee to wash down their food and to combat the cold.

All the boys nearby smiled upon seeing the cheerleading squad practicing their everyday routines and chanting their rhymes with long smiles, despite the cold none of the girls wore more than their skimpy uniforms which consisted of a simple top and a miniskirt with the school colors.

Danny watched as Paulina Sanchez was cheerfully doing her routine among the rest of her teammates, her short skirt constantly flipping over showing her long brownish legs and sport underwear that in itself was a true treat for his eyes.

Deep down and much to Danny's surprise, he wasn't as attracted to the Latin girl as he once was, Danny wonder if being constantly in the presence of beautiful and often naked women at Vlad's strip club made him lose interest in Paulina's childish body.

The girl was without a doubt eye candy but her small breasts and still developing body couldn't compare to any of the women at the club, even Tucker who would try to sneak into the girl's locker room lost interest in favor of Vlad's strippers.

The sudden ringing of the bell forced the cheerleaders to stop their routine and head back inside along with the rest of the students, though some didn't even move from their positions which didn't surprise Danny in the least as he knew many didn't even care for school and just needed a place to hang out.

"Aren't ya cold, man?"- Tucker suddenly asked as he noticed snow was starting to fall.

Even under his thick purple wool coat Tucker felt the cold winds, not even his favorite golden moon boots stop the cold from climbing up his feet which made him wonder how Danny could withstand such temperatures with his skin tight blue jeans and simply brown leather jacket.

"Nah, I'm fine, man."- Danny replied as they walked inside the school.

The day carried on like normal with a few fights here and there in between classes though by the end of the day Danny couldn't help but frown as he saw how Paulina openly flirted with quarterback Dash Baxter in the school hallways.

As the two boys left Casper High with direction to downtown for a bite to eat, Danny couldn't help but wonder what Paulina saw in that dimwitted boy whose only true talent was to run around playing fetch among his equally mentally challenged peers, in hindsight, he wasn't a better option given the nature of his work.

Having taken noticed many weeks ago of Paulina's liking for the quarterback made Danny stop going to her family's deli shop altogether, now frequenting the Nasty Burger like many of his school peers though it was Tucker who ironically gained a couple of extra pounds.

"Come on, man. Don't look so down."- Tucker said as chew on a burger. "There's a bunch of hot bitches at the club, just take your pick." The boy added.

"It ain't like that, man. Paulina's just some girl I happened to know. If she wants to screw around with that dimwit, that's her beef."- Danny retorted as he took hold of his milkshake.

The fact Paulina was dating Dash Baxter didn't seem to affect him as much as he once thought, the idea of slitting the quarterback's throat did crossed Danny's mind several times but came to understand that what he felt for the girl wasn't in any sense romantic.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late for my deliveries."- Tucker suddenly said before shoving half a burger down his throat.

The boys wave each other good-bye as Danny followed in Tucker's example and left the restaurant a few short minutes later, light snow fell upon the streets as he exited which made him flagged down a taxi to take him towards the Dancing Bear.

A car crash by the intersection forced the taxi to come to a hold where Danny could the remains of a multi-eyed beast with several tentacles spread around its body in an uneven manner commonly known as an Ecto-Puss.

"I'll go around it"- the driver said as he drove very close to the sidewalk.

Danny's eyes laid over several hooded figures who were ogling at both the beast and the car crash, among the many bystanders was a young woman who protected herself from the cold with a long pink trench coat and hoodie like many other though her long blonde hair protruded from under the hood.

(XXXXXX)

Both the blonde woman and Danny looked at each other for a mere second before the taxi drove off which made her rushed across the street and walk down the block being mindful of both the slippery sidewalk and the two large brown paper bags with the logo of "Gremlins Café" in her arms.

Upon reaching the corner, she heads over to a homeless boy living inside a cardboard box. By his feet was an empty mug he uses to collect pennies from pedestrians who often ignore him and his older sister who sleeps under an old worn-out blanket.

"Here you go kiddo"- the woman whispered as she handed him a couple sandwiches and hot chocolate.

The boy smile long and wide as he shoves his elder sister in order to wake her up for lunch, the girl seemed overly fatigue with heavy black bags under her eyes as proof of it but was more than eager to take the food.

East town had highest rates of orphans and abandon children which often mixed with the many homeless people, most fleeing the violence of Devil's Diner as gang fights were a daily occurrence, worst yet were the foul abominations that lurk in the dark.

"Thank you, ma'am."- replied the boy looking at her with hope.

"You really should go to the shelter."- The woman added as she stood up leaving a twenty inside the mug.

"Don't wanna… there's bad people there, besides it's easier to find something to eat in the dumpsters."- the girl replied as she took a bite from her sandwich.

The homeless shelters weren't a place for children given the large amount of desperate people and the very small food aid which often lead to fights but more worrying was the fact many women and children end up selling their bodies for a piece bread.

With a few more encouraging words, the woman left the kids and hurried down a couple of blocks until she reached a small pawn shop though she opens an iron door between the shop and a clothes boutique as she quickly makes her way up a small set of stairs.

"Delivery ya dipshits!"- the blonde woman said rather crudely.

Two men who were reading the newspaper over a couch by the corner stood up as a single woman who was standing by the window with an oversized camera just a few feet away turn over to their delivery girl as she set the bags over the table and began pulling out the food.

"Yo, Aragon. Came get your meal!"- The woman called out to her older brother.

"Doesn't it ever stop snowing"- Inspector Aragon mumbles as pulls his eyes away from the window where he was standing watch.

A faint smile pops up as he lays eyes over his rye sandwich with extra cheese and much needed hot coffee which waited for him over the table. The man thanks his younger sister who was constantly on gofer duty mostly due to her being the newbie.

"To think it's not even winter yet"- Dora expressed as she took out a coffee and sat down.

The inspector gazed upon his coworker Dorathea Prince who was casually helping herself to some donuts and steaming hot coffee, even after several weeks, Aragon still had serious doubts about female inclusion within the police force.

Only until recently policewomen were used as meter maids or secretaries but never for field duties, most never even held a firearm in all their careers, with the new approach on the feminist movement was that Dora and a handful of other female officers who passed all physical and physiological tests were commission for field duties.

It was an open secret that most female officers were enlisted given the lack of male recruitment and the everyday higher unemployment rates which only increases criminal ranks, though Aragon concerns for Dora were more than just professional as he would prefer to have his younger sister stay at home.

But even he understood that with ever growing violence across the city they needed all possible help; the times were changing as criminals mainly gang members were now arming themselves with Mac-10 automatic pistols which they began using on unsuspecting police cars either on foot or by vehicle.

The police officers on the other hand, were currently armed with the standard issue six-inch revolvers model 28, added to this was the twelve-gauge shotgun tucked away in the patrol car meant for dire situations which were more common every day.

Due to the increase gang violence which in consequence brought out paranormal beasts, the local government was forced to authorized the use of the M14 battle rifle but its use was limited only to monsters such as the Ecto-Puss, the War Dweller and werewolves.

"Are you sure your snitch is right about this place?"- Dora asked as he took a large bite from her sandwich. "Been a week and I haven't seen shit yet."

"My source is solid."- Aragon said as he walked over to the blackboard. "Everyone in the underground says this Vlad guy is responsible for Luciano' and D.A Stefano's death."- the inspector added as he looks at a picture of Vlad taken from afar.

Even though the deaths of District Attorney Stefano Russi and Don Luciano were blamed on Vlad's former superior Andrei, none of the inspectors including police chief Walker believe it for a moment but the Mayor Montez made it public despite having no confirmation.

Vlad's named was in everyone's mouth in recent weeks as many former members of Luciano's outfit blamed him for the dead of their boss and of several high-ranking mafia members of different organizations.

The police inspector knew about a new crime lord in Amity though wondered if he was a bold genius or complete idiot for starting a war with all of the six main crime families, though the mafia was hardly any concern lately as they often mind their own business.

Gang violence on the other hand was becoming more prominent by the day as the Families were backing out from their territories which in itself was frightening, gangsters knew to stay away from mafia owned land but recently were becoming bolder and more aggressive.

Gangs previously known for their violence such as the Tears, and the Diablos were openly attacking mobsters and police officers in broad daylight with automatic weapons and in some cases with homemade explosives.

In sight of this crime wave the local government was forced to formed the "Amity Park Anti-Gang Task Force," just a fancy name for a hit squad as they main objective was not to arrest but slay all gangs in their field of operation.

"Dora's right… aside from some random thugs I haven't seen anything that justifies this stakeout."- A police inspector said.

"I hate to say this but if we're gonna call it quits I rather have full assurance."- Dora said as she stood next to her peer. "We need ears in there."- the woman added.

It wasn't new or unheard-of that an officer would sneak inside a criminal organization to plant microphones inside phones but Aragon grin his teeth upon hearing how Dora wanted to be the one sneaking inside the club to plant the bugs.

The man clearly refuses her idea saying they should send in someone with more experience but much to his dislike there wasn't much to choose from and the rest of the crew agreed that sending in Dora was by far the better option as all of them reek of "police."

"Fine! But you're going with her, Hanna."- The inspector said towards a black woman with an afro.

It was more than clear that Aragon didn't approve the use of his own sister to sneak into the club and so was forcing his coworker Hanna who was still as green as Dora to accompany her in order to avoid any mishaps.

"I hope the Task force guys don't ruin our gig."- Dora teased while looking at the strip club.

"I don't trust these new Task force."- Inspector Hanna said as she made her way towards the window. "Far as I'm concerned, they're no better than the Kalvary."

"Just relax. We're all on the same side, they cool, we cool."- Aragon said as he invited the girl to finished their meals.

The hours grew longer and the sun was coming down it was then that Dora saw Vlad walking out from the club which made her take the camera from a nearby table, though once the man was within the lenses, she noticed he was in the company of a young boy whom she swears to have seen before.

The boy appeared in several pictures though mostly in the background or to the very least near Vlad, due to his age and the nature of the club the inspectors had assumed him to be some pervert who wanted to get a look at the strippers.

"You think they're father and son?"- Dora asked upon seeing Vlad kissing the boy in the forehead.

According to the police reports, Vlad's group wasn't considered part of any mafia branch or organized crime but merely a gang albeit a dangerous one with similar connections as the mafia and yet Vlad didn't dress or act like a common gangster.

He dressed formally and even his men dressed in suits though the way he acted with the boy was strange. Dora never gave it much thought until now as she saw them walking down the block holding hands, acting as if Vlad wasn't in charge of a group of violent criminals.

"Now our chance."- Aragon said as he saw as he tossed his sister a set of scandalous clothes.

(XXXXXX)

The hot water from Danny's new bathtub covered his slender body later that night as he rested his body over that of Vlad who was sipping on some wine, the man did complain about it being too cramped up though it didn't seem to bother his companion.

Being submerge in warm bubbly water wasn't something neither of them were accustomed to but were growing quite fond of due to its relaxing nature. Their tense muscles loosen yet Vlad couldn't help but to look at Danny's firm back as he rested his chin over the side of the bathtub.

The boy still couldn't believe Vlad bought him a motorcycle right out of the blue though much smaller than Johnny's and would still need to learn how to use it. The boy's birthday was months away and despite having murdered police officers and blown up a biker compound was still recipient to such gifts.

Publicly Vlad didn't want him using public transport as not giving a bad image to his peers but in reality, he knew that Danny would sooner or later become a target of vengeful mobsters and would need to move quickly.

Buses and trains have a specific routes and mafia Wise-Guys could try to gun him down whenever boarding the bus at stop, Vlad had forbidden Danny from using the train as he knew that the boy wanted to hunt down Klemper and was only stop due to his orders.

"Never did imagine there would a wardrobe inside the bathroom"- Danny said as he looks over to the large furniture pressed against the wall next to the door. "Seems like overkill." Danny added.

"A simple rack would have sufficed"- Vlad retorted as he looks at his empty wine glass.

The man let out a heavy sigh as he saw Danny stretching over the bathtub showing him a little more than what he should in order to reach the wine bottle which rested over the floor, Vlad had long given up on having the boy show some modesty in the house but at least he knew to keep his clothes on in public.

Danny lifted his eyes from the bottle and marveled upon gazing over the pink tiles that covered the bathroom walls and the fine wooden floorboards where his hand rested, it was vastly different from his shabby apartment with cracked walls and broken windows where the cold winds would venture at night.

"Isn't your show about to start, little badger?"- Vlad questioned while trying not to look at Danny's bottom.

"Oh! That's right!"- Danny replied as he walked out of the tub.

Upon exiting the bathroom with a towel over his head, the first thing Danny's eyes saw where the wooden panels on the wall and the new living room which by itself rival in size to his old apartment, the large glass walls to the right showed the snowy garden but more important was a fancy 27 inches wooden television set.

A large smile came upon Danny's face as he quickly made his way towards the living room leaving his towel on the floor for Vlad to pick up, the man saw Danny kneeling down in front of the television and eagerly flipping the switch on,

Vlad watch with tender eyes as Danny's face filled with childlike happiness as a woman in a pink dress pop up in full color announcing chocolate cereal. The boy turned over to the clock on the wall and noticed his favorite show Josie and the Ghouls was about to start.

"I'm finally gonna see Josie in full color"- Danny whispered as he began flipping through all five channels until reaching the one that would host his show.

The doorbell rang upon Danny standing up which made him commented to Vlad about his pizza delivery arriving just on time for them to enjoy the show, the two of them had already eaten dinner but the boy insisted on buying a pizza just to have something to snack on while watching television.

The man tilted his head to side as he saw Danny casually walking over to his backpack and pulling out his wallet before heading towards the door. Vlad knew about his underling's taste for junk food and how he wouldn't miss a chance to partake in it.

"Hey! Don't you wanna…"- Vlad said as Danny open the door and rushed out. "… get dressed…"-

The white-haired man quickly covered himself in a silk robe as he stood by the door watching the boy walking towards the main entrance not even acknowledging the cold winds which rushed inside the house.

Danny's feet buried within a layer of cold snow as he opens the front door where a toothy teenager with freckles and clad in a thick coat with the pizza parlor's logo looked at him with a stun face yet the younger boy eyed the pizza his delivery boy was carrying and lick his lips in anticipation.

"Aren't you a little cold"- the delivery boy asked as he took the money along with a hefty tip from Danny and in return giving him the pizza.

"It's not really that cold."- Danny replied as he began closing the door. The boy was more interested in feasting on his dinner than caring for the cold that he barely felt.

It was only upon shaking off the snow from his feet that Danny noticed he was still naked, now he understood why the delivery boy was acting so strange. The thought of getting dressed to attend the door had flown over his head and didn't even realized until his return.

Without giving any more mind to the delivery boy, Danny pulled Vlad by the hand and crashed on the purple bean bag chair so they could enjoy his tv show while eating. Danny had seen several times color televisions on the stores but never thought he could own one.

The boy sat on Vlad laps even snuggled unto him, the man didn't even bother in trying to convince him to get dress or even care to shove towards the second bean bag chair to the right as all will to do so had been lost.

"I'm glad you took a night off."- Danny said as he offered a slice of pizza.

"I'm no workaholic but honestly I would appreciate it if you at least put on some underwear."- Vlad said in a futile attempt to get him somewhat dress.

"Oh, it's starting!"- Danny exclaimed ignoring Vlad altogether as sang the intro song.

Vlad leaned back against the bean bag as he wasn't too fond of cartoon-like Danny but it was a nice change of pace as he was constantly at the club trying to ensure his grip over the city and making sure his new crew didn't try to backstab him.

It was mainly thanks to Danny that Vlad managed to take possession of most of Luciano's businesses though had to get rid of many men who worked for the former mob boss and outright refused to work for him.

Danny sat up to take another slice but remain in that position as to better watch his show, it was then that he felt a pair of fingers running down his back which reminded him that Vlad was under him and so lean back resting his body unto his.

"Hard to believe the station would air a cartoon with girls dressed in an actual leotard thong…"- Vlad whispered as to not distracted Danny too much from his show. "what if kids start wearing that?"- the man questioned.

"Come on, kids aren't that stupid"- Danny replied.

"I'm not so sure about that. After all, there's a naked boy sitting on my lap right now."- Vlad teased.

"Enjoy it while it lasts."- Danny added as he rubs his butt on Vlad.

Both let out a roar of laughter before continuing to watch the show, Vlad was intrigued by the character designs in the show but as to why some rockers would travel the world solving crimes and even stopping international spies was over his head.

"That was quality tv."- Danny exclaimed as he stretches his legs up high in the air while pressing his back unto Vlad.

The boy had missed out on a few episodes a week ago due to him helping Johnny recover his motorcycle from his former gang and helping out Vlad solve certain "Troubles," therefore enjoying a day off was very rare.

Seeing that it was only nine pm made Danny crawl over to the television hopeful there was a good horror movie going on, as his hand flipped over the channels. His eyes suddenly set over a video of the Devil's Dinner where several men laid dead.

"Another gunfight at Devil's Diner."- the newscaster said.

Danny sat down on the carpet as he and Vlad both listen to the news reporter talk about the police losing control over the city, gang related shootouts weren't anything new or uncommon at Amity Park as there were several each week.

The bulletin showed footage of several men fully equipped with tactical combat gear given only to the military though in black rather than camouflage descending from actual armour personal carriers best known as the APC, within their hands was none other than the M16 assault rifle.

It was the first time that the Amity Park Anti-Gang Task Force had been publicly deployed into action since their formation, Vlad like many others across the city had assumed them to be nothing more than a publicity stunt.

"Earlier today the newly formed Task Force successfully neutralized several members of Tears and Diablos gangs." The news reporter said while standing near the APC.

The reporter claimed the new task force had arrested several members of both gangs and confiscated their weapons though were forced to gun down over two dozen fully armed individuals who refuse to surrender and rather fight to the death.

The feed was cut as the news anchor pop up asking the viewers if they agreed with the formation of the new task force and if they approved of their methods which consisted of shooting first and asking questions second.

"Best to stay away from them."- Vlad said looking straight at Danny's back. "Bad for business."

"Da Tovarishch"- Danny replied as he changed the channel.

(XXXXX)

Vlad was gazing towards the window later that night while lying over his large and comfortable bed which was miles better than the couch he had been sleeping on even from before taking possession of the nightclub and most of Luciano's businesses.

The man was being no means a fool and understood that sooner or later the police would be knocking on his door, plans needed to be formed as to avoid jail time not only for himself but also for Danny whom he was very fond of.

His group was small and wouldn't stand against an open attack from any "formal" mafia organization which he already stepped on; Vlad was more than sure to have seen several mafiosos roaming around his club.

Many would laugh at his face if he ever told about Danny being his main defence force, despite the boy being the closest thing to an actual monster, he was far from invincible. His young age and limited combat experience were one of his many disadvantages.

"At least the life I'm giving you is much better than being lock up as a lab rat"- Vlad whispered while looking at Danny who was peacefully sleeping over his shoulder. Vlad wrapped his arms around Danny's slender frame.

As sleep took over him the phone rang loudly across the room forcing both to sit up though it was Vlad who cursed out loud. Danny rolled over the bed turning the nightlamp on and picking up the phone with a harsh "hello" to whoever was on the other side.

"Tucker! My N-word."- Danny exclaimed having changed his angered tone for one a cheerful one. "Kinda late to be calling."- the boy added as he looks over to the clock on the wall and saw it was nearly one in the morning.

"Sorry to bother"- Tucker replied with a soft whimper- "It's my moms, man. Fucking Klan Kavalry… motherfuckers"- the boy added making Danny's eyes narrowed into fearsome glare upon hearing his cracking voice coming from the other end of the receiver.

"The fuck happened?"- Danny demanded to know.

Danny blood boiled with rage as he heard how Tucker's mother was violently and cowardly attacked by five Klansmen only moments after finishing her shift at the bar she works at; the woman was beaten to a bloody pulp at the parking lot.

Even with the intervention of the bar owner and a handful of waiters who rushed to her aid, she kidnapped by the cowardly and vile men. More than one colored woman had been gangrape and left for dead by the river banks which made it her end very clear for Danny and Tucker.

Amity Park was plague with all kinds of gangs and good for nothing but none more notorious and despicable than the Klansmen Kavalry, a group of abhorrent white supremacists who can't tolerate the thought of sharing a huge city such as Amity with people of other races and colors.

These so-called men purposely chose Tucker's mother for she had been seen spending large amounts of money at the better parts of town, buying new clothes at shops frequented mainly by white people who favoured the Kavalry greatly and was thanks to a few loose tongues at the shops that she was now in the trunk of their car.

"I'm' gonna fuck 'em up"- Tucker proclaimed with quiet fury.

Danny clearly understood his friend's anger as the sheer thought of Vlad suffering the same fate made him infuriated. Both teens knew the police wouldn't help a poor black woman from East Town, much less one attacked by Klansmen.

There were vile though somewhat baseless rumours of policemen being part of the Kavalry and actively helping them avoid arrest even in the cases of alleged rape and kidnap, such rumours were widely spread in East Town and Devil's Diner which created much distrust towards the police department.

"Where are you?"- Danny asked with an unusual firmness in his voice. "You ain't going alone."-

"I knew I could count on you, man. Some shitty apartment building by the Verrazano bridge… the one at the edge of East Town."- Tucker said with clear fury in his voice.

"Don't you move your ass until I get there."- Danny ordered his best friend.

It took a great amount of willpower for him not slam the phone, though before he could stand up, felt a strong hand holding his shoulder which made the boy turn over to see Vlad and apologized for waking him up.

(XXXXX)

Tucker walked out of the phone booth with an angry expression as zipped up his thick purple wool coat while walking straight towards two black teenagers who sitting on their bicycles by the sidewalk just next to an abandoned car.

"He's coming"- Tucker simply said as he pulled out his cigarettes.

"Him? You mean that wimpy white boy you're always hanging out with, we ain't needing his ass."- One of the boys spoke who answers to the nickname Ice Cold. "You got your piece and I got mine, let's go wreak shit up."- the boy added waving his gun.

Tucker knew his friends were volatile and impulsive yet he couldn't help but to let out a soft chuckled upon looking down at the boy's small and heavily used Saturday Night pistol which he seemed to have found in the garbage can and compare it to his new and well-kept revolver.

"Yes, I'm talking about Danny and he shouldn't take too long"- Tucker said as he pulled out his revolver.

The two boys were Tucker's neighbours and not only had witnessed the attacked during their moment of "leisure" at the parking lot but bravely followed the Klansmen to their hideout, rather than calling the police, the boys called for Tucker and some gang members to help them mount a rescue of their own.

Tucker like many other teens from his neighbourhood was forced to belong to certain gangs just for living in the same neighbourhood as them, the grant majority were members only by name worst yet was that most didn't even know of their membership.

More than one unfortunate soul ended up being shot down just outside of their own homes by rival gangs in drive-by attacks, all for living in the wrong neighbourhood. Those who complained were often either beaten up or shot in the head.

Needless to say, only Tucker answered the call to rescue his mother was held captive by cowards as none of the other members of their so-called gang showed up. The boy knew there was only one who would come to his aid, Danny.

"Yo ass is talking like a white boy."- the second wannabe thug best known as Dime spoke out though Tucker gave him no mind.

Unlike most of the implied members, Tucker earned particular scorn from his neighbours and gang "peers" for his association with Danny, only his mother approved of his friendship with the boy for she assumed him to be a good influence on her son.

Thanks to Danny, her son started working for people whom she presumed were respectable people, nevertheless still had her doubt about Tucker working at a strip club but was told he left before opening hours, he even began doing much better at school as she had seen Danny helping him with homework.

It was by no means a secret that none of them had taken a life before, to that account, none had even been in a gunfight though Tucker had seen a man get killed before his eyes though his heartbeats were loud and long as he mentally prepared himself to take a life.

"Race traitor!"- Tucker suddenly recalled one of his older neighbours calling one morning on his way to school.

The boy was tempted to pull his gun on the old man and give him a piece of his mind but knew better than to act as a common thug, Tucker now belongs to something bigger than a mere street gang and had to conduct himself accordingly.

His two peers were growing restless with the passing minutes though their ranting came to a stop as two black cars parked a few yards away, Tucker looked in silence as the front vehicle's doors open making his eyes open in shock.

"Skulker! What are you doing here?!"- Tucker suddenly exclaimed as he saw the large man standing by the driver seat.

"You called for backup."- Vlad said as he climbs out of the car through from the backseat sporting a long black cape and a top hat.

Tucker turned pale as he never expected his boss Vladimir to personally come after having called for Danny's help, the boy quickly assumed the military position of attention taking noticed of Danny who walked a few steps behind wearing the same cape and hat.

From the second car came out four men wearing the same strange attires as Vlad and Danny, even Skulker put on the same cape and hat while he gave instruction to Vlad's men as they took out their weapons.

"An attack on one of us is an attack on all of us."- Vlad said as he put his large hand over Tucker's shoulder.

The boy looked up to the towering figure which composes his mob boss Vladimir Masters as he fought the urge to cry, it was the first time in a very long while that he counted with actual support in his time of most need.

"Thank you, comrades."- Tucker quietly replied.

"What the fuck is going on and who the fuck is this prick!"- Ice cold demanded to know while waving his small pistol towards Vlad.

Danny turned his attention towards the black teenager giving him a glare that would have anyone to an early grave, the young thug suddenly found himself lost at words but Tucker who held great respect and nothing less than full admiration for Vlad didn't hesitate a single second to backslapped his rude peer across the face as hard as his small hand could allow making him fell over to the snowy street.

The boy looked at Tucker with shocked filled eyes while cold snow melted unto his pants through his gazed slowly moved over to the queerly dressed men brandishing Mossberg shotguns, Uzi 9 mm and a Mac-10s which made his small Saturday night Pistol look like a pea shooter.

It was an arsenal he had only ever seen in movies and the news on the very rare occasions his family put on the newsflash during dinner. Tucker had been very open about working for the mafia and how he was done playing gangster.

"Watch your tongue, nigga. You are in presence of Comrade Vladimir Masters, the new owner of East Town."- Tucker said as his peer stood up.

No one at their neighbourhood ever took his claims seriously as most assumed he was simply trying to cover up for being a mere servant for some rich white man, many local gangsters had even called him a "Household Nigger" in front of his mother.

The two teens looked at Tucker like puppies as the only other teen in the group handed him a Mac-10 along with a black cape and a top hat which they assumed was the "gang's" outfit, the sounds of guns cocking made them gulp down more impressed than afraid.

"Stay behind and let me do the heavy lifting."- Danny said as he briefly explained how the weapon works.

Vlad pushed the boys aside as he walked past between them without even giving either one a sideways glance through ordering Skulker bring them along. Their faces filled with an unexpected joy as Skulker asked if he should arm them to which Vlad agreed.

As the posse walked down a dark alleyway towards to the apartment building where the Klansmen Kavalry were hiding, Tucker couldn't help but noticed the duo he brought was shaking despite having been armed with nine-millimetre handguns.

"Who's the chick?"- Whispered Ice Cold while pointing over to Danny who turns over to him with a glare that sends shivers up his spine.

"Name's Danny and my dick is bigger than yours"- Danny half yelled; half-whispered.

Even Vlad let out a momentary giggle as they reached the end of the alleyway and were looking at a small parking before them was an old abandon six-story high apartment building though Danny frowns upon recognizing the similitude between his old building and this husk.

The ground, first and second floors were burned to a crisp, but the third and fourth floor though heavily damaged still had electricity working despite the top floor being partially collapsed which made Danny wondered what happened.

"You sure this is the place?"- Vlad asked while pulling Dime closer.

"Yeah… look over there."- Dime said as he pointed over to a car with the side window broken.

The boy explained how a random bum who was warming himself up by a burning barrel tossed a rock towards the Klansmen car causing the window to break upon seeing them forcing Mrs. Foley into the car though it didn't stop them from fleeing.

(XXXXX)

A sea of black shadows stood between the posse and the buildings which the Amity Park Klan's Kalvary use to their full advantage. Upon coming closer to the building, Danny noticed a couple of guards standing by the double door.

Both were dressed in baggy blue pants with knee-high black boots, a thick grey coat complemented with golden buttons protected their upper bodies while white gloves did the same for their hands, their heads hid beyond wool bags and white colour cowboy hats.

The Klansmen Kalvary was by the far who held the most heavily adorned costumes among all the gangs in the city, many of its members came from rather prominent families or at least from financially healthy ones.

"I get why we have to hate them niggers and spicks but what about the Jews?"- The Klanswoman standing in front of the door asked. "What basis do we have for them? Like that guy we jump the other day, he was just as white as us."- The woman added as she kneeled down to open a cooler which held their dinner.

"I don't understand it either… kinda hard to tell them apart. The nose or sum' thing…"- The second Klansmen replied while looking down at the empty and dark parking lot.

"But your uncle and dad both got huge noses and they ain't no Jews"- The woman retorted.

The man had no answer for his peer's questions but offered to bring up her inquiries in the next meeting as he too wanted to have a clearer guideline towards their activities, yet the sound of a thermos opening made him loosen his mask.

"This city would be even worse if we don't keep them niggers in check, like that bitch from the bar showing off that gold ring… her son bought it, my ass. Bitch is a thief."- the woman added as she put a couple of sandwiches over the concrete railing.

"There used to be ordered in Amity, normal folk on one side of the street and niggers on the other, that's how it should be"- the man added as he took a bite from his dinner. "Now everything's fucking mixed up."-

The woman wasn't accustomed to eating while standing up like her peer, therefore, proceeded to sit down on the stairs to eat her dinner, a napkin was placed over her lap as she opens a thermos and pours herself a hot cup of coffee to fight off the cold.

"My boyfriend has two jobs just to pay his rent and bitch is walking around with a gold ring… where's this world coming to."- The woman added.

It was then that a loud thud was heard coming from behind her and mere seconds later the coffee mug she offered to her peer come rolling down by her side and over the stairs, the woman slowly turned her head around while chewing on her sandwich.

Her eyes open in utter and compete for horror as she lay witness to the awful scene of the Klansman sitting on the floor with a large knife buried so deep into his head that the tip came out on the other side, blood gushed down from the hole on his forehead drenching his grey coat.

Tears began to formed around her eyes as she began to hyperventilate while looking for her radio, though upon returning to her original position, she saw a young boy with a pair of bright green eyes looking down at her with a frightful white smile.

"It's a brave new world."- Danny whispered as he slowly cut the woman's throat. "ooh, pastrami… nice."- Danny added as he took the sandwich off the dying woman.

In her last moment of life, the Klanswoman saw nearly ten men of black, brown and white skins colours walking past her and into the apartment building though only two young teens stopped for a moment to observe her close her eyes for the final time.

The hallways were covered in ash from the fires that engulfed it several years ago, most wooden walls were burned to a crisp leaving behind nothing more than a lump of blackening coal, even the floor above was missing on certain parts.

"Heads up, guys"- Skulker said as he noticed movement coming from the upper floor.

The men hid in the shadows as they aimed their weapons towards the two more Klansmen who came walking the stairs to relieve the guards at the main door, Tucker's goons were already shaking in their hiding spots as they saw a third man joining the first two.

From within the shadows, Danny came rushing faster than a bullet. A single and powerful swing of his long blade beheaded the Klansman who stood by the right using the momentum, he encrusted his long blade into the man's eye.

The reminding Klansmen looked straight into Danny's demonic green eyes as the bodies of his once friends rolled down the stairs leaving splatters of blood, the man knew he had to call for help but the words couldn't come out no matter how hard he tried.

"Holy shit… who the fuck is this guy?!"- Ice Cold asked as he saw the third man rolling down the stairs with his head turned into an impossible angle.

"That's Danny the Phantom. Vlad's righthand man."- Tucker replied.

Tucker had personally seen Danny murder a man before though it was only to protect him, the boy knows his best friend was stronger than the average teen, during his time working under Vlad he came across many rumours around Danny.

Some spoke highly of him especially due to Johnny talking about his venture at the biker compound, saying how they fought and killed over fifty bikers along with a few werewolves though in order to impress the strippers made sure to omit the parts where he was shitting his pants.

Much credit was given to his heavily exaggerated story due to the aftermath appearing on the local television showing the burning compound and several corpses scattered around, even Vlad confirmed his story by saying he ordered the attack though was conducted by several of best men lead by Danny.

The grant majority didn't believe a mere boy with arms as thick as twigs could lead an attack and even murder dozens of people, nevertheless, obeyed him due to his close relationship with their boss which brought about another type of rumour less openly spoken.

Among the many rumours surrounding Danny was one for what Vlad had to personally beat a couple of his men for spouting, while Vlad made sure to tell everyone Danny is his son other members of the club thought them to be a couple due to how close they are.

"You mean he's a killer?"- Ice cold asked.

"Nah, these guys are killers, Skulker is a killer, Danny is an assassin. A completely different league."- Tucker explained. "Now be quiet and let him do his thing."

"Hurry up"- Vlad ordered his men as he rushed up the stairs catching up to Danny.

The Kavalry men were nothing more than one of the many gangs across the city though one of the more openly reviled, proof of their lack of discipline was the few guards placed on the second and third floors who had more than their fair share of beer and were already sleeping on the job.

Tucker had a disgusted expression on his face while his boys looked away trying not gag as Danny and Skulker slit the throats of the guards who failed to spot them coming from the parking lot from their high position on the third-floor window.

"The other guys only had revolvers but these dudes have these old shitty Tommy guns."- Skulker said as he took hold of the old machine-gun.

"Strategically speaking they should have armed the guys downstairs with these."- Danny quietly commented as he held a Klansman by the neck.

"Probably their version of a machine-gun nest."- Vlad said before noticing a faint light coming from a broken wall further down the hallway. "Can't expect these Nazi imitations to think things through." The man added.

The man fruitlessly tried to break loose from Danny's mighty grip but it was like trying to bend a steel beam, Danny force the man to kneeled down and pressed his head against his belly as Vlad walked up to him with murderous eyes.

"Where's the woman?"- Vlad asked as Tucker stood next to with his small swift blade in hand ready to cut out an answer.

"Apartment 552."- the Klansman said.

Tucker shook for a brief moment upon Danny breaking his neck in a single movement, the man's body fell to the floor as Vlad ordered his men to glue themselves to the wall while he and Danny rushed forward towards where the noise was coming from.

Most of the wall was burned down which allowed Vlad and his crew to see easily see withing, it was a simple apartment with a small living room a bedroom by the right and a kitchen by the door, vaguely similar to Danny's old apartment.

More notable was the group of Klansmen scattered across the room. Two men still wearing their masks were sitting over an old couch watching a porno movie at full volume while four more were drinking by the kitchen table.

A blonde Klanswoman who left her mask and hat over the counter busy herself cooking over the stove while three more Klanswomen were chatting over a small wooden table in what seems to be the diner just in between the kitchen and the living room.

"I guess this place is the guard station…?"- Vlad half affirm and half questioned. "Danny get rid of these guys while we look for Mrs. Foley."- Vlad ordered the boy.

(XXXXXX)

Danny saw how Vlad and the rest of the posse sneaked up the stairs which made him smile wickedly long as he could now let loose. The boy took a deep breath before using his invisibility spell and climbing over the wall.

In his right hand was the soviet M1940 knife bayonet which he brought as a souvenir from the motherland and constantly used despite his taste for firearms, his left hand held tightly to a newly acquire Raptor claw knife which he was now beginning to get fond of.

Nine and a half inches of cold steel protruded from the Klanswoman throat as the other two looked horror, before either of them could utter a single word, an invisible force cut their neck with mere seconds of difference forcing them to fall on the ground.

"What in the hell?"- a Klansman said before having his own throat slit wide open.

The blonde-haired woman turned around holding her recently baked apple pie upon hearing the loud thud her peer made upon falling to the floor, her heart nearly stopped as she couldn't believe what eyes were showing her.

One of her "brothers" was stabbed in the head with Danny's bayonet while the second one was kneeling down holding to his neck as if being choked, less than feet away was a third Klansmen bleeding profusely of the floor.

The woman froze as she saw the man lifeless body fall to the ground, her head turned over to the two perverts who were still watching their movie. A mere whimper came out from her lips before being violently kicked and shoved into the small over.

"I thought you guys didn't like other races"- Danny said as he saw two Latin girls in cheerleader outfits performing on the movie.

Danny took hold of their bag covered heads and slammed them together with so much force they fused together in a gross and bloody mess. The boy left the two men to die as he walked over to the television more intrigued by a bulky deceive on the coffee table than the movie.

"Betamax?"- Danny asked as he looked at the device that could play recorded videos. "Why the hell wasn't I informed of this?"

The boy walked back towards the hallway knowing what he wanted to buy the following morning, watching his favourite show; Josie and the ghouls wouldn't be much of an issue anymore if he could obtain one of those "Betamax" gadgets.

Upon reaching the upper floor, he noticed two more Klansmen with their throats cut wide open lying on the floor just a few yards away from the stairs. Loud country music echo within the hall though coming concretely from apartment 550 just two doors were Tucker's mother was allegedly kept.

Guns pointed over to Danny as he opened the door at the end of the hallway which made him pulled out his own firearm and aimed it at the gunslingers though both sides quickly put their weapons down upon realizing they were on the same side.

"How she doing?"- Danny asked as Skulker and Vlad dressed some minor cuts.

"They beat her up pretty badly but nothing a couple of weeks in bed won't fix"- Vlad replied as he ordered Ice-cold and Dime to carry her to the lower floor.

The two gangsters carried Mrs. Foley as they saw Vlad and his men which included Tucker and Danny getting in position in the hallway just in front of apartment 550 where they could hear music, laughter and voices.

Eyes filled with anger and vile determination to murder set over the thin wooden wall, Tucker's fury knew no bound as he lifted two Mac-10s, his finger eager to pull the trigger and rain down justice on such vile animals.

"Ura!"- Vlad and Danny screamed in unison as they open fire.

Hundreds of blazing hot bullets from ten armed men broke through the wooden walls in a deadly stream of metal. Men and women in their costumes turned into nothing more than simple targets for Tucker to vent his anger.

What little remained of the door fell on the floor as Vlad quickly rushed inside having swapped his Uzi 9mm for the Mossberg shotgun and without mercy blasted the survivors as his men followed his sick example.

"Mercy!"- a man screamed though he found none as Vlad's men shot him in cold blood.

Gunshots echo within the apartment building as Danny shot each surviving Klansmen he came across. It didn't matter if they were armed or begging for dear life, they all found themselves looking up a gun barrel.

"Enough!"- A man spoke out loud though unlike his peers wore a red mask. "I am the grand Wizard of this realm!"

Everyone let out a roar of hyena-like laughter as the fat men in his Kavalry costume trembled in fear while trying to sound intimidating but was failing miserably as he held no weapons and his supposed guards laid death by his side.

"You're a wizard?"- Vlad teased the man as he walked closer. "Pull a rabbit out of a hat."- he demanded.

"How dare you nigger lover mock me!"- The alleged wizard retorted.

"Well if you can't pull rabbit out of hat then maybe you can of flying"- Vlad replied showing his Russian accent. The wizard proved to be an inept magician as he fell headfirst over a car after being tossed from the fifth-floor window of the apartment building.

(XXXXXX)

Hours later, Danny and Tucker found themselves back in Danny's new house while Mrs. Foley was being properly treated in the guest room by a doctor of ill-repute though was well trusted in Amity Park's criminal underground.

"Tucker once your mom is doing better, you should find a new crib… I can pitch in… we can be neighbours."- Danny said.

"Thanks, man. To be honest, I already got my eye on a house in downtown but I'll take you up on that offer."- Tucker replied with a chuckle.

Danny stood and turned on the television while commenting about buying a Betamax he saw earlier and getting many horror movies for them to watch on their nights off which made Tucker warmly smile.

"Mrs. Foley is doing fine now and just needs to rest."- the doctor said as he exits the room alongside with Vlad. "Just give her these and call me if anything comes up"- the old doctor said as he handed a prescription note.

Tucker ran up to Vlad and hug him while thanking him with tearful eyes for everything's he's done for him and his family. Danny patted his friend on the shoulder while telling him to go see his mom.

"Hope you don't Vlad but I'm going to bed."- Danny exclaimed as he tossed his clothes to the floor not caring that Skulker, Ice-Cold and Dime were still present.

To be continued.


End file.
